Life Unexpected
by junebuggnc
Summary: A/U Otalia! A widowed Nat meets Liv a strong confident business woman & hotelier who happens to be gay. This new relationship brings Natalia back to life & for both women the opportunity to find love & happiness something they thought they'd both lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life Unexpected**

**Author: Junebuggnc**

**Rating: Probably Eventual NC-17**

**Pairing: Otalia/Mostly AU - my first attempt at AU**

**Summary: A widowed Natalia meets Olivia a strong confident business woman and hotelier who happens to be gay. This new relationship brings Natalia back to life and for both women the opportunity to find love and happiness something they thought they both had lost.**

**Note: Please forgive all legal and medical jargon; a doctor and lawyer, I am not. **

**Standard Disclaimer: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble . The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers.**

**Chapter 1**

Today was not going to be a fun day. It was a Friday and Olivia Spencer will be attending a funeral; the funeral for her youngest daughter's grandfather. Emma loved her granddad and he doted on her. Olivia and Emma's father, Phillip did their best to keep Alan from spoiling Emma too much; still the young girl will be burying the only grandparent she's ever known.

The funeral was not until the afternoon; Olivia opted to let Emma stay home from school that morning. She felt that her JellyBean would need some extra attention today. Olivia had cleared her schedule. They opted for breakfast in bed, waffles and watching movies. So far Emma seemed to be doing OK.

Olivia's older daughter Ava was covering for her mother this morning. Ava had handled the payroll and cleared it to be run, she was now checking over the inventory to see what was needed for the next month as all the Beacon's banquet rooms were booked for the next four weekends. Around 10am she went out to the front desk to cover for Marcus to take his morning break. Ava didn't mind doing this. She did this every morning for 20 minutes; it afforded her the opportunity to keep up her people skills dealing with their guests and keeping her hands in the day to day activities. She didn't always have guests, but there seemed to be a steady stream today. It was out of towners who had come to town for the funeral of Alan Spaulding.

Ava had just finished with a older couple when another approached the desk. It was a Latina woman, maybe 35 years old give or take and a young man in a full Marine dress uniform. She immediately looked at his chest and how it was adorned with several medals and ribbons. Ava had dated a Marine a few years back; he had taught her the ranks and how to recognize them by their insignias.

"Good morning. Welcome to Springfield and welcome to the Beacon. How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation. The last name is Aitoro." Replied the Latina woman.

Ava took a moment to type the last name in the computer and sure enough a reservation did appear. It was for a double. Ava assume this was a mother and son as the last name on the Marine's chest was Aitoro too. She knew she was assuming, it could be that this woman like her men young. She decided to be nice and give them an upgrade. It was one of the perks she loved most about being the boss's daughter.

"I see you have a double reserved. We have two room suites available if that would be more comfortable." Offered Ava.

"No, we don't want anything that extravagant. It would be more than I want to spend." Replied the Latina.

"Ms.?" Inquired Ava.

"Mrs. Aitoro." Replied the Latina in correction of Ava's inquiry.

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Aitoro, Sergeant Aitoro. Please, it's the least that the Beacon can do for our soldiers. It would be at no extra cost."

"I don't think it's necessary…"

"Ma, come on. It'll be nice. You deserve to have something nice every once in a while. We're here for a funeral, at least we can enjoy the accommodations." Replied the Marine.

Ava watched as the woman thought for a moment before replying.

"OK. It's only for a couple of nights." Replied Mrs. Aitoro.

"Good. Give me just a moment to program your keycards and Robert here will show you to your room." Replied Ava referring to the bellhop.

Marcus had returned just as the mother and son were being led to the elevators by the bellhop. Marcus answered the front desk phone when it rang. It was a guest complaining about loud music from a suite. There had been several complaints about the room all night. Olivia had given them one last chance and they had now blown it. Marcus relayed the info to Ava, who in turn went to inform her mother.

Ava reached her mother's suite and knocked before using her pass key. There she found her mother dressed, always impeccably, snuggled on the made bed with her baby sister watching her favorite Disney movie.

"Morning, Ava baby. How goes things?" Asked Olivia of her oldest daughter.

"OK, for the most part, but we just had a complaint for suite 1830 again, loud music. I figured you'd want to do the honors. Kevin said to call him and he'd meet you there for backup."

"Alright. I could use a little aggression this morning. Will you watch Em?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia slipped off the bed while Ava joined her baby sister. She took a glance in the mirror and was satisfied before leaving the suite. Just outside her door she called Kevin, her head of security, then headed for the elevators. Kevin was waiting for her; she knew he took the stairs. He was a big burly man, the kind of man that linebackers were made of, yet he was faster on the stairs than any elevator in her hotel.

"Ready Boss?"

"You bet Kevin."

Olivia knocked on the door and they got no response. She was steaming; you could hear the music in the hall and was definitely disturbing the other guests. She motioned to Kevin and banged on the door this time much louder. They heard a door opening and Olivia glanced to the suite next door and saw a young Marine step out.

"I was just about to knock on their door myself." Replied the young man.

"We'll take care of it Sergeant." Said Olivia.

Olivia prided herself on being knowledgeable. She was 15 feet from the Marine, but she easily recognized that he was a Sergeant. Finally the door to suite 1830 opened and a young man, obviously hung over greeted them.

"We've had too many complaints of loud music from this suite. Kevin here is going to show you out. We will pack your things and messenger them to you along with a bill for any damages done to my hotel. Kevin?" Said Olivia to the drunken young man.

The Marine watched the exchange and thought how powerful the owner, he assume it was the owner since she reference to this as her hotel, was with the guest and for her to a woman no less. He was impressed. He slipped back into his room.

Olivia stepped away as Kevin entered the room. Just a couple of minutes passed and Kevin was escorting the young man to the elevators. Olivia waited for the elevator doors to close before she went to survey the room. She pushed to door open and found that the room had not been terribly ransacked. She was thankful that there was no one else in the room. When she came back out into the hall, the Marine was gone. She pulled out her cell phone and called Isabelle, her head of housekeeping to inform her of the mess in suite 1830. She was leaving a message as she rounded the corner in the hallway and ran literally into someone knocking them to the floor scattering the bucket of ice that the lady was carrying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Said Olivia as she reached down to help the woman.

The woman accepted the help slightly embarrassed for falling.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Olivia as the woman was now on her feet.

"I'm fine, only hurt my pride." Replied the woman.

Olivia was staring. This beautiful Latina woman that was standing in her hallway, the one she had just accidently knocked to the ground was standing in front her so gorgeous. It had been a long time since any woman had caught Olivia's eye.

"Ms.? Are you OK?" Asked the Latina.

"Huh, oh yes. I'm sorry for running into you. I was dealing with an unruly guest. I wasn't paying attention. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Olivia watched as the woman squatted down starting to pick up the ice.

"No, please. I'll take care of that."

"It's going to melt."

"It's not a problem, please. I can't have my guests cleaning up messes."

"Your guests? Are you the manager?"

"Owner, Olivia Spencer. Please to meet you, though I wish it had not been so…literal." Said Olivia extending her hand to the Latina.

"Natalia Aitoro." Taking Olivia's hand in greeting.

Olivia had to remind herself that this was a guest, but there was something about this woman. They had just met and yet she was feeling things she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Ms. Aitoro, welcome to the Beacon."

"It's Mrs. and thank you."

Feeling a bit let down, Olivia now realized the Latin beauty was married. She slipped back into business mode.

"Oh, pardon me. Please let me." Said Olivia as she took the ice bucket from Natalia and rounded the corner to the vending area and refilled the bucket with ice.

Natalia watched this exquisite woman refill the bucket and call to housekeeping about the spilled ice. Natalia felt this sense of command about the woman. She had just met this woman and she had this deep desire to know more about her. It was something in her eyes. They were a deep emerald green, stunning and elegant.

"Here. Housekeeping will be up shortly to clean this up. Again, my apologies. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Beacon. And if you need anything, please call the front desk and ask for me. I handle whatever you need."

"Thank you."

Natalia watched as the green eyed beauty disappeared down the hall. She couldn't place this feeling she had; but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that before she left Springfield she was going to find out more about one Olivia Spencer.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the morning flew by and Olivia and Emma were on their way to Alan's funeral. They got there early and found Phillip with the rest of the family. They were in the ante room waiting to be seated once all the guests had arrived. When they entered the room, Emma ran over to her Daddy and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey there, Sweetie. How are you?" Asked Phillip to his beautiful 9 year old little girl.

"I'm OK Daddy. I miss granddad." Said the little girl quietly.

They walked off to a corner together to talk. Phillip's wife, Beth came to greet Olivia. Beth and Phillip were soul mates; they had been together for a while and had a couple of kids, but were then separated. It was then that Emma was born. A few years after Emma was born he and Beth reunited and have been together ever since.

"How is she?" Asked Beth to Olivia.

"OK, I think. She's been quiet. You know Emma's not usually like that."

"True."

"Though, I think Alan being sick, it softened the blow; I mean as opposed to a heart attack or car accident or something."

"Yeah. Will you sit with the family?" Asked Beth.

"If that is what you want."

Olivia and Beth rejoined the group as did Phillip and Emma. Before long the service was underway and the family was led out into the sanctuary. Natalia and her son, Raphael arrived a few minutes before the service was to begin and had to take a seat in the back. They did not have a chance to find the rest of the family.

After the service and burial, the family gathered at the church to receive. It was a long line of course. Alan Spaulding had touched many lives. Natalia and Rafe had been waiting in line for more than 30 minutes when Phillip happened by.

"Natalia? I didn't know you were coming. Why aren't you with the rest of the family?" Asked Phillip.

"We were late arriving and…"

"Well, come join us now."

"No, I don't think that would be right. I mean I don't know anyone and neither does Rafe."

"That doesn't matter. You're family, you were married to my brother. Even if we weren't raised together, Alan still loved Nick. Please?"

"OK."

Phillip led Natalia to the front of the line with Rafe following.

"Everyone, you all might not remember, but this is Natalia Aitoro and her son Rafe; she was Nick's wife." Said Phillip to the group.

Olivia had been talking some of the Lewis clan when she heard Phillip mention Natalia. She excused herself and Emma to join in on Phillip's conversation. She got there as he was introducing everyone.

"I'm not sure if you remember my wife Beth, our kids Lizzie and James."

Natalia was changing pleasantries when out of the corner of her eye she saw Olivia, the owner of the Beacon. The owner of those gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh, and this is Olivia Spencer and our daughter Emma."

"Yes, we've met. Rafe and I are staying at the Beacon."

"Hi again." Said Olivia.

Natalia was about to reply when Phillip motioned for them to get back in line for all of the well wishers. She wanted to clarify their relationship. She only knew what Nicky had told her about his family. She thought Phillip only had children with Beth. She didn't realize that Phillip and also been married to Olivia.

After a while, Emma was getting tired. Olivia wanted to take her home. They went to say goodbye to Phillip and Olivia was looking around for Natalia but did not see her. They found Phillip and he walked Olivia and Emma to their car. Emma got in the back seat and buckled in while Olivia talked with Phillip.

"Phillip, who is Natalia Aitoro to the Spauldings?" Asked a confused Olivia.

Olivia never remembered her being mentioned before. She didn't understand how she fit into the Spaulding family.

"Do you remember a while back when Alan discovered he had another son, you know the cliché about the man of the house and the maid?"

"Really? Alan had an illegitimate son, with the maid?"

"Yep, his name was Nicholas Aitoro."

"Was?"

"He died a while back. Natalia is his widow and Rafe's his son. They live in Chicago."

"So Alan didn't have a relationship with Nick and his family?"

"Not really. At first their tried to have a relationship, but that was back when Alan was always trying to control everything and Nick wouldn't have any of it and he didn't want his wife and child exposed to Alan. So they had limited contact. They'd come to town at Christmas for the day; Alan would go there on Nick's and Rafe's birthdays, but that was about all the contact Nick would allow. I'm actually surprised that Natalia came."

"Huh, OK. Well, I'm going to head home. You're still taking Emma tomorrow for the day, right?"

"Yes, I think it will help the both of us to spend some time together."

"Good night, Phillip. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Olivia. Thank you."

They hugged briefly before Olivia got in her car for the drive home. It was a short drive back to the Beacon. Emma and Olivia changed out of the nice clothes and they both ended up snuggled together on Olivia's big king size bed. Emotionally drained, they both drifted off to sleep.

Olivia woke up around 6pm that evening. She rousted Emma awake. Instead of ordering room service she decided to eat in the restaurant. She sent Emma to change out of her loungey clothes and she did the same. Olivia then called Ava to join them.

They strode into the restaurant and the host immediately seated Olivia in her favorite booth. He always kept it available because he never knew when the Boss would take a notion to eat in the restaurant. The booth was in a corner but it afforded the occupants a view of the entire seating area. It was only one of two rounded booths that sat six people. They had just been served their drinks when Olivia saw Natalia and Rafe enter the restaurant. Natalia had changed out of the black dress she was wearing earlier and Rafe was in civilian clothing.

Olivia grabbed a waiter as he went by and whispered something in his ear. She watched as the waiter quickly made it across the restaurant to the host and delivered the message. She saw the host nod in acceptance and start towards them the Natalia and Rafe following.

"Please would you and your son join us for dinner?" Asked Olivia to Natalia.

"We don't want to intrude…"

"You're not, please?"

"Alright."

Natalia and Rafe joined Olivia, Ava and Emma. The waiter took their drink orders and was soon back for their entrée orders. While they were waiting Olivia decided to let Natalia know that the their kids are related.

"So, you were married to Nick, Alan's son. And Phillip and Emma's father, so that makes Rafe and Emma cousins."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Replied Natalia.

"So you are my cousin?" Asks Emma of Rafe.

"Since our dads were brothers, yep, I'm your cousin."

"Cool. Why aren't you dressed like you were earlier today?" Asked Emma.

"That was my dress uniform. I am a Marine and when you attend functions like a funeral or a wedding, I am supposed to wear my dress uniform as a show of respect. But since we are done with that and I am still on leave I can wear civis."

"Civis?" Questioned Emma.

"Regular clothes, like I have on now."

"Oh, OK."

"A Marine is a soldier, right?" Continued Emma.

"That's correct."

"How long have you been in the service?" Asked Ava.

"I've always wanted to be in the military. I really wanted to attend West Point, but I didn't have the grades. When I was 15 I finally accepted that West Point wouldn't happen, so I went for the next best thing which was joining Marines as soon as possible. It took me a year to convince my folks to let me join at 17. The only requirement was that I finish high school. So the next two summers I did summer school and was able to keep a decent enough GPA. We lost my dad when I was 16 and I was going to put off joining, but my Ma said that I should continue with my plans that it is what my dad would have wanted for me. So I turned 17 in the fall and by the end of that semester I had completed all of my requirements and graduated early. I shipped out to boot camp just after the new year. Almost 4 years later, I'm now a Sergeant doing what I love."

"I'm very proud of him. Though I don't always like that he is in danger the way Nicky was being a cop, but I know he is doing what he is meant to do." Added Natalia.

"After I return to base, I'll be shipping out to the Middle East. It'll be my second tour there."

"Wow. Rafe I don't often get a chance to speak to any military personnel, but I want to say thank you for your dedication and sacrifice." Said Olivia.

"Mommy, why are you thanking him? I don't understand?" Replied Emma.

"Em, you know Mommy wasn't born here; but I chose to become an American citizen because of the freedoms we have in this country. And the reason we have those freedoms is because of people like Rafe who are in the military and they fight for us to have those freedoms and protect us from those who would want to jeopardize us having those freedoms. Understand?" Explained Olivia.

Olivia watched as her little girl thought and concentrated for a moment on the words her mother had spoken. Emma got up on her knees and crawled in the booth behind Ava over to Rafe and into his lap. Before he had realized what happened she had pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Rafe. Thank you for being a soldier and allowing Mommy, Ava and I live the way we do and thank you for being my cousin." Said the little girl as she kiss his cheek.

Rafe was a bit overcome with emotion. For so long now it had been just him and his Ma, even still he was not home very often. It was nice to have other family now. Maybe he won't feel as bad now when he has to leave again.

"You're welcome, Munchkin. I'm proud to do it and I am glad to have found out that you are my cousin too." Said Rafe returning the hug.

Emma returned to her seat just as the waiter was bringing their meals. After he had plated everyone's dish and made sure they didn't need anything else, he retreated. Emma watch her Mommy reach for the salt.

"No Mommy, you told Chef to not put too much salt in your meals and he always gets it right. Your heart doesn't need any more salt." Scolded the little girl to her mother.

A look passed between Natalia and Rafe both wondering what that comment was about. They watched as Olivia pulled her hand back forgoing adding additional salt to her meal. Ava changed the subject and they continued with their meal.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 3**

Soon the meal was finished and dessert was ordered. Nothing really personal was discussed, mainly just tidbits and stories of their lives and experiences. It wasn't long before Olivia saw Emma's eyes starting to droop. It had been a very long day for the little girl. Ava offered to take Emma upstairs and put her to bed, allowing Olivia more time to get to know Natalia and Rafe. Rafe surprising decided to head upstairs as well. He picked up Emma and carried the sleeping child in his arms. Both Natalia and Olivia were a bit overwhelmed with emotion seeing the quick attachment that had developed between the two new cousins.

They were silent for a few minutes after their kids had left. Natalia had gotten out of the booth to let Rafe, Ava and Emma out. When she slid back in, she slid over closer to Olivia so that the ladies were now sitting side by side. Natalia was the first one to speak.

"Nicky and I always regretted never having anymore children." Offered Natalia.

"We wanted more and we tried, but it never happened." Continued Natalia.

"What about you? I assume Ava and Emma are your only kids?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, I had Ava young, when I was 16. It was hard, both of my parents were gone by then. I don't think I'd be here today if it wasn't for my younger sister, Marissa. We also had to care for our baby brother Sam. Ava, she…I didn't want to give her up. It took me a while to make that decision. I knew it would be hard, but like Rafe, I had my mind set. I worked and studied hard to complete my high school requirements while I was pregnant. A few of our parents friends helped, they took care of Sam when Marissa and I couldn't. After I graduated, I went to work at one of the resorts in San Cristobal in the restaurant. They had a daycare if you were a fulltime employee, so I worked fulltime and Sam and Ava could be in the day care, close to me and that allowed Marissa to finished school and have a life. I worked my way up in the restaurant and became a sous chef and when Marissa had finished college we all moved to France so I could go to culinary school. After that, Sam stayed with Marissa in France and Ava and I returned to San Cristobal where I eventually became the head chef at the best resort on the island."

Natalia noticed a hitch in Olivia's conversation when she mentioned being pregnant with Ava and having her at 16. She filed that away to ask Olivia later about it.

"Wow. My life story is not as exciting. Like you I got pregnant at 16. Nicky and I did what our parents wanted and got married. Nicky step father got him a job as a clerk at the police station where he worked and when Nicky was old enough he went to the police academy. He always wanted to be a cop, like his step father. He grew up thinking that his step father was his real father. We didn't find out that Alan Spaulding was Nicky's biological father until about 10 years ago or so. Nicky tried to have a relationship with him, but Nicky didn't want Rafe exposed to all that corruption and such that can come with having that much money. So we stayed in Chicago and limited our contact with the Spauldings."

"Can I ask, what happened to Nicky? How did he die?"

"It was in the line of duty; he was shot. He was wearing his vest, but one of the shooter's bullets ricocheted and caught him in the head. He was brain dead by the time they got him to the hospital." Said Natalia with a strong hint of sadness.

Olivia reached with her hand to cover Natalia's in comfort. She then slipped her other hand under Natalia's sandwiching it between both of hers.

"I know what it is like to lose someone suddenly like that. It never really goes away." Offered Olivia.

Natalia made a mental note to ask Olivia later what she meant by that, but she wanted to change the subject. Nicky had been such a huge part of her life and she always missed his presence; but here lately she wasn't feeling like that. She couldn't figure out why things seemed different.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did Emma mean when she was cautioning you about your salt intake?"

"Caught that did ya?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, if it's too personal?"

"No it's OK. It's common knowledge around here."

"Oh?"

"A few years ago, I had a heart transplant."

"Really, oh, wow."

"I had gotten sick, my heart the muscle was weakening; my only option for survival was a heart transplant. There for a while, I didn't think I was going to make. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my girls without their mom. It went down to the wire, but I did receive a heart. It was a hard road of recovery, but Ava and Phillip they wouldn't let me give up. As long as I could wake up each day and see the smiles on my daughters' faces, I knew I could make it."

Olivia noticed Natalia's demeanor had changed a bit. She wasn't sure why.

"Is everything OK?" Asked Olivia.

"It's just, Nicky he was brain dead and it had always been his wish to be an organ donor. I did abide by his wishes, I never sought out to meet any of the recipients. But hearing you talk about receiving a donor heart, I just know that his sacrifice did go to help someone else keep living."

"I'm… we keep trying to change the subject and keep coming back to this sadness."

"So we change the subject again. When did you and Phillip divorce?" Asks Natalia.

"Uh, we were never married."

"Oh. I just assumed."

"Phillip is my best friend. When Ava was about 10 years old, she and I move to the states. Marissa had fell in love with a Frenchman so she and Sam never returned to San Cristobal. I was ready for a change. I had met a woman and her husband who were vacationing on the island. She owned a hotel here in Springfield, the Beacon. She was looking for a partner. I was intrigued and we got along really well. I sold our family's house and that with money I had saved, I was able to buy 50% of the Beacon. Not long after we moved here, I met Phillip. We hit it off well. He helped me with my investments and really helped me develop my business acumen. A couple of years ago I bought out my partner when she decided to move away. Phillip, we became best friends. He's also the one who introduced me to Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"My girlfriend."

This through Natalia a bit. She had assumed that Olivia and Phillip had been married, but now Olivia was talking about a girlfriend. But where was said girlfriend?

"You're gay?"

"Yes, I am."

"But you have children?"

"I can be gay and still have kids."

"Yes, no, I mean I assumed that you and Phillip… I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

"It's OK. I just figured that Phillip or someone else in the Spaulding camp would have filled you in on Phillip and I."

"No, so where's Maggie?"

"She died."

"Oh, earlier when you mentioned knowing about loss with me losing Nicky, you were talking about her?"

"Yes."

"What happened, if I may?"

"We had been together for a few years when we decided that we wanted to have a baby, our baby. Phillip was divorced from Beth and was spending a lot of time with Maggie and I. One night the three of us had been drinking and in a drunken state I asked Phillip if he would be our baby's father. He never answered me and we went on with our night. A few days later, he brought it up. Now sober the three of us discussed it and he agreed to be our sperm donor. At the time, he was not going to be an active participant in Emma life. He would be a friend, an honorary uncle."

"What happened?"

"Emma was not quite a year old, when Maggie was on her way home one night. She had worked late at the office, she worked for Spaulding Enterprises. A drunk driver ran a red light at a high rate of speed; she was killed instantly."

Natalia was now offering comfort to Olivia. Neither woman realized how close their bodies had become in the booth. Natalia now added her hand to their sandwich of hands. Natalia realized then that since Olivia had taken her hand, that they had not broken that connection.

"What happened after that?"

"I was lost. I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life with Maggie, our beautiful little girl and Ava. If it wasn't for Phillip…he kept me going. He took an active role in Emma's life. When she started talking, I asked Phillip if he would be a father to her and he agreed. I was so thankful he did, because when I got sick, if I didn't make I needed to know that Emma would be OK."

The ladies changed the subject again, trying to get away from the sadness. It was nearing 11pm and the wait staff was closing down for the night when the ladies it was time to end their evening. Olivia walked with Natalia back to her suite.

"Olivia, I've enjoyed getting to know you and your girls. I'm glad Rafe has a cousin now." Said Natalia.

"Well, he's also got Lizzie and James too."

"I know, but I don't think that they'll be as close as he and Emma will be."

"When are you going back to Chicago?"

"My plan was for the day after tomorrow. We have Rafe scheduled to fly out of Springfield then and I'll head back home. We didn't know how much we'd want to visit with Nicky's family so we are sort of playing it by ear."

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? Maybe I could show you around town a bit?"

"I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll check with you tomorrow after I see how my morning goes. Good night Natalia." Said Olivia reaching for Natalia hand.

"Good night, Olivia." Replied Natalia.

Their hands lingered together a bit, both women taking noticed of this, before they separated. Natalia turned and swiped her keycard and disappeared into her suite. With a smile on her face, Olivia turned on her heel and headed for the elevators to go to her suite.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next day, Olivia and Natalia found themselves spending more time together. Emma had spent the day with Phillip. Natalia and Olivia did have lunch and ended up spending the afternoon together. They were in Olivia's suite when Phillip returned with Emma. She had a good day with her Daddy but was glad to be back with her Mommy. When they entered the suite Emma ran straight over into her Mommy's waiting arms.

Natalia watched and Emma whispered something into Olivia's ear.

"Well, why don't you ask her?" Said Olivia to Emma.

"I wanted to know what to call you. It would be polite for me to call you Mrs. Aitoro, but you are family right?" Asked the little girl.

"How about you call me Natalia? OK?"

"OK."

Olivia and Natalia spent the next few minutes hearing about Emma's day with her Daddy. The conversation was interrupted when Natalia's cell phone rang. While she was answering it, Olivia and Emma said goodbye to Phillip.

"That was Rafe. He wanted to know what we were doing for dinner." Said Natalia.

"Buzz burgers Mommy, you said we could go to Company tonight. Can Natalia and Rafe come too?"

"What's a Buzz burger?" Asked Natalia.

"It's a local restaurant here and the owner makes a very unique hamburger. His nickname is Buzz, so they are called Buzz burgers. Would you and Rafe like to join us?"

"I'm sure that will be fine with Rafe. Let me go downstairs and get him. We can meet you in the lobby?"

"Alright. 20 minutes and we'll meet you in the lobby."

Shortly the group was ensconced in a booth at Company enjoying Buzz burger's and milkshakes. They had an enjoyable evening, both ladies loved how close Rafe and Emma were becoming. Natalia and Rafe met a few other locals, the owner Buzz, his son Frank, the manger Blake. Everyone seemed nice and welcoming. They soon headed back to the Beacon. They said their goodbyes when the elevator stopped on Natalia and Rafe's floor. Rafe promised to say goodbye before Natalia took him to the airport in the morning.

The next morning, Emma and Olivia were still eating breakfast in their suite when Natalia and Rafe knocked on the door. He was dressed in his fatigues for traveling and had his big duffle bag with him. Olivia could see a look of sadness in Natalia's eyes. They watched as Rafe and Emma said goodbye. He gave her a piece of paper with his address so that she could write him and send him cards. It also included his email address that he would be able to check occasionally. As they walked back out the door, Olivia tried to imagine what Natalia must be feeling having to say goodbye to her child, sending him off to war possibly to his death. She shuddered at the thought and turned her attention back to Emma.

Soon Ava came by to get Emma. They were going to spend the afternoon in the park. Olivia had not really been in the office for a couple of days and wanted to catch up a bit with work. She had been working steadily for a while when there was a knock at her office door. She looked up to see a very sad Natalia standing there, nearly in tears.

"Hey…hey. Come here." Said Olivia to Natalia as she got up from her desk crossing the room to comfort the beautiful Latina.

Olivia pulled her into a an embrace. She felt Natalia sink into her arms. It felt so good. She knew she was just providing comfort to her new friend, but her body was having a different reaction. Olivia tried to get her libido under control. All Natalia could ever be to her is a friend.

"It's going to be OK. I know you miss him. Just have to think positively that he'll be OK and come home safe." Said Olivia to Natalia.

"I know, it's just so hard to say good bye to him. He's all I have left."

"Here, sit." Said Olivia leading Natalia to the sofa in her office.

Olivia sat Natalia on the sofa, then closed her office door and poured a glass of water for her friend.

"Here." Said Olivia handing the glass to Natalia.

"Thank you."

"You said he's all you have left? What about your family or your in-laws?"

"Nicky step father died when he was a teen ager; his mother not long after we found out that Alan was his father. My parents died in a car accident when Rafe was 6 years old; I don't have any brothers or sisters. After Nicky died, it's just been me and Rafe."

"What about friends when you go back home to Chicago?"

"There are a few. Ever since Nicky died, it really hasn't felt like a home to me. I never really felt comfortable in our loft. Nicky was assigned to a precinct downtown, so for us to be close we had to live in an apartment. He found this big loft when the city redid the warehouse district, but it never felt like a home. It was too modern, not me. I always wanted a house with a yard and place for our kids to play; but then we never had any more children either."

"What about a job? I never asked you what you do for a living?"

"I don't do anything Olivia. After Rafe was born, I finished high school but then I was a fulltime stay at home mom. I took care of Rafe and Nicky. Out loft is paid for and I got a substantial nest egg from Nicky survivor benefits, that's what I have been living on. I haven't touched what went into his retirement, so I spend my days volunteering, helping others that are less fortunate than me."

"Did you ever have any dreams of what you wanted to be?"

"Not really, Rafe came along before I ever really got the chance to think about my future."

Natalia didn't realized that she had settled so close to Olivia, snuggled at her side on the sofa. Olivia knew it though. It was getting harder to resist the Latina. Olivia felt drawn to her, she couldn't explain it. She had never felt a connection like this with anyone ever before, even Maggie, she realized.

It was nearing lunchtime and Olivia suggested lunch in her suite. They arrived and while Olivia was placing the order, Natalia went to the bathroom to wash her face and refresh herself from her emotional morning.

Olivia offered a glass of wine with the meal, Natalia usually didn't drink this early in the day, but both ladies felt that it might help relax them and alleviate some of the sadness that they'd been dealing with last couple of days. They were enjoying their meal, still getting to know more about each other.

"Olivia, may I ask you a question, a personal question?"

"Natalia, I'd like to think that we are friends, so you can ask me anything."

"When did you know that you were attracted to women?"

"I think I've always known, but it wasn't until my mid-twenties that I truly accepted it. It was one of the reasons I moved to the states. San Cristobal is very old school in their beliefs. It would be very hard to live openly there."

They had finished their meal and Olivia had returned to the cart to the hall. Natalia had moved to the sofa and Olivia joined her there.

"So Ava's father is there, in San Cristobal?"

"I don't know where Ava's father is. I don't know who Ava's father is." Replied Olivia quietly.

Natalia could see that this was something Olivia did not want to talk about. She didn't feel right about pushing the topic anymore. She was going to let it go, but Olivia continued.

"My father died when I was a teen ager, not long after my baby brother Sam was born. My mother was strict, as I said, old school. I think she knew I was gay and she tried to keep me on a short leash thinking I would grow out of it or something. I really didn't understand what I was going through, I just knew that it was hard for me to find other kids like me in San Cristobal. It's a small island and it's real easy for everybody to know everybody else's business. I heard about this party that was going to be at the Embassy. I thought maybe I'd find some new people and I could figure out why I was having these feelings. I knew I was going to have to sneak in. I found my way onto the Embassy grounds and I snuck in through the service entrance. I people watched for a while and had a glass or two of punch. Then I started hanging out with a group of kids around my age, a few were a little older. I found out that most of these kids were from other countries. Their parents were employed at the Embassy and they were invited to bring their families to this end of the summer party. I danced with one or two boys, but I had my eye on this one girl. She kept looking at me, anyway it was summer and I was really getting hot. So I kept drinking more and more of the punch. I didn't realize that the punch was spiked. I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I asked the boy I was dancing with if there was somewhere I could lay down for a few minutes. He took me up to one of the bedrooms. I remember him leading me to the bed and helping me settle. I closed my eyes, trying to will away the nausea and dizziness. The last thing I remember were his hands on my body pulling at my dress. I was telling him no, that I didn't want this, but with the alcohol I was powerless to stop him from raping me."

"Oh my God, Olivia! I had no idea. I never would have asked." Replied Natalia now mentally kicking herself for bringing up something so painful for her new friend.

"It's OK. It took a longtime for me to deal with it."

"So Ava?"

"She is a product from that night."

"Did they catch him?"

"No, they never did. I had not planned on telling anyone, but my mother got sick. She had a stroke and died a few days later. So here I was 16, orphaned with my younger sister and baby brother only to find out that I am pregnant. At first I didn't want her. I considered an abortion for maybe 2 seconds before I realized I could never go through with it. I thought about adoption. I had no idea if the three of us could survive much less adding a new born to the mix. We were lucky that several of our parents' friends were there to help. My father had done well as a fisherman and our house was paid for. My mother was very stingy with money so we had enough to keep us going. When we explained to Sam about me having a baby and it being in my stomach, he became very attached to it. Between him and Marissa, I decided to keep her. You know the rest from there."

"Does…does Ava know?"

"Yes, I manage to dodge the question of who her father was until I thought she was ready to hear to it. So I told her when she was 16. For a couple of months there things were difficult between us, mostly because she needed to accept how she came to be in the world. When she did, it brought us closer together."

"I…I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. As I said, I've dealt with it. It's still there, it always will be; but I needed to move on. I had my brother and sister to take care of and now my little girl."

"How much does Emma know, if you don't mind me asking."

"She doesn't know about the rape yet. I plan on having the sex talk in the next year or so and I plan on telling her then when I explain what rape is. She knows I'm gay, that it's OK for two boys to be in love or two girls. She also knows that her Daddy helped me have her and that it was different from the way most kids are brought into this world. When Phillip and I have the sex talk with her and explain about babies we'll try to explain artificial insemination."

"She seems like a very bright and loving child. You've done an amazing job with her and Ava too."

"I can't take all the credit, for either one. Maggie was a big influence on Ava for the short time she was with us. And Phillip, you couldn't ask for a better father."

The ladies drifted off of such heavy subject matter and continued to spend time together.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ladies spent the next couple of hours still getting to know more about each other. When Natalia happened to look to her watch and see how much times has passed, she began to apologize for keeping Olivia from work.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. You are supposed to be working."

"It's OK, Natalia. I'm the boss, remember. Besides I'm enjoying my time with you."

"Me too." Replied Natalia sadly.

"Hey, I know you miss him…"

"It's not that. I am supposed to head home tonight. I'm just not looking forward to being in that big empty loft all by myself. I feel lost Olivia, I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you stay here a while longer. Maybe some time away, alone, you can think and decide if you want to make any changes in your life?"

"I really shouldn't be away too long."

"Why not? Like you said, you really have nothing to go home too?"

"I don't know. I really can't afford to stay here."

"Please, don't let money be an issue. I can reduce the rate for your room. I know I'm being selfish, but I enjoy your company too and I don't want to see you go just yet."

"I can't take your charity, Olivia."

"I wish you wouldn't think of it like that."

Natalia was quiet and Olivia let her remain in her own thoughts. She went to the phone and called down to the front desk letting them know she would not be back for the rest of the day. She returned to the sofa and sat back down next to her friend.

"OK." Said Natalia.

"OK, what?"

"OK, I'll stay for a few more days."

"Excellent!"

Over the next week or so, Olivia and Natalia spent a lot of extra time together either having meals or spending time with Emma. Olivia was really seeing Natalia come alive more and she liked what she saw. She knew she was falling for her new friend, but she wanted Natalia in her life and was determined to not doing anything to jeopardize their new friendship. She would have to keep her growing feelings for the Latina in check.

Natalia was enjoying her time in Springfield. Everyone was nice and welcoming. She loved spending time with Olivia and Emma too. As much as she loved being with them, her attachment to Emma did bring to the surface the hole in Natalia's heart for the additional children that she and Nicky were never able to have. She had always wanted a little girl. She also realized that her feelings for Olivia were growing and not in just a friendship manner. Each time they hugged or snuggled on the sofa watching a movie or when their hands brushed together she realized that she was indeed attracted to Olivia. She had never had feelings for anyone other than Nicky, much less another woman. Natalia tried to put her feelings aside for now. She didn't want those feelings affecting any decisions she was going to make.

It was nearing the end of Natalia's extended stay when she realized she did not want to go home. She wanted to stay in Springfield, live in Springfield, move to Springfield. She felt more at home here than in the home she's lived in for the last 15 years. She had nothing to go home to. Moving to Springfield would be the change she needed in her life. With Nicky gone and Rafe away most of the time now, it left her the opportunity to makes changes in her life, changes that would bring her happiness, a happiness that has been missing for a very long time.

That last morning, Natalia woke refreshed and feeling alive again. She showered and then headed down to Olivia's suite. She hoped to catch the hotelier before she began her work day. She found herself in front of Olivia's door and just as she was about to knock the door opened with Ava and Emma coming out. They said their hellos and goodbyes as Ava was taking Emma to school. Olivia invited Natalia inside.

"So, I've made a decision and I wanted to tell you about it." Said Natalia as Olivia was pouring cup coffee for the both of them.

"OK?"

"I've decided to move to Springfield."

"Really, wow. I'm thrilled. I was not looking forward to you leaving."

"Me either. But as I said before, there's nothing really left for me in Chicago. I want to make a change. It's just me now; I like Springfield and I like the people." Said Natalia having to mentally stop herself from adding _I like you._

"Alright. What can I do to help? You can stay here until you find a place. I hope you'll accept that?"

"I will, thank you, Olivia."

Olivia was now in Natalia's personal space and she pulled the Latina into a hug.

"I'm really happy you're going to be here." Said Olivia.

"Me too." Replied Natalia.

When they pulled apart, they stayed there closed together each drowning in the other's eyes, before Olivia broke the stare.

"OK, so what else? Do you need help moving? What are you going to do about the loft?"

"I don't have much that I want to keep from there, none of the furniture or anything like that. I'll probably put all of Rafe's things in storage until I find a place here. Mostly I'll just have my clothes, keepsakes and such and everything in my kitchen."

The ladies sat down and made a plan. By the end of the week, they would be traveling to Chicago to spend the weekend packing up Natalia's loft. They made arrangements for movers to be there on Monday morning to move everything to Springfield and put it in storage for the time being.

"So, when do you want to start looking for a place to live? You said before you always wanted a house with land. Do you still want that?" Asked Olivia.

"I think so. I'll probably wait until after I get everything moved. I want to find a job. I can only volunteer so much, but I have no skills, so that will take some time."

"Don't worry about that just yet. You'll find something."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 6**

Friday rolled around and Olivia and Natalia were leaving for Chicago after having breakfast with Emma and Ava. Emma was so excited to find out that Natalia was moving to Springfield. As soon as breakfast was over Natalia was helping Emma gather her school belongings while Olivia had a few words with Ava before they left.

"OK, so if you'll check the payroll. Also, I probably won't be back in time for the meeting with the Dalton party so, I'll need you to handle that and…"

"Mom, I've got it covered." Interrupted Ava with a smirk.

"What?" Asked a not amused Olivia.

"You like her."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? I mean she straight."

"Ave…I'm…Yes, OK, yes. I do like her, a lot. Do I want it to be more, yes, but if the most we ever are to each other is friends then I'm good with that. She means that much to me."

"Even if she never feels the same way about you?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll leave it alone then."

"Thank you."

"I love you Mom, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I love you too, Baby." Said Olivia pulling her oldest daughter into a hug.

Ava was soon out the door with Emma and before long Natalia and Olivia were on their way to Chicago. Olivia had convinced Natalia to let them take one of the Beacon's full size SUVs that way they could bring back whatever else Natalia might want with her until she finds a permanent place. They had stopped by the kitchen and packed a cooler of drinks and nibbles for the ride. Natalia was loving going through Olivia's music selection in her iPod. Olivia had several selections that Natalia would have never pegged Olivia for.

They arrived just before lunch and unloaded their luggage first; Natalia showed Olivia around the loft and to the guest bedroom. The more Olivia wandered around the spacious modern apartment the more she could not picture Natalia living there. It just didn't seemed to fit the woman who had so quickly become her friend. One thing she did notice was the décor on the walls; it was mostly still photographs of various sizes, several quite large. Olivia considered herself well versed in art and in still photography, but she could not recognize this photographer's work.

"Natalia, these photos, are they all by the same photographer? I can't place the artist."

"Yes, the same person took them all." Replied Natalia a bit sheepishly.

"They are magnificent. If you don't mind me asking, how could you and Nick afford them, all of them. I'm sure none of these came cheap."

Natalia was a bit confused.

"The big ones, the ones bigger than 8x10 only cost the extra amount for the lab to blow them up to the size I wanted. The 8x10s and smaller, I developed those in my darkroom."

Olivia was blown away. Everything she was seeing, in her opinion, should be hanging on a museum wall. They were that good. She couldn't believe that Natalia had this talent and had not said anything.

"Natalia, Sweetie, come here." Said Olivia calling the Latina over to where Olivia was standing.

A photograph was hanging on the wall, it was large, poster size. It was a photo of a tree taken from standing under it looking up. You could see where children had added makeshift steps to help them in climbing the tree. The steps had originally been tied to the tree branches as to not drive nails into it. So many years had passed that the tree branches and trunk were now growing around the steps. Natalia had titled it, 'Where Have All The Children Gone'. It was breathtaking.

Natalia crossed the room to Olivia, her mind was still stuck on the endearment that Olivia had just awarded her by calling her Sweetie. No one ever gave her a name like that before, not even Nicky. He called her Nat and she hated it. She felt loved when Olivia called her that.

"You have a wonderful talent, do you know that? Why didn't you ever say anything about being a photographer?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm not Olivia. These are pictures I've just taken of things, people and places that I wanted. I liked some more than others and Nicky did to, so we decorated the loft with them."

"Sweetie, you have a talent and eye with the lens. You can do this for a living, you are that good."

There it was again, Sweetie. Natalia did her best to keep from blushing.

"No, I'm not Olivia. No one would want to buy these."

"Oh my gosh, you really don't see it do you? You just hold that thought."

Natalia watched as Olivia whipped out her phone and call someone. She had no idea who Olivia was calling; she was disappointed when Olivia walked out of the room. Natalia headed into her bedroom and put her bag on the bed and started to unpack. A few minutes later Olivia found her in there.

"OK, Natalia, tomorrow morning I'm going to prove to you that you have talent."

"Olivia what did you do?"

"It's a surprise, but your photos need to stay on the walls until after my surprise. So let's get started packing shall we?"

The ladies had a quick lunch and then commenced with packing. Olivia had packed the back of the SUV with broken down boxes from the Beacon. They started in Rafe's room and in a few short hours that had his room completely packed up. Next they packed all the bed linens, towels and such leaving just a few out to get them through the weekend. Next it would be everything in all the spare closets except for Natalia's, they were planning on doing it tomorrow. The last thing they got too was the kitchen. They had about 75% of the kitchen packed before they decided to quit for the night. Both ladies took long hot showers to relax and sooth their tired muscles. Natalia had a frozen casserole that she had set out earlier in the day and it was just about done in the oven. Olivia was poking around in the pantry and found a bottle of white wine. She preferred red, but in a pinch, white would do.

"Wow, Natalia this is wonderful. I never did ask, what is it?"

"It's tune noodle casserole."

"I've never had that before. I really like it."

They quietly finished their supper. It was not that late, but both ladies were tired from the drive and from packing. Both ladies found it hard to fall asleep that night knowing that the other was just down the hall. Each knew that their feelings were growing. Olivia knew she was attracted to Natalia and the more time she spent with the beautiful Latina, the deeper she was falling. For Natalia, it had been so long to have feelings like this for another person, so intense. It was scary for her. She wanted to explore them, but it was very terrifying for her.

Natalia woke early the next morning and was fixing breakfast when the smell of coffee brought Olivia to consciousness. Olivia still in her pajamas, sleep pants and a soft cotton tank, wandered into the kitchen still in a daze. Natalia thought it was the cutest thing in the world to see Olivia like this. She quickly poured a cup of black coffee and handed it to the still very sleepy woman.

"Good morning." Said Natalia very cheerful.

"Ugh. Thanks. How can you be so happy in the morning? So awake?"

"I've always been that way. I can see that you are obviously not a morning person."

"No, I need at least three cups of coffee before I'm fully awake and coherent."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hungry? I have eggs, how do you like them? Toast and fruit."

"Scramble, fried, doesn't matter. No bacon or sausage?"

"Oh , I have bacon in the fridge, but I don't think you need it. There's enough protein in the eggs." Said Natalia as she began to scramble the eggs.

"So you are policing my food now?"

"Maybe. Maybe I want you around for a very long time."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring. I don't have very many people in my life that do, so thank you."

Natalia reached over to place her hand on top of Olivia's. She smiled bashfully.

"You're welcome. Now eat up, we've lots of packing to do."

They ladies finished breakfast and each went to change into jeans; Olivia put on another tank top and Natalia put on a t-shirt. They both had on tennis shoes. Natalia pulled her hair back into a braid, that would keep it out of her way. Olivia had pulled hers back into a partial pony tail. Natalia turned the stereo on for some music to listen too while they worked and they commence in finishing the kitchen before tackling Natalia's closet.

Rafe's room had become the holding area; as soon as a box was taped and labeled it was moved in there. It was easier to do it that way and keep boxes from piling up too much in the living room. They were just about to start on Natalia's closet when someone knocked at the door. Natalia went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, is this Natalia Aitoro's residence?"

"Yes, I'm Natalia.

"Oh hello. I'm Jacques DuBois from the Art Institute of Chicago. I'm looking for a friend of mine, Olivia Spencer."

"Yes, she's here. Come in, please."

Natalia let the gentleman in and led him into the living room.

"Olivia. There's someone here to see you."

"Jacques?"

Natalia was now out of ear shot of their visitor when she spoke to Olivia, though still whispering.

"Olivia, what did you do?"

"Me, nothing, really. Come on. I'm just going to prove to you that you have talent Natalia." Said Olivia now pulling the Latina with her back into the living room.

There they saw their visitor admiring the photos on the wall.

"Jacques, bonjour."

"Bonjour, ma cheri." Replied the visitor as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Jacques, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Natalia Aitoro. She's the photographer I told you about."

"Bonjour, ma cheri." Replied Jacques kissing Natalia's hand as he did Olivia's.

"Olivia is correct, you are very talented with the few exhibits I have seen. Do you have more?"

Natalia was a bit embarrassed at first for having this stranger in her loft then him commenting on her photos. But the more they wandered the apartment looking at her photographs, she became more comfortable and more accepting of the praise he was bestowing on her.

"Ma cheri, you do have a beautiful eye. I would be proud to display your work at the institute. I would be honored to host your first showing when you are ready."

"I don't…I don't know. So much is happening…"

"Jacques, would you excuse us a moment?" Asked Olivia.

Olivia led Natalia into the master bedroom to talk privately; Olivia pushed the door closed. Still holding both of Natalia's hands, Olivia pulled her close to her so that their bodies were nearly touching.

"Hey, what is it? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought if someone who was in the art business saw your work, then you'd believe me, believe in yourself."

"No, it's just so much is happening, so quickly, I feel like I can't catch my breath. Rafe leaving again, me moving, I'm leaving everything behind…" Said Natalia trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down OK. I don't want you to hyperventilate. Look at me, look into my eyes. Breath in, slow; breath out. Again. OK. Sweetie, I know this is scary. You've lived your life one way for so long. I remember when Ava and I moved to the states, I had no one except for my new business partner at the Beacon. I was scared too, but Sweetie, that was the best decision I ever made in my life. You aren't going to know if this is right for you unless you try it. You said that you didn't feel at home in this loft, if this doesn't work and you decide to move back here you can at least find a place you like. But I would hate to think that you passed up an opportunity to find happiness again, to find something that will fulfill your life. I'll be there to help, so will Ava and Emma. You know how excited Emma is for you to be moving to Springfield. And as for your hidden photography talents, I really do think you can do this for a living. Jacques thinks so too. There one other thing I want to do for you if you'll let me?"

"What's that?"

"My brother Sam, he's a photo journalist. He's due for a visit back to the states. Let him see your work, you can talk to someone who does this for a living and see what he thinks. If after you talk to him and you don't want to do this, I'll never bring it up again."

Natalia was quiet, she was thinking about everything Olivia had just said. She felt like she had this overflow of emotion and she didn't have a place to store it all. She looked back up to Olivia's beautiful green eyes and she felt that connection again, love. She couldn't help herself and she leaned in to capture Olivia's lips. Olivia was startled and immediately pulled back.

"Natalia, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters you're straight and I'm not. You don't know what you are doing."

"It's what I feel, Olivia."

"No, look, let's go back out there and tell Jacques that you'll be in touch and finish getting you packed up. We need to forget what just happened." Said Olivia as she turned and walked out of Natalia's bedroom leaving Natalia slightly stunned.

Olivia and Natalia returned to the living and say their goodbyes to Jacques and resumed packing Natalia's things. Both noticed how the mood had changed; they only spoke about things that were relevant to Natalia's move. Natalia could feel Olivia distancing herself from their friendship. For Olivia, she was shocked that Natalia had kissed her. Yes, it is something she wanted, but Natalia is straight and this can't happen.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 7**

That evening after they have stopped packing for the day, Olivia has showered; but instead of coming to the dinner table dressed in her pajamas like she did the night before, she comes out dressed for a night on the town.

"I'm going out." Announced Olivia to Natalia who was fixing their dinner.

"What? Why? Dinner's almost ready." Asked a confused Natalia.

"I need to…I need to not be here right now. I don't know what time I'll be back. Do you have a spare key?"

Natalia didn't want to argue with Olivia. She could only hope that some space between them will help Olivia see that this is something she wanted, that they both wanted. Natalia went to her purse on the table and retrieved the extra set of keys and gave them to Olivia.

"Olivia, I…"

"No, not now, please." Interrupted Olivia.

Natalia didn't push and watched her friend leave. She felt like her heart was breaking as she watched Olivia walk out the door. She tried to hold off the tears, but they still came anyway. Natalia wasn't sure how much time had passed, she felt like she didn't have any tears left to cry and finally decided to eat a little something before going to bed. Thankfully, she was able to fall asleep mostly from emotional exhaustion.

Olivia drove around the city for a while before she ended up at one of Chicago's more high end lesbian clubs. She found an empty seat at the bar and order a martini, extra dry, extra olives. By the third drink, Olivia knew she was trying to drink enough to forget what had happened, forget about Natalia kissing her. She was about to order another drink when she felt a hand at the small of her back. She turned to her left to see who the hand belonged too and found a beautiful blue eyed blond attached to it.

"Hi, I don't recall seeing you her before." Said the blond.

"Been a while, I'm here on business." Lied Olivia.

"Mind some company? I have a booth; it's more comfortable."

"Sure." Replied Olivia as she followed the blond to a small booth in the back of the club.

It wasn't long before Olivia was making out with the blond. Things were getting very heated; hands were roaming. They broke their kiss and the blond started to lay kisses down Olivia's throat. It felt good, the physical contact. It had been a long time for Olivia. Since Maggie's death, she'd focused on her girls. She had a one night stand or two; but she wanted more.

"I live close by, want to come back to my place?" Asked the blond.

Olivia felt like she was drowning and the only thing that could save her was Natalia. She couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I can't. There's someone else and I can't hurt them like this. I'm sorry." Apologized Olivia as she climbed out of the booth.

"No, it's OK. Your girl is very lucky. Are you OK to drive?" Asked the blond.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Replied Olivia.

Olivia said her goodbyes to the blond and left the club. She was thankful it took a few minutes for the valet to retrieve her SUV. The cool night air helped to sober her up more. It wasn't far back to Natalia's loft; she pulled into the parking garage and turned off the engine. She sat there a moment gathering her thoughts before she headed upstairs. She glanced at the clock before taking her keys out of the switch. It was nearly 2am. She didn't realize she had been gone that long. All she wanted now was a hot shower and a bed.

Natalia woke up when she heard Olivia come in. It was an old habit from when Nicky would come home at all hours of the night. She got up and grabbed her robe and padded down to the guest room. She heard the shower and decided to return to bed.

The next morning, Natalia did not attempt to wake Olivia up. She knew Olivia had been out late and it was her fault for Olivia going out in the first place. She quietly fixed herself some breakfast and continued packing the apartment.

It was just before noon when Olivia finally ventured out of the guest bedroom. Her head was still fuzzy from the alcohol. She made her way into the kitchen not seeing Natalia anywhere; she was surprised and thankful that there was still hot coffee in the pot. She sat down at the table pulling the two ibuprofen from her pocket and downing them with the second swig of coffee. She could hear Natalia in her bedroom, so she quickly finished that cup of coffee and poured another one before heading back to the guest bedroom. She finished that cup before getting in the shower.

Natalia didn't realize Olivia was up until she heard the shower going. She went to the kitchen and saw that some of the coffee was gone, but it didn't appear that Olivia had ate anything. She decided to put some soup on as Olivia would probably hungry, but her stomach may not feel like anything to heavy depending on how much alcohol she drank. Natalia had the soup ready but Olivia was still not out of the shower. She figured that Olivia would want more coffee so she left it warming. Natalia left Olivia a note by the pot that she was going to take the clothes she had set aside for donation to the local homeless shelter. She picked up the keys to the SUV where Olivia had left them when she came in last night, grabbed the bags and left the loft.

Olivia felt refreshed after the shower and coffee, she slipped out of the guest bedroom assuming Natalia was still down the hall in her bedroom. She noticed how quiet it seemed when she got to the kitchen and that's when the aroma hit her. Something smelled wonderful. She saw the pot on the stove and then a note by the coffee pot.

_Olivia,_

_I've gone to take the clothes I'm donating to the shelter. I'll be back shortly. Please eat something. There's homemade chicken soup simmering._

_Love,_

_Natalia_

Olivia smiled as she read the note. Even though she and Natalia were…were what? At odds? Fighting? Arguing? She still made the effort to take of her. Olivia tried to push the thoughts from her brain and fix a bite to eat.

Olivia was at the sink washing her lunch dishes when she heard Natalia coming through the door. She quickly dried her hands and stepped around the corner to greet her friend.

"Hey, you're up?" Said Natalia.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"It's OK."

"Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome."

"Natalia/Olivia." They both called to each other at the same time.

"Can I go first?" Asked Natalia.

"OK."

"Come sit." Said Natalia leading Olivia to the sofa.

The ladies settle onto the sofa both angled a bit so they are somewhat facing each other. Natalia debated on picking up Olivia's hand, she wanted the connection while she spoke but was unsure. She decided against it, for now.

"Olivia, what happened yesterday, I wanted it to. When I kissed you I knew what I was doing. I'm attracted to you; I feel this pull, this connection to you. I never done anything like this before. Nicky and I, we grew up together, we were best friends all through school. It was almost expected that we would be together. I did love him. Would he and I have gotten married had I not gotten pregnant with Rafe? I don't know. But what I do know is that everything for me changed the moment I met you. I have feelings for you Olivia and I want to see where they go." Said Natalia.

Olivia still was uncertain if she wanted to go down the path with Natalia. Natalia's is straight, getting involved with a gay woman has consequences and she just doesn't think that Natalia has thought this through. It just can't be that simple for Natalia to switch sides, so to speak.

"Natalia, this can't be that easy for you, can it? You're straight. Getting involved with me, with a woman…it's not easy. There are real prejudices in the world. What about your son? How do you think he is going to react to this?"

"This isn't easy for me, Olivia; that's what you're not getting! As far as my son goes, Nicky and I raised him to be open minded and accepting of everyone regardless of who there are, what they believe or who they love. I believe in my heart that he'll be OK with this. Yes, I'm sure he'll be surprised, shocked even, but I know my son loves me and he'll support me. He only wants me to be happy, especially now that his father is no longer here. But, Olivia, if you can't do this, if you don't want me, I'll understand. I hope that we can still be friends, can't we?"

"I don't know how to be your friend after that kiss, Natalia."

"Why?"

"Because I feel more for you than a friend should."

"If you feel the same way I do, then why can't we try and see where this goes. I want to Olivia. I know what I feel for you; it's unlike anything I've ever felt before, not even with Nicky. Don't you want me?"

Olivia shifted closer to Natalia on the sofa and reached for Natalia's hands, pulling them to her chest. Olivia was looking deep into Natalia's big brown eyes. Olivia realized in that moment, she could spend a lifetime looking into those eyes. She saw a tear trace down Natalia's cheek. Olivia let go with one of her hands and reached for that tear touching it away. Her fingers caressed Natalia cheek before cupping it pulling their heads together resting against each other's foreheads. Olivia could no longer hold the tears back.

"All I want is to see you, to touch you, to kiss you, but…" Said Olivia.

"But what Olivia? Do what you feel." Said Natalia.

Olivia took in a breath and closed the distance for the last few inches that separated them and brushed her lips against Natalia's. Their lips moved in sync with each other until Olivia pulled back slightly. She opened her eyes and found Natalia's looking back at her with love, contentment and wanton need. Olivia closed her eyes and captured Natalia's lips again. This time, she parted her mouth and gently teased Natalia's with her tongue asking for entry to which Natalia granted.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 8**

The ladies continued kissing on the sofa, slowly it was becoming more frenzied, more heated. Neither woman realized that their bodies had lowered onto the sofa. Olivia was half laying on top of Natalia and the lips never separated. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, when neither had any oxygen left in their lungs, their kiss was broken. Olivia pulled back slightly bringing a hand to Natalia's cheek gently tracing the bone, her eyes never leaving Natalia's.

"Are you sure?" The older woman asks barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Olivia. I want this. I want you."

Olivia dropped her head to Natalia's lips for one chaste kiss and then stood up from the sofa.

"Wait here." Said Olivia as she disappeared towards the bedrooms.

Natalia wasn't sure what was happening. She heard Olivia opening some boxes; then she heard more footsteps. Then it was quiet before she heard Olivia's approaching footsteps again. Olivia came over to the sofa holding her hand out to the Latina. Natalia took it and let Olivia lead her to the master bedroom. She was amazed at what she saw. The dark drapes were pulled tightly shut letting in very little daylight. Nicky had asked for dark drapes because of the odd hours of the day that he would have to sleep. One would not really now that it is currently afternoon now. Apparently Olivia remembered which boxes held Natalia's candles as there 10 or so lit and sprinkled around the now sparse bedroom. Lastly she saw that the bed covers had been turned. Olivia turned to face Natalia.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but are you sure?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia answered with a kiss. They pulled back and Olivia felt Natalia's hands reach for her t-shirt and start to pull it over her head. Slowly one article of clothing at a time, they undressed each other down to their underwear. Olivia held Natalia's hands with their hands down below their waists; they stood facing each other. She let go of each hand and let her fingertips trace up each of Natalia's arms to the shoulder. She stopped just before each bra strap.

"God, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia dropped her head and blushed a bit before raising it up again to look into Olivia's deep green eyes.

"You make me feel beautiful when you look at me that way." Replied the Latina.

"Well, you are." Kiss. "So beautiful." Kiss. "So gorgeous." Kiss. Said Olivia as she placed kisses to each of Natalia's dimples before capturing her lips again.

Olivia now shifted back from Natalia and allowed her fingers just passed Natalia's bra straps across her collarbones. She gently tugged each strap off of Natalia's shoulders and she leaned forward to kiss the left shoulder where the bra strap once was. This was the first time Olivia was tasting Natalia's olive tanned skin with the exception of the Latina's lips and cheeks. As she continued to love this new patch of skin, her arms snaked around Natalia's back to unclasp her bra. Almost immediately, Olivia felt Natalia's hands at her back doing the exact same thing.

When Olivia pulled back both their bras fell to the floor. Both women were at a loss of words as to what they were seeing now. Olivia hands had slid around Natalia's torso as she pulled back and were resting beside each of Natalia's breasts on her rib cage. Olivia pulled her hands slightly forward to cup each breast. It had been a long time since Olivia had felt anything this exquisite. Natalia was so soft, she wanted more. Olivia reached her thumbs up to bush across each nipple which were already at attention. Natalia having never experienced anything like this before couldn't help but take in a quick deep breath.

Olivia hands slid down to Natalia's waist and slipped just inside the waist band of Natalia's panties. She gently tugged the material over Natalia's hips until the garment fell to the floor. At the same time Natalia was stepping out of her panties she was pushing Olivia's across her hips to rid the older woman of her last piece of clothing. Now both ladies were completely nude finally seeing each other completely for the first time. Olivia captured Natalia's lips again and stepped the Latina backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed.

Natalia sat down on the bed and pushed herself further up into the bed and watched as Olivia crawled across to her as if she was a lioness stalking her prey. Once Olivia reached Natalia, she settled her body on top of Natalia's. Natalia had spread her legs inviting Olivia to join her in the most intimate way possible. Slowly they explored each other's bodies. Olivia was doing things to Natalia's body that Nicky never did. He never took the time to tend to her needs. Olivia's mouth was laying kisses everywhere, but when her mouth landed on Natalia's breasts, she felt transformed.

After servicing one breast Olivia shifted to the other, but instead of her hand pleasuring the breast she just left, Natalia felt it trailing down the side of her torso to her hip. Then it left her body all together as she felt the bed dip near her hips. Olivia was shifting her body off to the side. When Olivia settled back into bed and Natalia she resumed kissing her while she placed a leg in between Natalia's putting just the right amount of pressure to Natalia's core. Natalia felt Olivia shift away again; she whimpered at the loss of the contact she had been receiving between her legs. Quickly, however, it was replaced.

Natalia felt Olivia's hand now slipping through her velvety folds. She was already wet and was becoming wetter by the second. Olivia knew just how long to massage her core before she entered her. After Nicky died Natalia had not been with another man. At first it was too soon, of course. But then later, she was just not interested plus she had not met anyone that made her want to have sex again; that was until Olivia. It wasn't long before Natalia was being pleasured unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She didn't know if it was because she was with a woman; who better to know what another woman would want or if it was Olivia. It was Olivia. She knew that now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was because of Olivia.

Olivia could feel Natalia's orgasm building the way her walls were constricting. She moved slightly to locate that internal bundle of nerves with that and an added thumb to Natalia's clit she pushed Natalia over the edge into ecstasy. Olivia watched almost in awe as the orgasm waved through Natalia's body. Once Natalia stilled, Olivia retreated from inside Natalia and moved up to take her love into her arms. There was no going back for Olivia now. She realized that she had given her heart to Natalia, now and forever.

Natalia stirred after a few minutes to realize she was no longer on her back; she was nestled at Olivia's side with Olivia's arms wrapped possessively around her as if holding on for dear life. Her head was laying on Olivia's chest towards her shoulder. She turned slightly to place a kiss to Olivia's pulse point.

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia. I'm right where I want to be." Said Natalia trying to calm the older woman's fears.

"It's just…I…I…" Stammered Olivia.

Natalia pushed up onto her elbow so that she could look into Olivia's eyes.

"I wanted this Olivia, you, us together. You make me feel things that I thought were long dead. You've brought me back to life. Since I've met you, things don't seem as shaded, the sky is bluer, the trees are greener…I…I've fallen in love with you."

"I love you too." Said Olivia softly.

Natalia leaned down placing a tender kiss to Olivia's lips hoping to convey her love physically.

"Talia, I…I haven't felt this way in a very long time. Not since Maggie and even then I don't remember feeling like this with her. The things you do to me, the way you make me feel…I can't explain it, nothing has ever existed for me like this before."

Natalia smiled at the new nickname that Olivia had adorned her with. No one had ever said her name the way Olivia did. Just those few syllables alone pushed a rush of heat through Natalia's body.

"Olivia, I feel it too. I feel the same way. I never felt like this before, not even with Nicky."

Natalia returned to showing Olivia how she felt about her, by kissing her, by loving her. Natalia took her time and tried to remember everything that Olivia did to her. She never gave Nicky oral pleasure other than kisses. It just didn't seem right to her to do that; but when she tasted Olivia's skin for the first time she knew she would be feasting on Olivia's breasts and she did just that. She was taking her time but she could tell that Olivia was getting anxious, wanting more. Natalia stopped her feast and looked back up to her love's face. She reached a hand to the underside of Olivia's chin as she kissed her mouth once.

"Olivia, show me what to do? What do you want?"

Olivia took Natalia's hand from her face and brought it to her mouth opening the palm along the way. She kissed Natalia's palm before leading her love's hand to her own heated core and slipping it through her folds. It didn't take long for Natalia to figure out what Olivia reacted too and what she didn't. Entering Olivia for the first time was nearly an out of body experience for Natalia and soon Olivia was screaming out Natalia's name when the orgasm Natalia gave her rippled through her body. The ladies would make love a couple more times that afternoon before they finally extricated themselves from the bed as sustenance was needed.

Later that night when they had turned in for the night, they were lying in bed together, in Natalia's bed. They had made love and were just content to hold each other as they drifted off to sleep. Olivia was on her back and Natalia was settled at her side with her head on Olivia's chest listening to the steady heartbeat. Olivia's hand had been tracing an erratic pattern over Natalia's lower back and Natalia's arm that was draped over Olivia's torso was caressing the side of Olivia's rib cage. Natalia didn't want to mess up the new found status of their relationship, but ever since Olivia had walked out on her the other night, it had been nagging at her where Olivia went.

"Olivia, can I ask you something?" Asked Natalia quietly.

"You can ask me anything, Talia."

"Where did you go last night?"

Natalia felt Olivia tense at the question. She felt the older woman swallow.

"I'm sorry. I have no right to ask." Added Natalia in response to Olivia body language.

"No, no Natalia. You do have the right to know where I went and why."

Olivia pushed out from under Natalia and turned on her side to face her new love.

"There were so many things going through my head after you kissed me. First, I have been fighting my attraction to you since day one. I really enjoyed getting to know you as a friend and I told myself that I could keep my feelings for you under control, because no matter what I wanted you in my life even if it was only as a friend. You are straight, were straight…um…I mean, I didn't know if you could be with me in this way. I didn't want you to do something that you would have regretted. So that is why I stopped you. I didn't honestly think we could have this." Said Olivia motioning in the space between them.

"I felt like I was suffocating being so close to you knowing how I felt and that we could never have this. And then you kissed me. It just really threw me for a loop. I didn't know what to do. I needed space, distance between us to figure this out and how and what we were going to be to each other." Added Olivia.

"So where did you go?"

"A lesbian bar."

"Why?"

"Mainly for the alcohol; all you had here was wine. I wanted to forget for a while what I was dealing with."

"Did it help?"

"I was by myself at the bar; I wasn't paying attention to anyone, just drinking my martinis. This woman, she hit on me."

Natalia felt a pang of jealously rip through her body. She did her best not to let on to Olivia.

"What…what did you do?"

"She had a booth; she invited me to join her and I did. We didn't talk long before she started kissing me. I didn't stop her. It had been so long since I have had that kind of physical contact; it felt good. We kissed for a while and then she asked me back to her place."

Olivia felt Natalia shift away from her and start to get out of bed, as if already assuming that Olivia had slept with the other woman.

"Hey…hey…hey." Said Olivia grabbing on to Natalia to keep her from pulling away.

"I didn't sleep with her. I told her I couldn't. I told her that there was someone else. I made my apologies and said goodbye. Then I came back here. The whole time I was gone, all I wanted to do was come back here and be with you. But I couldn't be the one, the reason for you…I didn't know what offering my love would do to you. I couldn't be the one to ask you to change who you are and what you believe. I…I…" Stammered Olivia.

"You didn't. Don't you see that Olivia? I'm the one that realized how I felt about you. I'm the one who kissed you first. Olivia, I've given you my heart; male, female that was never a determining factor in my feelings for you. I fell in love with you, not a man, not a woman, you."

Natalia shifted forward to Olivia and captured her lips. She kissed her hard and passionately. She wanted Olivia to truly and completely understand and accept that this is what she wanted and that Olivia is who she wanted to be with.

They ended up staying a couple of extra days to finish Natalia's packing and to make up for the additional time they spent in bed exploring this new facet of their relationship. When they did finally return to Springfield they were fully committed to being a couple. Ava could completely read it on her mother's face. She was happy. Emma was over the moon at Natalia being with her Mommy. Everyone else they encountered in Springfield was extremely supportive.

Natalia moved into Olivia's suite at the Beacon, temporarily. Natalia still wanted to find a place of her own, a house. Natalia had sent Rafe a couple of emails asking him to call and finally about a week later he was able to do that. Natalia told him about moving, but not about Olivia, she wanted to do that in person if possible. So for now she was going to worry about getting settled in Springfield. Olivia did the same with her brother Sam. It was hard to get him on his cell phone, so it was always easiest for her to email him and have him call when he could. He finally did and made plans to come back to the states for a visit, though it would be 6-8 weeks before that would happen.

Several weeks had passed and Emma only had a half day at school. Olivia suggested a picnic in the park with her favorite girls. Olivia and Natalia picked Emma up from school and Ava met them in the park. They opted to claim the gazebo as no one was occupying it at the moment. They all enjoyed their gourmet lunch as prepared by the Beacon chef. Emma played for a while and ran into a couple of friends from school and she left with them for an impromptu play date. Ava soon returned to the Beacon. Olivia needed to run an errand and asked Natalia to go with her. They packed up their picnic items and put them in the trunk before leaving the park.

It took Natalia a few minutes and the sign that they were leaving the city limits of Springfield before she asked Olivia where they were going.

"Olivia?"

"What is it Honey?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Slightly miffed Natalia returned to gaze out of the passenger window at the Springfield country side. It wasn't long before Olivia turned off the main road onto a driveway that disappeared into a tunnel of trees. It was a short tunnel and on the other side revealed a beautiful country farmhouse. At first Natalia didn't say anything, she was enamored with the house, it's setting, the acreage around it. She didn't even realize that Olivia had parked the car and actually gotten out until Olivia called to her.

"Talia, are you coming?"

"What? Oh, OK." Said Natalia as she got out of the car.

Olivia waited for Natalia to round the car; she held her hand out for Natalia to take it and they walked along the sidewalk up onto the front porch. Natalia assumed Olivia was reaching to ring the doorbell, but she watched as Olivia pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Olivia stepped inside, but Natalia was still rooted where she stood.

"Come in." Said Olivia.

Natalia opened her mouth to speak, but instead closed it and walked across the threshold into the quaint country home. Just inside, Natalia wandered around the living room, before she finally decided she wanted answers from Olivia.

"Olivia, whose house is this?" Asked Natalia firmly.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 9**

"Yours, if you want it?" Said Olivia.

Natalia slowly wandered around the lower level as Olivia explained that the farmhouse belonged to her ex-business partner Cassie and that Cassie had moved away but never done anything with the house until now; she was ready to sell it. They continued upstairs and Natalia went into every room, looked in every closet, every bathroom, everywhere. Olivia mentioned the amount of acreage, the barn that was livestock ready and the pond which has seasonal ducks. They ended up back in the kitchen; Natalia kept dragging her fingers across the counter, the stove, the sink. She peeked in and out of cabinets. She spied into the pantry and the laundry room. It was everything she ever dreamed about for a house, no a home.

Olivia watched and just observed her love. Even though they'd only known each other for a short time, Olivia could tell that Natalia wanted this farmhouse.

"Talia, from what you've told me about your finances you can afford this and if you don't want to do the photography thing and get a job, I'll help you there. You can work at the Beacon if you want."

"I love this home Olivia. It's everything I've ever wanted in a home, but it'll will only be complete and I will only buy it under one condition."

A little confused as to what her love was thinking, Olivia questioned her.

"Oh, and what condition would that be?"

"That you and Emma move in here with me. What do you say? We already living together at the Beacon, but that's not really a home."

Olivia was a bit taken a back. She hadn't expected Natalia to want to move in together, yet; staying together at the Beacon was one thing, but this… It had only been a couple of months. She stepped around the table and took Natalia's hand and led her into the living room to the sofa.

"You're not ready?" Asked a defeated Natalia.

"I'm moving too fast." Added the Latina.

Taking Natalia hands in hers, Olivia spoke genuinely from her heart.

"Talia, I love you and I would love nothing more than to live here with you and Emma. Moving in is a big step and you still haven't had a chance to talk to your son. I only met him briefly that one time. So he doesn't know me either. I'm not saying no, but wouldn't you want to talk to him first?" Said Olivia.

Olivia would call the movers today, but she wanted forever with Natalia and she knew that Rafe's acceptance or disapproval would impact their relationship.

"I don't know when I'll see him. He probably won't get a long enough leave to come home for a while."

"Well, I have an idea. What if you and me take a trip to say Greece? Maybe Rafe can let us know when he is going to have leave and we can make arrangements to bring him to Greece. You can have a few days to spend with your son and tell him about us."

"That's awfully expensive, Olivia. I know I have the money with the sale of the loft and all, but…"

"I wish you wouldn't worry about money, Talia. I have plenty for several lifetimes. You, the girls and Rafe never have to worry about money again. And I don't mind spending a little bit of money now if it means that moving in with you sooner rather than later."

"Well, you do have a point there. Are you sure, Olivia, that's it's not too much?"

"I know that a lot of the way I can and do live my life is foreign to you because of the money. Money can change people, but if you keep yourself in check you can learn how to not let yourself get out of control with it."

"How do you do that Olivia?"

"First of all, I always keep my kids in the back of my mind. You know how you read about the spoil little rich kids getting into trouble. Well, I don't want my girls to be that way and most of those kids learned to be that way because either that's how their parents are or the parents didn't do enough to control their behavior. I, also, try to remember my childhood when we didn't have much. Now, I won't lie to you, I do like expensive things. I mean you've seen my shoe collection. I am going to enjoy what I have. And one of the ways I can enjoy what I have is to spend it on those I love. So, a trip to Greece, no Baby, it's not too much, not at all."

"OK, so we go to Greece and see Rafe; then when we get back home you and Emma will move in here with me?"

Natalia could see Olivia's hesitation and she felt as though she could read Olivia's mind. Olivia was concerned that Rafe would not accept her in his mother's life as her lover and girlfriend. He's only known his mother to be romantically involved with one person, his father.

"Honey, he'll be OK with this. He only wants me to be happy and when I tell him that you make me happy, he'll be fine with us. He'll be happy too. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Whispered Olivia.

The ladies lips immediately sought the other. They spent the next little while enjoying their solitude in the quiet country farmhouse. Later, when they got back to the Beacon, Natalia emailed Rafe and asked him to call again when he could. Ava and Emma were disappointed that they weren't going to get to go to Greece. Ava was needed to run the Beacon in Olivia's absence and to help take care of Emma. Emma was still in school and Olivia did not want her to miss that much time so near to the end of the school year. Olivia and Natalia did promise the girls a trip that summer to a warm sunny coastal beach somewhere, that seemed to pacify them for now.

It was week later when Rafe finally got an opportunity to call. It was on the books that in three weeks his unit would get 5 days leave. He and some of his buddies had been talking about taking a trip, but now he would bow out of their plans to join his Ma in Greece for a few days. He was really excited at the chance to see his Ma. Olivia's assistant got to work on making their travel plans to Greece and their hotel reservations as well as Rafe's travel from where he was stationed to Greece. If all went as planned, Olivia and Natalia would have a couple of days alone before Rafe would arrived and then they planned to stay a few more days after he leaves before heading back to the states.

Olivia, Emma and Ava all helped Natalia with purchasing the farmhouse and helping her move and get settled. Emma loved the farmhouse when she saw it and of course one of the first questions she asked was if she and her Mommy were going to move in with Natalia. Olivia managed to dodge the question for now. She didn't want to answer one way or the other or in a half truth until things were settled with Rafe. Olivia didn't let Emma spend the night any just yet, however if Ava was keeping Emma or her Daddy or if she had a sleepover, Olivia was there with her bag packed ready and waiting.

Finally after those three excruciating weeks had passed, Olivia and Natalia were on their way to Greece. Olivia asked Phillip for use of the Spaulding private jet and he was more than happy to oblige. So far, Rafe's leave was still a go, though it could be cancelled at any moment. It was a long bout of flying time, but at least it was broken up into stages. They had to make a couple of stops to refuel in New York and then again in London. They had a limo waiting to take them to the beautiful five start hotel a stone's throw from the Aegean Sea.

That first day in Greece, Olivia and Natalia spent it mostly in bed. Partly due to the time difference and they were also taking advantage of being alone in a luxurious hotel room in one of the most beautiful places on earth. Olivia was still a bit nervous as to Rafe's reaction, but for the life of her she couldn't see any of that in Natalia. It really surprised her to see Natalia's confidence in her son and what she thinks his reaction will be. Finally, the morning of Rafe's arrival Olivia started to see a few nerves presenting themselves in her girlfriend. Little did Olivia know those nerves were not from Natalia's worries over Rafe's reaction, but from finally realizing and getting her happily ever after. It was right there for the taking and she did not want anything to jeopardize that.

Olivia arranged for a car to take them to the airport; the driver waited while the ladies went to the passenger pickup area. Rafe's flight was on time per the monitors so it would be just a few more minutes. Olivia kept watching the monitors and then his flight status had changed to landed so now they just had to watch through the sea of people, which did include quite a bit military personnel, to spot Rafe. Natalia couldn't see him, a lot of the soldiers looked alike, but she could hear him calling Ma! She spotted him behind another burly soldier and he darted around him quickening his pace to Natalia. When he reached her he dropped his bag and scooped her up into his arms hugging, turning them around once before allowing Natalia's feet to find ground again.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 10**

Natalia reintroduced Rafe to Olivia as they walked out of the airport. He was a bit surprised at the hotel that they were staying at as it was not one that his Ma would normally be accustomed to staying at. Olivia had arranged for a two bedroom suite for the three of them. In case Rafe had issues with them, Olivia had another single room reserved for her; though she never told Natalia she did this. When they got to the hotel, Natalia asked if Rafe needed to rest any. He didn't; he just wanted a long hot shower then he'd be good to go. When the ladies heard the shower cut off, Olivia left them alone. She changed into her bathing suit and put on a cover up; then gathered her beach belongings together and left.

Natalia was sitting on the balcony looking out over the beach and ocean. After a few minutes she was able to spot Olivia as she exited the hotel finding her a spot on the beach to settle down. It wasn't much longer until she heard her son's footsteps approaching.

"Hey Ma. The shower felt great; I could have stayed in there all day. Where's Olivia?"

"Right there." Said Natalia pointing down to the beach.

"She wanted to give us some time alone."

"Ma, I know I asked this before, but this trip, I know you miss me; but this is a lot of money to spend."

"My finances are fine Rafe. Yes, I do miss you. I miss you terribly every second of every day. I worry, because you are half way around the world and there's always that possibility that I'll never see you again. There is, however, a specific reason for this trip."

"OK?"

"Come sit." Said Natalia as they moved to the patio lounge chairs.

Natalia sat on one and then Rafe sat on the other one across from her.

"Rafe you know I have made some big changes in my life recently, selling the loft and moving to Springfield; but you don't know the reason, the real reason I have made these decisions."

Rafe sat quietly listening to his mother.

"When you and I went to Springfield for your grandfather's funeral something happened; something very unexpected. It threw me at first, but I want you to know and to understand that I am happy, the happiest I've been in a very long time. I never thought I would find happiest like this after your father died."

"OK, Ma. Just what are you saying? Have you met someone?"

Natalia reached forward with both hands each landing on a cheek belonging to her son. She smiled sweetly showing her dimples in full form.

"Raphael, your father and I raised you to be open minded and to accept everyone for who they are and what they believe. Not long after we arrived in Springfield for your grandfather's funeral I did find myself attracted to someone. At first I didn't understand it. It had been so long since I've felt like that and I was very surprised that the person I was attracted to…" Natalia took a breath here hoping that would alert her son that this was big. "was a woman, Olivia."

"Um, OK. You're…So…Are you and Olivia?...I…I'm not sure I understand Ma. What exactly are you telling me?"

"I found myself attracted to Olivia. As I said, at first, it did throw me. After you left, I spent more time with Olivia and my attraction for her grew; I realized I had developed romantic feelings for her. She felt the same Rafe. We both initially fought it each for different reasons. As far as Olivia knew I was straight and she didn't think that anything could ever happen between us. Me, I've only loved one other person in my life and that was your father. I want to tell you what I told Olivia. I fell in love with Olivia, not a man, not a woman, just Olivia."

Rafe stood and walked over to the balcony railing. Natalia could see that his eyes trailed to Olivia sitting on the beach.

"So you're gay? Have you always had these feelings?"

"Olivia is the only woman I have ever had these feelings for and she just happens to be a woman. I don't know, maybe bi-sexual would be a better term, but Rafe, you know I don't like labels. Why do you have to label it? That shouldn't matter. All that should matter is that I am happy."

Natalia had joined Rafe at the railing. She reached for his arm hoping he'd turn to face her, which he did.

"Are you Ma? Happy?"

"I am, Raphael, I am."

"I want you to be happy Ma, I do, but being with a woman…I don't want you to have to deal the bigotry that still exists."

"I know, but if I have Olivia by my side and if I know that I have your support, I can make it through anything."

Rafe pulled his mother into a hug and hugged her tight.

"Ma, you mind if I have some time alone. I just want to process this."

"OK. I'll change and go join Olivia on the beach."

"OK."

Natalia left her only child on the balcony to think about what she had just told him. She quickly changed and left the suite to join Olivia.

"Hey you, can I join you?" Asked Natalia as she approached Olivia.

"Hey. So how did it go?" Asked Olivia as Natalia spread her towel to join Olivia.

Natalia leaned over to give Olivia a chaste kiss. She knew full well that if Rafe was still on the balcony he will see her kissing Olivia. She actually did this on purpose because she wants her son to see that being with Olivia is not something that she is going to hide, that she is not ashamed to be with her. Natalia filled in Olivia on her conversation with Rafe.

Rafe did indeed she his mother kiss Olivia. He smiled thinking about how radiant his mother looked over these past few hours since they picked him up at the airport. He turned and went back into the suite. He went to the his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when a thought occurred to him. He turned and crossed the suite to the other bedroom. He hesitated before he entered. The bed was made; there was a suitcase on the luggage rack and another on the floor. He opened the closet and found clothes that he knew to be his mother's but also a few outfits that were definitely not his mother's taste or size. It was blatantly obvious that his ma and Olivia were in a physical relationship, sharing a bedroom. He closed the closet door and left the bedroom heading for his. He grabbed his ipod and popped in the ear buds, search through a few songs until one struck him. He then crawled onto the made bed and laid down.

A couple of hours later, having their fill of sun and surf for the afternoon, Olivia and Natalia packed up their belongings and headed back up to their suite. When they got back inside, Natalia went in search of Rafe and he wasn't anywhere in the suite and she was getting worried.

"Olivia, Rafe's not here. I don't know where he is." Announced a panicked Natalia.

"He's gone for a run." Replied Olivia coming from their bedroom.

"How do you know that?" Asked a still slightly upset Latina.

"Because his note says, I quote, Ma, I've gone for a run. Will be back soon. Rafe. End quote." Said Olivia jokingly trying to lift Natalia's mood.

"Come here." Said Olivia pulling Natalia into an embrace.

"You said your talk went good. Just give him some time. Let's go take a shower and rinse the sand off. Hopefully he'll be back soon and we can see how he is doing and maybe decide what we are going to do for dinner. Come on. This way." Said Olivia tugging Natalia towards their bedroom and bathroom.

It was another hour or so before Rafe finally came back. He didn't say much other than that he was going to take a shower. Finally emerging from his bedroom, showered and dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a t-shirt, Rafe went over to the wet bar for a bottle of water. He noticed that his mother and Olivia were on the balcony. He walked out onto the balcony ready to tell his mother and her girlfriend his feelings on them being together.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey." Rafe said softly as he came out onto the balcony.

"Hey." Said Natalia as she got up from the lounge chair going over to greet him.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier. I just needed to think about everything." Apologized Rafe.

"No, that's OK. I am sort of hitting you with this all of a sudden. I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone or in email." Replied Natalia.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Ma, I…sit, both of you." Said as he indicated for Natalia to sit next to Olivia and he sat across from them.

"Ma, I meant what I said. I want you to be happy. I know when dad died, I saw you stop living. I mean you were still there for me and you did your volunteering, but that was it. If I am being honest the few hours I have been with you here today, there's something different about you. You have this vibrancy around you. It's like you weren't alive before, but you are now. I don't know if I'm making sense. If Olivia can make you happy then I'll be OK with that. It'll just take a little time to get use to it."

Rafe had barely finished getting his words out when his Ma had launched herself into his arms nearly toppling the two of them off the chair.

"Raphael, I love you so much. You have no idea what your understanding and support means for Olivia and I. I know from your perspective it can seem like this is all happening really fast, but I promise you it isn't."

"OK, Ma. OK. How about we just hang out for the next few days and let me get to know Olivia better, OK?"

"Thank you."

Natalia pulled out of Rafe's arms and sat back don't beside Olivia. She took Olivia's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tight.

"So dinner?" Asked Olivia.

They decided to order room service and eat on the balcony. It did seem a little tense at first, but as time wore on the mood lightened. Rafe was watching his mother closely. He was realizing that he had never really seen her like this before, so happy and carefree. He watch Olivia too. He saw that Olivia was attentive where his mother was concerned. They really seemed to complement each other. He got the feeling that they were not showing too much PDA for his benefit; though he did catch them in a couple of kisses when they thought he wasn't in the room. After dinner, Olivia left the suite for a while to go for a walk on the beach. She and Natalia had talked briefly and there was one bit of conversation that needed to happen between mother and son.

"OK, so I guess there's more you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Rafe to his mother just after Olivia left.

"Yes." Said Natalia motioning her son to the sofa.

"I assume you've figured out by now that Olivia and I are sharing a bedroom. I mean you left your note for me in there when you went out for your run."

"Yeah, I wandered in there and saw your suitcases and both of your clothes in the closet."

"I've been staying with Olivia and Emma in their suite at the Beacon; but I also have some good news. I bought a house."

"A house, really, Ma?"

"Yes, I think you'll love it. It's actually a farmhouse with a barn and some land. There's a pond and ducks. I love it, Rafe. Olivia knew I would love it too. It belonged to her ex-business partner and she sold it to me. Olivia and her daughters helped me get moved in. I barely had any time there before Olivia and left to come here. I want you to know Rafe, that I've asked Olivia and Emma to move in with me. I love Olivia's daughters and we want to be a family, but it will only be complete when you are finally home."

"So you and Olivia are living together now, is that what you are telling me?" Said Rafe with just a bit of anger in his voice.

"No, we aren't. Olivia said no, not until you knew about us, that we are in love."

"Olivia said that? For real?" Replied Rafe not as angry now.

"Yes, she loves me and she knows how important you are to me and our relationship. She didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that. She's the one that suggested this trip; so that I could see you in person to tell you about us."

"You really love her, Ma?"

"I do. We want to be together. And this way when you are on leave, you'll have a real home to come home too. You and Emma, you've developed this wonderful relationship almost like brother and sister. I know that you and Ava will get along as well."

"I never want to be that person who would stand in the way of your happiness Ma. I'm glad you've found a home and someone to love."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You can never know how much your support means to me. I just have one more thing, well, it's really a question for you."

"OK?"

"Are you going to be uncomfortable if Olivia and I were to share a bed while you are here?"

Natalia watched as blushed started to form on her son's throat and gradually spread up to his cheeks. She didn't mean to embarrass him, but if he were truly uncomfortable, she and Olivia would deal with it for a few days, no questions asked. She watched Rafe as he swallowed before he responded to her question.

"Um, maybe, just a little. But…if you could…maybe…um…not doing anything when I'm in the suite too, I think I can handle it."

Natalia couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her son into a sideways hug from where they were sitting on the sofa.

"OK, I think I'm going to go chill in my room for a while. So why don't you go find your woman Ma. God, that sounds weird out loud."

"Raphael, language."

"Sorry, Ma. Good night, Ma." Said Rafe as he kissed his mother on the cheek before retreating to his bedroom.

Natalia sat there on the sofa for a moment, just relishing in the support of her son and the wonderful changes that have occurred recently in her life. She then left the suite to go in search of her love. When Natalia arrived on the beach, she wandered over to the spot where they had lounged earlier in the day and sure enough that is where she found Olivia. Sitting in the sand looking out over the vast darkness of the sea in front of her. Natalia joined Olivia sitting in the sand. Natalia settled into her love's arms and relayed her conversation with Rafe to Olivia.

"Wait! So you're saying no sex while he's here." Clarified Olivia jokingly.

"Olivia! You can wait a few days." Replied Natalia.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I'll like it." Pouted Olivia.

"I promise to make it up to you after he's gone."

"Oh really, well OK then." Replied Olivia sealing their conversation with a chaste kiss.

Each day things seem to get a little easier, a little more relaxed. Everyone was getting more comfortable around each other. On the morning of Rafe's last full day he decided it was time to talk to Olivia. He waited until his Ma went to take her shower and he sought out Olivia, finding her on the balcony enjoying her last cup of coffee in the morning sun.

"Hey." Said Rafe softly as he came onto the balcony.

"Hey yourself. Your mom's in the shower."

"I know. I wanted to talk with you, privately. If that's OK?"

Olivia had been expecting a private conversation with Rafe since he found out about his Ma and her. She was beginning to wonder if it would happen or not. Olivia sat up from her lounging position to give Rafe her full attention.

"Absolutely. What can I do for you?" Replied Olivia.

Rafe took a seat on the lounger across from Olivia. This seemed to be how all major conversations were taking place over the last few days.

"This probably sounds really old fashion, but I don't know any other way to ask this." Said Rafe.

"Ask what?"

"What are your intentions towards my mother?"

Olivia tried to not laugh and she covered herself pretty well.

"You know, I've actually been expecting this conversation and I wasn't sure if it was going to happen or not. Let me start off by saying that I'm in love with your mother. I've never met anyone like her ever before. I've had a few relationships in my time, but I've only committed myself to two women, my late girlfriend Maggie and your mother. Just like your Ma, I thought I was going to have a lifetime with Maggie; but then a lost her to a drunk driver. Since then, I've really just focused on my girls. There hasn't been anyone special since Maggie, that is until I met Natalia. I enjoyed being your mom's friend. I really haven't had a friend like her in a long time. I knew my feelings were deepening for her and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship so I didn't say anything. I mean as far as I knew your mom would never want to be in a romantic relationship with a woman."

"So you didn't…you didn't pursue her?"

"No, I didn't. Your mom was the one that actually made the first move and even then I pushed her away. We both did some soul searching and finally opened up to each other about what we were feeling and we realized that this, whatever this was between us, it ran deep, really deep. Once we admitted our feelings things did kind of progress quickly; but I think we were both so excited about what we had found we didn't want to lose it. Your mom and I have both endured loss that you hope no one ever has too; so we know just how short life can be. So to answer your question, Rafe, I want forever with your mother. I want to be there for her, to help her, support her, love her and be whatever she needs me to be so that she can be happy. If she's happy then I'm happy. If I could marry her I would Rafe, but our idiotic politicians at the state capital can't get their crap together and allow same-sex marriages in our state."

"You don't have to marry in Illinois; you can get married in another state or just have the ceremony and do a domestic partnership."

"You'd be OK with me marrying your Ma? Wait! How do you know about the legalities for same-sex couples?"

"A buddy of mine is dealing with this and being in the service. He's hoping to be honorably discharged when his current tour is up. He's got a guy back home and his state doesn't allow same-sex marriages either. So I know about a little bit about this. And yes, Olivia, I would be OK with you marrying my Ma. I never seen her as happy as I have these last few days and since you are the cause for that happiness, I don't want anything to mess that up. So you have my blessing, my approval, whatever you want to call it."

"Thank you!" Said Olivia as she pulled Rafe forward into a hug.

"Alright, Ma will be out of the shower soon. Do you want her to know about our little talk?"

"Well, I guess, but leave out all the honorable intentions and blessings part, if you don't mind?" Asked Olivia with a slight smirk forming on her face.

Rafe knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You got it! Mum's the word."

They heard Natalia approaching and they quickly changed the subject. That next morning, Olivia had to watch a teary eyed Natalia say goodbye to her son not knowing when she'd be able to see him again. Olivia made herself a promise that whenever Natalia needs to see Rafe, she will move heaven and earth to make sure that happens, war or no war.

TBC…

Note: PDA is an acronym for Public Display of Affection for those not familiar with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 12**

The ladies enjoyed the next few days in Greece. They explored a bit, since neither had ever been there before. They were very much playing the part of tourists. By the time their last night came around, they were both ready to head home. They were anxious to get started on their lives together with Olivia and Emma moving into the farmhouse. Another day or so of travel and they were finally back on home soil.

Over the next few days, Olivia, Natalia and Emma spent time at the farmhouse painting and decorating Emma's room how she wanted it. Then another couple of days were spent packing for the move to the farmhouse with Natalia. Olivia offered Ava her and Emma's suite at the Beacon because it was bigger than Ava's and Ava gladly accepted. So once Olivia and Emma were completely moved out, Ava moved in.

They quickly settled into a routine before Emma was done with school for the year and then they shifted to a summer routine. Emma would spend a few days with her Daddy each week; she also had summer camp and quite a few sleepovers planned. Things were going quite well.

One evening, after work, Ava was relaxing in her suite when someone knocked at the door. Even though she lived on the property, she was only to be called in the event of an emergency and she was always to be called on before the Boss. So, she assumed that the interruption would be Beacon related. She opened the door to find her favorite uncle on the other side.

"Uncle Sam!" Exclaimed Ava as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Ave! How are you?"

"I'm good." Replied Ava letting Sam into her suite.

"I finally got my mess together so I could come for a good long visit."

"It's so good to see you. I know mom will be happy to see you too."

"Where is the Boss?"

"She's at home."

Sam was looking around the suite. It seemed a little different, not exactly as he remembered it.

"Is she in Emma's room?" Asked Sam starting towards Ava's now guest bedroom.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if your mom is here or not?"

"Well, this isn't her home anymore."

"What?"

Ava starting laughing a little knowing that Sam didn't know about the recent developments in her mother's life because it's always hard to keep in touch with him.

"Mom doesn't live on the hotel property anymore. Come on, bring your bag." Said Ava as she grabbed her keys leading her uncle out the door.

The ladies had finished supper and were ensconced on the sofa. Emma was with her Daddy until the next day so Olivia and Natalia were taking advantage of being alone. Olivia was laying on the sofa on her back. Natalia was somewhat at her side nestle between Olivia and the back of the sofa. They were kissing and making out like teenagers not frenzied, but enjoying each other. Natalia's hand started at the top button of Olivia's blouse and was unbuttoning her shirt one handed. Natalia was surprised how quickly she mastered a few of the new one handed techniques when it came to undressing her woman. She got all of the buttons undone and was glad to see that Olivia had on a front hook bra. As soon as that was unhooked, Natalia's mouth went straight for one of her girlfriend's breasts.

Olivia hands had worked under Natalia's shirt searching for skin and they found it at the small of her back. She started slipping her hands below the waist band of Natalia's lounge pants and gripping her girlfriend's rear trying to pulling her closer if that was even possible. Natalia had now moved onto the other breast, loving it. This wouldn't be the first time that the ladies have made love on the couch, though Olivia prefers their bed, she doesn't mind having her girlfriend whenever and wherever she can. They've already proved that by far. Not only have they christened their room and the living room, but they've also covered the guest room, the kitchen, the barn, Olivia's office and two of the Beacon's conference rooms, not to mention several of the guest rooms.

Olivia was ready to take a few seconds of get rid of all of their clothing. Just as they had stood from the sofa to do just that they heard a knock at the back door.

"Ugh! Think if were quiet they'll go away?" Asked Olivia with her hands at the button of her jeans.

"It could be important." Said Natalia reaching to pull Olivia's bra back together and hook it.

"It could be the Avon lady, but that doesn't mean I want to stop what I'm doing for a free makeover."

"You don't need a makeover, free or not, love."

"Thank you, Babe. Maybe they'll go away?"

The person knocked again and the knock seemed a bit more intense.

"Mom, you home? I have my key. Just thought I'd give you fair warning before I use it!" Hollered Ava.

"I guess we have to stop now." Said Olivia who started to button her shirt.

"That is your daughter on the other side of the door and we know she'll use her key, just for the heck of it."

"I know. Why did I have to raised such insistent woman?"

"She wouldn't be your daughter otherwise."

"True."

The ladies were righting the clothing and walking into the kitchen when the back door opened and Ava walked in.

"Ave? What's so important that you couldn't call? Not that I don't mind seeing my firstborn."

"Right, Mother. You missed a button." Replied Ava.

She laughed as Olivia looked down her shirt. Indeed she had missed a button. She turned away from Ava and to fix her shirt while she continued to talk to Ava.

"So what's so important?" Asked Olivia.

"A delivery came for you after you left. I thought you'd want it tonight."

"What? Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?" Said Olivia a bit incensed.

"Is that anyway to greet your baby brother?" Replied Sam now stepping into the doorway.

"Sammy!" Exclaimed Olivia as she circled the kitchen table and jumped into her brother's arms.

"Oh God, how I've missed you." Added Olivia.

"Same here Sis!" Replied Sam returning the hug.

They extricated themselves from each other's arms, but went back for another short hug.

"Come in, come in. Sammy, I'm so glad you are home. I've got a lot to tell you and someone very special I want you to meet." Said Olivia.

"I kind of figured that out when I went to your suite at the Beacon only to find out that you don't live there anymore."

"Nope. I've moved; I've finally found my home. Sam, I want you to meet my girlfriend, the love of my life, Natalia Aitoro. Natalia this is Sammy, my baby brother."

Sam extended his hand to Natalia and she took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Sam.

"Same here, now I finally get to put a face to the name of the stories that Olivia tells me." Said Natalia.

"Come on Little Brother. I've got a lot to tell you." Said Olivia as she led the group into the living room.

Ava stayed in the kitchen to put on a put on a pot of coffee for everyone, then joined the group. Olivia and Natalia told Sam how they met and got together. They showed him pictures of Rafe and told him about their trip to Greece. Before long the travel and time difference was catching up to Sam and he asked to turn in for the night. Natalia took him to the guest room as Olivia said good night to Ava who soon left and headed back to the Beacon. The ladies locked up and then headed upstairs to quietly finished what they had started on the couch a few hours earlier.

The next morning, Natalia was up first; she was in the kitchen working on breakfast for everyone. Olivia wasn't too far behind her coming in groggy, hair every which way and still half asleep. By the second cup she was more coherent. Sam soon followed. Natalia couldn't help but laugh at the male version of Olivia. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. His long hair, which Natalia had only seen in a pony tail, was flowing free around his neck and yes, he appeared to be half asleep. Natalia moved to pour a cup of coffee for him as she motioned him to take a seat at the table.

"Black?" Asked Natalia as she set a cup of the hot beverage in front of him.

Whatever he responded with Natalia couldn't understand him.

"Yes, he takes is black." Responded Olivia.

Soon Natalia was plating the pancakes and sausage and everyone got quiet at they were enjoying the meal. Sam must have eaten 6 pancakes; Natalia couldn't believe it. He beat Rafe's record of four. She always made them big, to cover the full size plate.

"Wow! Natalia that was an amazing breakfast. I think it's probably been more than a year since I've had pancakes, not mention pancakes that good." Said Sam.

"Thank you. There Emma's favorite, so we have them quite often." Replied Natalia.

"Where is the JellyBean?" Asked Sam.

"With Phillip. He'll be bring her home after lunch." Said Olivia.

"She'll be so excited to see you Sammy." Added Olivia.

"How long will you be able to stay?" Asked Natalia.

"Right now, I have no definite time table. I'd really like to stay in the states a while; I've had my fill of Africa and Asia for a while." Replied Sam.

"We have plenty of room for you here or you can stay at the Beacon if you are more comfortable there." Said Olivia.

"Honestly, Liv, I'd love to stay here; especially if today's breakfast is any indication of future wonderful meals to come."

"Yes, my love is a wonderful cook. We do however share in those responsibilities."

"You know I love your cooking too, Sis. Sometimes it's just a bit too high class for me; give me a nice simple man's meal any day. Especially if you had any clue of some of the local cuisine I've had to endure lately."

"No problem little brother. Natalia and I will gladly satisfy whatever cravings you are having for good old American food."

"First thing I did when I landed in New York for my layover was find the nearest restaurant and I ordered the biggest, juiciest and messiest cheeseburger I could find. Though if you don't mind, how about pizza tonight. It that pizza place still on Main St that I like so much?"

"Yep, still there. Pizza it is!"

Natalia went to clean the breakfast dishes while Olivia went to shower and change. She had planned on spending a few hours at the Beacon and now with Sam home, she wanted to clear her schedule for the next few days. Sam helped Natalia and they continued to get to know each other. When they were almost done, Natalia shooed him out of the kitchen with the last cup of coffee. He wandered into the living room and started paying more attention to the décor. He slipped into the dining room and continued to take in the still photography that was all over this house. He knew his sister was big supporter of the arts and pretty well knew her stuff, but there was more photographs then paintings.

He had come back out into the living room and was looking over a photograph that Natalia had taken of the Chicago skyline. It was taken from a roof top somewhere and it was at sunset. It was one of the few color photographs and colors in the sky were so gorgeous and beautiful; he got the impression that the photographer must have waited a long time for that perfect photo.

Natalia had finished in the kitchen and was coming back into the living room when she saw Sam admiring her photo of the Chicago skyline. She thought back for a moment when she took that one. Nicky had died a few weeks before and she was still mourning and missing him, trying to understand why he had been taken from her. She had left his grave that morning and started walking the streets of Chicago. She didn't know how long she had walked or how far. She didn't remember how she got up to the roof. All she could remember was watching the sky as the sun began to set, she was mesmerized by the changing colors. She pulled her camera out of her bag and got it set and ready; then she waited. It was nearly an hour before she starting snapping photos, at that only 10 or so, before she was ready to head home. She cleared her throat and then stepped further into the room.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey, I don't remember Liv having so much still photography in her art collection." Said Sam.

Natalia was again taken aback at how someone could think that her photographs could be considered art.

"They aren't Olivia's they're mine." Replied Natalia.

"Please tell me you have them insured. I know my sister, she would have insisted on it."

"No, I don't. They are just photographs that I took. Some of them I had blown up and framed. The smaller ones I developed myself."

"You're serious. You didn't buy these from a gallery?"

"No."

"Natalia, you are a natural. Why aren't you doing this for a living?"

"I just took pictures I liked. I was a wife and mother; this is just a hobby." Said Natalia waving her hand at the photographs on the wall.

"It's a hobby that you can make money at, have a career. I mean your son is grown. I know there's Emma if you want to continue to be a mom and such, but you can do both. Do you have any more photos, albums I can look at?"

Natalia pointed to the shelves of each end table beside the sofa. She watched as Sam pulled them out and settled on the sofa and began flipping through the photos. He started asking questions about a few of them so Natalia joined him on the couch. They had just finished the first album when Olivia came back downstairs. She was glad to see that they were talking photography. With everything going on, Olivia never got a chance to tell him about Natalia's hidden talent. Olivia said her goodbyes and headed to the Beacon.

"Wow, Natalia, these are really great."

"You're just saying that because I'm in love with you sister."

Sam put the album he was holding on his lap back onto the coffee table and turned to Natalia.

"Natalia, seriously, you are a wonderful photographer."

"Olivia told you to say that, didn't she?"

"No, she didn't. It's hard for Liv and I to keep in touch. Usually she sends me short emails and tells me to call when I can. A couple of weeks ago, I got one such email, but I knew I was going to be headed here in a few weeks so I held off calling her. I didn't know about you, Liv moving, much less about you being a photographer. This is my true and honest opinion."

"Really? When Olivia was helping me move here, she saw these hanging in my loft in Chicago, she called a friend of hers, Jacques something and he came to the loft and said the same thing. He wants to be the one to handle my first showing."

"That's great! When is it?"

"I didn't say yes. I mean , I don't have any training, I didn't go to school. I just barely finished high school because I was pregnant with my son at the time."

"Natalia, there are some people in this world that have natural talents and what I am seeing here is just that. You don't have to do what I do, the travel and all. You take the photos you want to take and then a few times a year you put some of them on display for sale. As your reputation grows you can decide how often to have showings. Jacques or whoever handles your showing will help you in setting the price for your photographs."

"I don't know, Sam."

"Let me finish looking at these and pull some out. We'll have them blown up and framed; then we will go visit Jacques and have him put together a showing. I think you need to have at least one showing before you say no to this. You have to try. You need to walk through that door and see what is on the other side before you say no."

"You know you sound an awful lot like your sister right now."

"What can I say, she helped raise me."

"I'll think about it."

"That's good enough for now."

They resumed looking over the photos for a while. Natalia took him to the basement to show him her darkroom. For an armature photographer, he was very impressed with her setup and told her so. Then they took a break and Sam went to shower and dress, soon it would be lunchtime and Emma would be coming home. When he got back downstairs, he moved everything into the dining room to have more of a work area. Natalia went on about her day, doing laundry and straightening up the house. She was in the kitchen fixing enchiladas for lunch when the back door flew open and Emma came running in with Phillip close on her heels.

"Natalia, I'm home. You'll never guess where Daddy took me. Oh! Are we having enchiladas? Did you feed the ducks while I was gone?" Said Emma all in one breath.

"Hey, Sweetie. Did your dad take you to the zoo? And yes we are having enchiladas and yes, your Mom and I fed the ducks."

"No, not the zoo. We went to that new place by the mall and played miniature golf."

"Oh really, let me guess, you won."

"Oh yeah, she won. She beat me bad and I'm no slouch at golf." Added Phillip.

"Well, Sweetie your Mom will be home soon and I have a surprise for you."

"You do, what is it?"

"You stay here."

Sam had heard Emma come in. He started to the kitchen but decided to wait and listened to how Natalia interacted with his niece. All he heard between the two was genuine love. A couple of minutes later Natalia walked in the dining room to fetch him. When he stepped into the kitchen Emma launched herself into a full on run towards him. He bent over to scoop her up into his arms.

"Uncle Sam!" Exclaimed Emma.

"Hey! There's my one and only JellyBean!" Replied Sam.

He twirled her around a bit as best he could inside the house before settling her at his waist with her legs wrapped around his torso.

"You're here, you're really here?"

"I am and I will be for a while."

"So much has happened. Do you know it all?"

"I think I do. I know about your Mom meeting Natalia, the two of you moving in here; though this is the first I am hearing about ducks."

"You haven't met the ducks?" Asked Emma excitedly.

"No, it was after supper when I got here last night and I was kind of tired so I didn't visit long with your Mom and Natalia before I went to bed."

"Well, you need to meet them. Natalia do we have time before lunch and do we have any old bread?"

"Yes, you have time. It will be about 20 minutes or so before lunch is ready and there is old bread in the breadbox on the back porch."

Emma said good bye to her Daddy and then tugged her uncle Sam by the hand out the back door towards the pond grabbing the bread along the way. Natalia visited with Phillip for a few minutes before her left. It wasn't long before Olivia got home.

With the house empty, Natalia turned on the radio in the kitchen as she finished up with lunch. She was at the refrigerator and did not hear Olivia come in. She turned back to the stove never looking at the back door. Olivia set her purse on the table and stepped behind Natalia to hug her from behind.

Natalia hips were swaying to the music and they stilled as soon as she felt her lover's arms around her waist and those soft lips kissing the back of her neck. Natalia was thankful that she had pulled her hair into a ponytail when she started on lunch.

"Hey, welcome home." Said Natalia.

"Hmm. Smells good and I'm not talking about those enchiladas."

"Olivia! Your daughter and brother could walk in here at any minute." Replied Natalia as she turned around in Olivia's arms.

"So, then I need to make this count." Said Olivia as she went in to capture Natalia's lips quite passionately.

They would have stayed there all day making out, but the lunch needed attending too. Before long, Sam and Emma were back and lunch was eaten. Ava came over after work and they all visited with a long lost Sam. Once Emma finally crashed, Sam carried her up to bed and then headed onto bed himself while Olivia and Natalia saw Ava off. The ladies locked up for the night and headed up to their bedroom. Soon nightly absolutions were complete and they were settling into bed.

The ladies were laying on their sides facing each other. Olivia had seen the photos spread out on the dining room table earlier, but she did not want to push Natalia. She decided to try just a little to draw the Latina out.

"So, I saw your photographs on the dining table?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, Sam asked about all the photos we have hanging up. He wanted to make sure that I had insurance on them, that knowing you, you would have insisted on it. You didn't tell him, about my photographs?"

"No, Talia, I never got the chance. I had planned to."

"He agrees with you and Jacques, that I should be doing this for a living." 

"What do you think now that the majority is in agreement?"

"I don't know, Olivia."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Haha, come on. I'm serious. Why don't you think you can do this?"

"I don't know, I guess because I just barely graduated high school, I've not had any formal training."

"I can understand it's scary. The first time I had to run the kitchen at the hotel when the executive chef had a family emergency and was gone for a week, I was terrified; but he had confidence in me. You know after he got back, he started taking more time off. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think that if you don't try this you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if' and I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Let me sleep on it?"

"Absolutely. Come here, Sweetie." Said Olivia holding her arms out for Natalia to snuggled into her.

Before long the ladies were drifting off to sleep.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimer Apply**

**Chapter 14**

The next morning after Sam and Olivia shuffled sleepily into the kitchen to join Natalia and Emma, they enjoyed a big breakfast as a family. Emma tugged Sam off with her to go feed the ducks after breakfast leaving Olivia and Natalia alone for a few minutes.

"So, have you made a decision?" Asked Olivia as Natalia joined her at the table with another cup of coffee.

"I have. I want to do the showing."

"Alright. One still photography showing coming up." Replied Olivia trying to keep from jumping for joy.

"Come here." Added Olivia motioning Natalia closer to her and taking her love's hands in hers.

"I think you are doing the right thing, no matter what happens, I'm very proud of you for doing this." Said Olivia sealing it with a kiss.

Sam was excited too when Natalia told him the news. He did down play his excitement knowing her hesitation on the subject. They told Emma about the showing and how it worked, then the four of them went into the dining room and started going through Natalia's photos. Sam had said that they needed to choose about 30 and then with Jacques they would narrow it down to 20 or so. Sam had Natalia make 8 x 10's of quite a few before they settled on the 30 they wanted. After going through the photographs on and off for about a week, they finally had the 30 that they wanted. Sam and Natalia took those photos and negatives of the ones that needed to be blown up into town to the local photography lab. It would be a couple of days before they were ready for framing.

Olivia contacted Jacques and made an appointment for the next week. They decided to make a family trip of it and take Emma with them. Emma was excited to be included in the decision making process. It made her feel very important and that Natalia appreciated what she thought of her photographs. Sam showed Natalia how to package the photographs for travel and before long they were on their way to Chicago. Natalia didn't think she would be coming back to this city so soon after moving, yet here she was taking a risk, another chance just like she did when she fell in love with Olivia.

The group arrived at the gallery an hour before they were supposed to meet Jacques. The assistant director led them into a conference room where they could setup. Finally after getting everything arranged they were now just waiting for Jacques. Natalia was at the window looking out of the Chicago skyline when she felt Olivia come up behind her. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia from behind and pulled her close resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

"You OK?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

Olivia pulled her tight and placed a kiss to her lover's pulse point. They were still in each other's arms when Jacques came in. Pleasantries were exchanged, Jacques was catching up a bit with Sam first. Then he saw Emma, whom he'd never met, as she was at her uncle's side twisting and swinging her arms a bit. Jacques dropped to one knee to greet Emma.

"Bonjour, ma cheri." Said Jacques holding his hand out to Emma.

By now Olivia and Natalia had joined them. Emma reached for his hand and he slowly brought it to his lips to greet her. She laughed a little but didn't pull away.

"Bon-bonjour." Said Emma.

"My Mommy says that is how you say hello in French." Added Emma.

"Oui, ma cheri, you are correct." Replied Jacques.

"I'm Emma Spencer."

"Oui, I know. Your Mommy has shown me pictures of you before. I must say you are just as beautiful as your Mommy."

Not normally shy, Emma seemed to get just a little bit bashful at that comment from Jacques. He decided to leave well enough alone and stood to greet Olivia and Natalia. They all talked for a few minutes before Natalia was ready to let Jacques peruse the photographs they had brought. He had a pad of sticky notes with him and as he was looking over the photographs he would pull a sticky note off the pad and stick it to the frame of some of them. He was marking the ones that he liked.

After about 20 minutes he had narrowed it down to 22 photographs. They sat down and talked a bit to make sure that Natalia agreed with his choices. Then he asked them to leave for a while and let him have some time to decide the cost for each. Then they would get back together to see if everyone was in agreement and begin to make the arrangements for the showing.

The group left to get a bite of lunch; it was a few hours later when they returned to meet back up with Jacques. The photographs were still in the same room and the sticky notes that Jacques used to mark the photographs he wanted now each had a price written on them. Natalia walked around the room reading each one; dumbfounded that Jacques would think someone would pay that much money for one of her photographs.

Natalia was still unsure of herself as she had never done anything like this before. Sam and Olivia agreed with Jacques pricing so they spent the rest of the afternoon finalizing the plans for the showing. It would be in about a month; that would give Jacques enough time to promote the showing and to get word of mouth going on an up and coming photographer. As they were nearing the end of their planning session, Emma was getting a bit bored now. So Sam took his niece out and the assistant director gave them a tour and that left Olivia, Natalia and Jacques in the conference room.

The last thing Jacques had to go over was the print ad that would run along with the promotional posters. He slid a mockup across the table to Natalia and she was looking over it. No one said anything, the only sound you could hear was the faint sound of the heating and air conditioning system.

The mockup had a photo of her; Jacques had requested one; so Sam took her portrait and then emailed it to Jacques. It had her name, the location, it lacked the date as that had not been decided when Jacques had mocked this up. Her fingers kept tracing over her name, Aitoro. She didn't even realize she was thinking it until the words came out of her mouth.

"Rivera." She said softly.

"Pardon?" Replied Jacques not really hearing what the Latina had said.

"My maiden name. I want to use Rivera, not Aitoro." Replied Natalia.

Jacques excused himself and went to go make the changes to the ad and put the date on there as well, now that it had been decided. Once Jacques left the room, Olivia turned to Natalia.

"Talia, are you sure?"

Natalia turned to face Olivia and took both her hands into her own.

"I am. It's been long enough and with all of the changes I have made lately, I am making a fresh start and starting over. It's only fitting that I go back to my maiden name. I'll always love Nicky, but you are my life now and I should no longer carry his name now that I am with you. So from now on, it's Ms. Rivera." Said Natalia as she pulled Olivia in for a kiss.

"Natalia Rivera. Natalia Rivera. I like it. Not that I didn't like Aitoro, Rivera just seems to roll off the tongue a bit sweeter.

Jacques soon rejoined them. They made the last finishing touches before they left to gather Sam and Emma. They spent the rest of the afternoon on a small walking tour of Chicago and some of Natalia's favorite places. They had dinner at Natalia's favorite restaurant that night. They next day they went to the zoo before heading back home to Springfield.

They next few weeks went by very quickly with Emma's summer schedule and Sam being in town. Ava thought that her Mom seemed a little be frazzled as of late, very un-Olivia like. She happened into her mother's office while Olivia was talking on the phone. Olivia motioned her in and Ava took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her mom's desk. It was pretty obvious from her mom's side of the conversation that she was planning a trip. After a few minutes, Olivia had finished her phone call.

"Planning a trip?" Asked Ava.

"Yep. After Natalia's showing we are all going on vacation." Replied Olivia.

"We are?"

"I figure no matter how the showing goes, that a family trip will be good. If the show is a success, it will be a celebration and if the show is not, then it will help take Natalia's mind off of it."

"Sounds like a good idea. Is this mine and Emma's trip to have fun in the sun since we didn't get to go to Greece?"

"Yes, daughter of mine, it is. We're going to Disneyland!"

"We'll do the family thing for a week or so and then I was kind of hoping that maybe you and Sam would take Emma for a couple of days? I was thinking that Natalia and I could have a few days to ourselves, maybe drive up the PCH. I've got us booked at a hotel at the resort but then I'm renting a house on the beach for the rest of the time. So if you and Sam will take Emma, you guys can have a few days at the beach? Please Ava?" Continued Olivia.

"You know I will Mom."

"Thank you Baby. You are the best. I do need your help with one other thing."

"OK, now you're pushing it Mom. I only allow you on good deed per day and you've met your quota."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it, I'm cancelling the convertible that I had rented for you in California."

"Well, we don't have to go to extremes, now. What else did you need?"

"I need help…help to pick out an engagement ring for Natalia."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry the delay in updating my stories. RL's been a little busy and I just haven't been in a mood to write. I hope to also get updates out soon on 'You Are My Everything' and my A/O story 'Only You'. I appreciate your comments and patience.**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 15**

Finally, it was just a few days before the showing. Natalia, Olivia and Sam went to Chicago a couple of days early; Ava and Emma led the caravan of cars from Springfield that were coming to the showing, those included were Phillip, several of the Lewis', Buzz and Lillian Cooper, the mayor as well as the local TV station. Olivia had arranged for the camera crew to record as much of the showing as they could so that they could send a copy to Rafe.

The day of the showing Natalia was extremely nervous. She hardly ate anything; by late afternoon Olivia was threatening to force feed Natalia a protein shake if she didn't try to eat something otherwise she was going to make herself sick. She finally relented and ate about half of a toss salad; it was better than nothing.

Natalia and Olivia stayed up in the balcony overlooking the crowd as they began to filter in. Natalia was surprised at the number of people that were there and more kept arriving. Every so often Sam or Jacques would come upstairs and tell them that they were hearing great comments from the patrons. It was only after Jacques told Natalia that three of her photographs had sold that her mood lifted and her confidence in herself began to build. Jacques reminded Natalia that she would need to be making her appearance soon.

Olivia was amazed in the transformation of her girlfriend. Olivia watched as Natalia started to mingle; she saw this glow coming over Natalia as she would talk about her photographs. Olivia was certain that several of them sold because of how Natalia talked about the photographs, what they meant to her and how she talked with the patrons. She was infectious, of course Olivia already knew this. By the end of the night, 20 of the photographs had been sold and Jacques bought the remaining two for the Institute. It was hard for Natalia to comprehend that the showing was a success.

She was still on cloud nine the next morning. Olivia had arranged one of the conference rooms at the hotel that they were staying for the after party for the family and friends that came from Springfield. It was a late night, but she was glad that they were celebrating Natalia's success. Everyone slept in the next morning because of the late night. They all had brunch in the hotel's restaurant. By late afternoon everyone had left and Olivia and Natalia stayed over one more night.

Finally, they were back home to their farmhouse and they settled back into their routine. A few days later, Olivia was ready to tell everyone about the vacation plans she had made. She invited Ava out to have supper with them. They were finishing up with dessert when she made the announcement.

"So, I'm glad we have everyone here this evening. We haven't all been together since Natalia's showing. I wanted us to celebrate her success and Natalia and I owe Ava and Emma a vacation since you guys couldn't go with us to Greece. So, next week we are going to California, to Disney Land!"

"Yay!" Shouted Emma as she jumped from her chair and over into her Mommy's arms.

"And you are invited to Sam." Added Olivia.

"Thanks Sis."

"Olivia?" Asked Natalia unsure of what she was really going to ask as she was a bit shocked at this news.

"Talia, I want to celebrate, don't you? Two weeks in the California sun. What do you say?" Said Olivia as she sat back down in her chair with Emma on her lap.

"It will be fun Natalia! All the rides and the beach. I've never been to the Spacific - Pacif…" Said Emma as she stopped to take a breath and get the right pronunciation.

"Pacific Ocean!" Emma exclaimed finally getting the words out.

"Can you and Ava both be gone for two weeks?" Asked Natalia.

"I think we can manage. Greg can handle most anything and we'll both be available by phone."

"Alright, when do we leave?" Asked Natalia deciding not to fight her lover on this.

The next week passed quickly as plans, packing and preparations were made for the Spencer-Rivera trip to Disney Land. Phillip and Beth agreed to housesit and feed the ducks as insisted by Emma. Olivia and Ava got Greg situated for their absence and Natalia and Sam got all of their photography equipment packed. Phillip gave them the use of the Spaulding jet so they would not have to be so limited in their luggage. Plans were for a seven day stay on the Disney Land resort property and give Emma the best Disney experience she could have. Then they would move to the beach house that Olivia had rented for the last seven days.

Everyone enjoyed the flight on the Spaulding jet and soon they had landed at LAX. Finally they had arrived at the hotel at the resort. It was late afternoon so they decided to unpack and have dinner in one of the hotel's restaurants and get a good night's sleep before tackling Disney Land the next morning.

After the second day, Olivia was glad that she had planned for seven days there; she knew it would be tiring; at least this way they didn't have to feel hurried to see everything in one day. Emma was having the best time; for the most part they stayed together, but occasionally would break up into groups. Both Natalia and Sam had their cameras going, there would be plenty of pictures from their trip.

Soon the week had come to an end. Olivia traded the SUV that they had rented for two convertibles that were large enough for all their luggage and everyone to make the short trip to the California coast. The house was a large 6 bedroom home with a big yard on the road side and then a big patio with a pool off to one side; there was also a beautiful view looking out over the Pacific Ocean. Everyone got settled into their rooms and then they all met back in the kitchen. Together they made a grocery list and Olivia and Natalia left to get those while Sam and Ava took Emma swimming in the pool. Olivia and Natalia wanted them to wait until they got back before they went down to the beach.

It was late enough when the ladies got back that time at the beach was put off until the next day. Sam fired up the grill and got started on supper for their brood. Later that evening the ladies were settling into bed.

"Olivia, this trip has been so wonderful. Nicky and I, we never really got a chance to do anything like this with Rafe. He always hated taking more than a few days off of work…"

"Talia, life with me is different than anything you've ever known; I mean having money as I do means we can do stuff like this. I want to give you anything and everything you could ever want. I love you."

"I know, but Olivia all I'll ever need is you and our children. Everything else, is…it's just…"

"Gravy?"

"Yeah, gravy." Laughed Natalia.

"I love you too, Olivia." Added Natalia.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you and I could have some alone time, just us?"

"Oh, just what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've talked to Ava and Sam, they'll stay here with Emma and I thought you and I might take a few days and drive up the PCH. There's this beautiful little Inn that a friend told me about. It's a couple of hours from here. What do you say?"

"That's sounds wonderful. I'm ready when you are."

"Well, I thought we'd leave the day after tomorrow, then that will give us a few days back here with the family before we head back home."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

"Good. I plan on having my way with you."

"Who says you have to wait until then to have your way with me, Ms. Spencer." Said Natalia rolling onto Olivia kissing her hard.

"Oh, really now." Replied Olivia rolling them back over.

Olivia paused a moment and just stared into Natalia big brown eyes. Slowly she dropped her head to Natalia's and gently and passionately captured her lover's lips. The ladies took advantage of the master bedroom being on the top floor separate from the other bedrooms and made love before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning the ladies prepared a big breakfast that would give them good stamina for several hours of playing in the ocean. They gather all the beach belongings they wanted and head out. They were able to carry everything in one trip. Sam setup the big umbrella and secured it. They spread a couple of blankets out and weighted the corners with their bags; soon they were all wading into the ocean. Olivia and Natalia didn't stay long and came back to the blanket; Sam and Ava continued to play with Emma. After an hour or so they noticed the neighbors next door coming out for some family time in the water. Emma made friends with their kids who were around her age. Olivia and Natalia also took the time to meet the kids and their parents; they were vacationers also.

That evening over supper Olivia told Emma about her and Natalia taking a side trip and that she would be staying there with Sam and Ava. She was OK with it, but told her Mommy and Natalia that she would miss them.

The next morning, Olivia and Natalia were up early. They got their bags packed and into the convertible that they were taking. The decided on bagels and coffee for breakfast. Soon Sam, Ava and Emma wandered sleepily into the kitchen. Sam and Ava went straight for the coffee while Natalia poured Emma a glass of juice and Olivia was fixing Emma's bagel. They all spent a few minutes together before Olivia and Natalia headed out for their excursion north.

It was a beautiful morning, just perfect for a drive up the coast. They had the top down; both ladies had their hair pulled back into ponytails, Natalia's was braided. They enjoyed the scenery, especially some of the big beach houses. The made it to the Inn just before lunch and got checked in. They unpacked and then had lunch on the patio of the Inn's small restaurant.

Olivia was pre-occupied and was doing her best to not let Natalia see it. Her plan was to propose that night. Just as they were going to head back up to the room, Olivia mentioned wanting to talk with the manager about local restaurants and other touristy things. Normally, Natalia would stay with Olivia, but she had planned on sending Rafe an email with some of their photos from Disney. So Natalia went on up to the room; that gave Olivia the time she needed to put her plans into action.

About 20 minutes later, Olivia joined Natalia in their room. Natalia had the few photos attached and was getting ready to send her email. Olivia went to lie on the bed and waited for Natalia to join her. Natalia finished the email and sent it off to Rafe, then she joined Olivia on the bed; soon they both fell asleep.

Natalia was the first to wake up; she went to freshen up and then woke Olivia. She had assumed that because of Olivia's inquiries with the manager about the local nightlife that they would be going out to eat. She settled back on the bed to wake up her girlfriend.

"Hey you. We probably need to get up soon and think about dinner." Said Natalia as she gently stroked Olivia's cheek.

Olivia moaned and opened her eyes to her lover's voice and turned her head further into Natalia's palm kissing the supple skin at the juncture of Natalia's wrist.

"Hey." Said Olivia in a raspy sleepy voice.

"What time is it?" Asked the older woman.

"Not quite 6pm. What do you want to do about dinner?" Asked Natalia.

"Everything set. We'll need to head downstairs in about 45 minutes."

"We're eating here?"

"Sort of. I have a surprise for you. So go change your clothes into something causal, loose and comfortable."

"O-K. You aren't going to tell me anymore?"

"Nope. Lips are sealed. Now go."

"OK…OK."

Natalia disappeared into the bathroom and Olivia quickly changed her clothes and grabbed that special item from her suitcase. She had just slipped it into her pocket when Natalia emerged from the bathroom.

"My turn." Said Olivia as she went into the bathroom.

Within a few minutes they were heading downstairs. Olivia suggested a walk on the beach and purposely took them north along the shore as her surprise was being setup on the south side. They walked for about 20 minutes before they turned around and headed back. Natalia wasn't really paying attention to where they were walking. She was caught up in just being with Olivia and the happiness she was feeling.

They had walked just passed the Inn when Olivia steered them away from the water. That's when Natalia saw it. There was a big blanket spread out on the sand. The sand had obviously been smoothed out as there were no humps. Each corner of the blanket had a large plate with a decent sized lit candle under a globe. In the middle of the blanket was a small coffee sized table set with what appeared to be the first course of a meal, candles and an ice bucket with chilling champagne on the ground at one end. At the other end was a large picnic basket; also spread around on the blanket were several throw pillows.

"Olivia?"

"What do you think? How about dinner and watching the beautiful California sunset?" Replied Olivia as her hand motioned back to the ocean behind them.

"Sounds wonderful." Replied Natalia as she leaned in to give Olivia a chaste kiss.

They walked hand in hand to the blanket. They each set their sandals in the sand (they had took them off and carried them as they walked along the beach) and stepped onto the blanket. Olivia held Natalia's hand as she sat down onto the blanket. Olivia joined her on the other side of the table. Olivia popped the cork on the champagne and poured each of them glass. She held hers up to Natalia for a toast and Natalia followed suit.

"To us." Said Olivia.

"To us." Repeated Natalia as they clinked their glasses.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 16**

After their toast and a sip of champagne, they started eating the salad that had been placed before them.

"This is so beautiful Olivia. When did you do all of this?" Asked Natalia.

"After lunch when you went back up to the room."

"It's… no one has ever done anything like this for me."

"I love you, Natalia. I will not stop trying to think of ways to show you that."

Olivia watched a slight blush formed on her lover's cheeks. They continued with their meal. Once they finished the salad, Olivia opened the picnic basket/cooler and swapped their salad plates for entrée plates and she serve it. It was grilled pork chops stuffed with a peach chutney; the sides were grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes. They spent most of the meal discussing their trip, the kids and life in general. After their entrées were finished, Natalia watched as Olivia again went into the picnic basket she assumed swapping the entrée plates for dessert. But instead of Olivia serving from the basket she watched as her girlfriend waived a hand and almost immediately a waiter from the Inn arrived and handed a dish to Olivia. On it was a large slice of decadent chocolate cake drizzled with white chocolate and caramel and garnished with fresh strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. The waiter handed Olivia two forks and then he left and took the picnic basket with him.

Olivia took her fork and cut a bite of the cake; she held it up to Natalia to feed her. Natalia gladly accepted the sweet morsel feeling it melt on her tongue. As Olivia retracted the fork Natalia recognized a hit of mischief in her girlfriend's eyes.

"You've got…" Said Olivia trying to indicate to Natalia that part of the chocolate did not make it into her mouth.

"Where?" Asked Natalia lifting the napkin from her lap.

"Un-uh, let me." Said Olivia and she sat up on her knees leaning over the table.

With one hand on the table for support the other reached just under Natalia's chin, gently enticing her forward. From there Olivia, captured Natalia lips with her tongue paying special attention to the corner of Natalia's mouth ridding it of the excess chocolate that was once there.

"Yummy. Will every bite of cake be followed by a kiss?" Ask Natalia.

"If you want." Stated Olivia somewhat wagging her eyebrows to her love.

The ladies enjoyed every bite of their dessert, each feeding the other. Soon it was gone. After they had finished, the ladies moved the table off of the blanket; they also blew out the candles at their feet, but left the ones at their head lit. Then they repositioned the pillows and laid down to now stargaze on this warm California night. They were far enough away from any major cities, so they were able to make out some of the stars; though being completely out in the country or up in the mountains would be so much better for stargazing. They settled into each other's arms. They listened as the waves crashed along the shoreline; they could hear the faint voices from the patrons eating on the patio at the Inn. Other than that, they felt as if they were in their own little world.

"This is so wonderful, Olivia. This has been the best night; I don't think anything could top it."

"You think so? You don't think I might have something else up my sleeve to top this?"

"I know you can pull things like this off, but seriously, I don't think there is anything that you could do that would improve on this night."

"Hmm…Ye of little faith, Talia."

Natalia knew now that there was more to come, but for the life of her she could not fathom just what her lover had planned. She snuggled deeper into Olivia's side as they enjoyed the night. Olivia was on her back having found a comfortable position in the sand; Natalia was on her side with one arm draped over Olivia's torso. Natalia had slid her hand under the hem of Olivia's shirt searching for skin. Once she found it she proceeded to trace the area with small movements of her thumb. Olivia had been do the same with the arm that was wrapped around Natalia's back. Olivia had been matching Natalia's motions with small traces on Natalia's back.

They were quiet, just enjoying being in each other's arms and listening to the ocean sounds, when Olivia spoke again.

"Talia, I want this…you, me together always. Our family, the kids, more kids. I thought I would never find another woman again who would capture my heart so completely as you did and I'm never letting you go."

Natalia shifted her weight onto one arm to slightly sit up at Olivia's side. It was then that she noticed the tears forming in her lover's eyes.

"Olivia? What is it? I'm here. I'm never leaving you. I never thought I would find happiness again either, but I did with you. And as you said, I'm never letting you go."

Olivia's right hand had been in her pocket working the diamond ring from the cloth pouch it was in. Olivia now had slipped it on the end of her index finger. As she spoke, she pulled her hand from the pocket.

"Talia, I love you with all that I am. You are my life. I want to go to sleep every night with you by my side and wake each morning with you in my arms. I want all those big family holidays. I want everything. I want the world to know that you are mine and I am yours. Talia, will you marry me?" Asked Olivia as she presented to Natalia the diamond ring now held in front of her between her thumb and index finger.

"Olivia?" Was all that Natalia could say at the moment.

With the hand that had been tracing patterns on Olivia side, Natalia reached up to wipe her tears that were now sliding down her cheeks. Natalia took a moment to catch her breath before she leaned down to capture Olivia's lips. She was kissing Olivia with as much fever and passion as she could in hopes of conveying to her lover just how happy she was in this moment. It seemed like an eternity had passed when in reality it was only a couple of minutes when they both finally came up for air.

"Was the a yes? Cause I'm not really sure if it was…" Asked Olivia playfully.

"Yes, that was a real yes, smarty pants. I love you and would be honored to be your wife." Replied Natalia kissing her fiancé again.

"Good. Now if you would please?" Asked Olivia, motioning for Natalia to present her left hand.

Gently Olivia slid the beautiful, elegant, but simple diamond ring onto her fiancé's finger. Once there, Olivia pulled her hand forward to meet her lips and she kissed the ring and finger of her fiancé. Natalia then snuggled back down next to Olivia, her left hand returning to the spot where it was tracing patterns along Olivia's rib cage. This time, Natalia's lips found themselves attached to Olivia's pulse point on her throat; kissing and sucking at the soft skin there.

Natalia quickly stopped her ministrations and propped back up to look into Olivia's eyes.

"What?" Asked the older woman.

"I'll never doubt your romantic gestures ever again. Proposing definitely improved this night. It has been the best night of my life." Said Natalia.

"And it's not over yet, Talia." Replied Olivia seductively.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Said Olivia as she leaned up to kiss her fiancé.

She continued forward until Natalia was on her back and most of Olivia's body was now draped across her fiancé kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Natalia knew that if they didn't head back to the room soon, they'd be putting on a display for anyone on the beach to see. Natalia reluctantly pushed Olivia away.

"Honey, we're still on the beach. As much as I would love to make love to you right here and now, I don't want to spend the night in the county jail for indecent exposure." Said Natalia.

Defeated, Olivia pulled away.

"OK, but someday real soon I plan on making love to you under the stars." Said Olivia.

"I'll hold you to that, Ms. Spencer. Now how about we take this celebration back up to our room?"

"Oh, yes. Let's!"

As the ladies got up, Olivia waived again and soon a waiter showed up and helped them with the blanket, candles and table. Before long they were back in their room. They went into the bathroom and took off all of their clothes and both got into the shower. It took nearly an hour, but they were now completely clean from head to toe and had made love once. They barely dried themselves off before they fell into bed and continued to celebrate the new status of their relationship. They had made love well into the night.

The next day it was nearly noon when they started to wake up, both ladies were a little sore from their nighttime activities but were still on cloud 9. They spent the next couple of days just being together. Olivia and Natalia were excited to be checking out of the Inn as it was time to head back south and rejoin their family. Olivia had called Ava to let her know that they were on their way back.

It was early afternoon when the ladies pulled into the driveway of the beach house. Almost immediately Emma came running out to greet them. Natalia was out of the car first and scooped Emma up into her arms; Olivia came around the front of the car to join in the hugs and kisses. Ava and Sam weren't far behind. Ava was the first to notice the new jewelry that Natalia was now sporting, she didn't say anything as she didn't want to spoil her mom and Natalia sharing their news. Sam and Ava helped get their bags as Emma, now back on the ground, tugged her mommy and Natalia back into the house.

Emma started rattling off all the events of the last couple of days that her mommy and Natalia had missed while Sam and Ava took the bags to the master bedroom. Before long everyone was back in the kitchen as Olivia and Natalia were getting something cold to drink from the refrigerator.

"Wow, JellyBean, sounds like you've had a fun time the last couple of days." Remarked Olivia of Emma's storytelling.

"What about you, Mommy? What did you and Natalia do?" Asked the rambunctious 9 year old.

A looked passed between Olivia and Natalia, that of course, Sam and Ava picked up on.

"Well, we enjoyed our time together. We walked on the beach a lot. We do have some news that we want to share." Said Olivia.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Asked the little girl.

"I asked Natalia to marry me, Em…" Said Olivia.

"And I said, Yes!" Added Natalia raising her left hand to show off the ring.

"Yay!" Exclaimed the little girl as she ran back into Natalia's arms.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with an excited little girl asking all kinds of questions pertaining to her mommy's upcoming wedding.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 17**

The soon to be Spencer-Rivera clan had returned from sunny California home to Springfield, Il and settled back into their lives. Ava and Olivia running the Beacon, Natalia working more on her photography with Sam's help and Emma back into school. They had heard from Rafe, he'd received the DVD of his Ma's photography showing. He was able to call and he told his Ma how proud he was of her for following her dreams and taking a chance. Natalia had put the phone on speaker so both she and Olivia could speak to Rafe. They told him about their engagement; he again was very happy to see his Ma so happy. He gave them his blessing and congratulations. They said they would plan the wedding around his leave because his Ma expected him to walk her down the aisle. He agreed and promised that he would.

As fall settled in, Natalia was really looking forward to the holiday season. For so long it had just been her small family of three, then two and lastly one when Rafe joined the Marines. Now she was having to plan for Thanksgiving for at least five maybe 8 or 10 depending on any lonely stragglers that they may decide to invite. They would be having their Thanksgiving meal that night as Olivia always had a tradition of opening the Beacon's restaurant and banquet rooms to the homeless. So she would be in the Beacon kitchen most of the day helping prepare a Thanksgiving lunch meal to those in need; that left Natalia to handle their dinner meal, which she did not mind. Ava stayed to help her mom. Sam and Emma stayed with Natalia to help her. She tried not to, but she was missing Rafe. She always did during the holidays. She hoped with Olivia, Emma, Ava and Sam in her life that this season wouldn't be as bad.

They made it through the holiday and were taking easy over the remaining long weekend. Ava had convinced Sam to join her for some holiday shopping so the ladies were enjoying their time alone as Emma was spending some time with her daddy. Sunday afternoon had rolled around, Emma was now back from her daddy's. The ladies, Emma and Sam were all gathered around a cozy fire playing Monopoly on this cold afternoon. Emma was pretty much dominating the game. Natalia was amazed to see the little girl at work; she was so much like Olivia when it came to money and business.

The group was about ready to concede victory to their JellyBean when there was a knock on the farmhouse door. Sam was closest and got up to answer it. He pulled back the hardwood door to reveal a Marine in full dress uniform, a Lt. Major.

Natalia was immediately on her screaming.

"No! No! No! No! You don't get to come in here! No! No!" Screamed Natalia at the Marine.

"Mrs. Aitoro?" Asked the Marine.

Sam corrected him on her name.

"It's Ms. Rivera."

"My apologies. Ms. Rivera. Please." Replied the Marine.

Natalia was in near hysterics. Olivia was trying to calm her down and Emma was standing there stunned not understanding what was going on.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Asked the little girl.

Sam came over to his niece knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Em, this Marine has come here today with bad news about Rafe."

"Rafe? What's wrong with Rafe?" Asked Emma.

"He's…he's…" Sam was finding it hard to say the words when the Marine interrupted him.

"We don't know for sure. He's MIA, Missing In Action." Added the Marine.

"What? What happened?" Asked Olivia.

The Marine stepped further into the farmhouse and shut the front door. He gave an eye nod to Olivia indicting whether or not she wanted Emma present on not. Natalia saw this and pulled the little girl close to her.

"She stays." Replied Natalia.

"Please come in. Tell us what happened?" Asked Olivia.

The Marine proceeded to explain that Rafe and his unit were on patrol when they were ambushed. They were able to radio back to command what was happening but by the time help arrived the battle was over. There were several dead Marines; their bodies mutilated as a show of hate towards the United States. The rest were missing. The Marine assured them that everything was being done to locate the rest of the members of the unit and get them back to safety; however he did advise the group, that in such cases like this most of the time the outcome ends up being a mission of body retrieval instead of a rescue. He wanted to prepare the family for a worst case scenario.

Natalia was in shock, stunned. She had sunk back on the sofa, tears flowing. Sam continued to talk with the Marine getting all the information he could as well as contact information and giving the Marine all of their contact info too. After the Marine left, he called Phillip. He figured his sister and niece could us his support too. Olivia just sat there beside Natalia holding her speaking words of encouragement into her fiancé's ears.

The next few weeks were a blur for Natalia. For the first week she pretty much stayed in bed. She had all of her photo albums with Rafe's pictures constantly spread about her bed. Olivia stayed home as much as she could and let Ava handle things at the Beacon. Emma spent more time with her daddy. Every couple of days Natalia would call the Lt. Major for an update and his response was always the same. _'We are searching, following every lead we have. As soon as I have something to report, I will let you know, Ms. Rivera.'_ He was always nice and never told her to stop calling.

Slowly Natalia started to come around a bit. She would now get up and dress, sometimes cook the family meals, but she wouldn't leave the house for fear of missing an update on Rafe. Olivia and Sam decorated the farmhouse; they'd hope Natalia would help, but they at least got her to join them in the living room as they and Emma trimmed their Christmas tree. Normally Emma would spend Christmas Eve with her daddy and then she would come home to sleep in her own bed and wake up to Christmas morning with her mommy. This year Phillip suggested that she stay with her mommy and Natalia and then he and Beth would stop by on Christmas day and have their Christmas then. Olivia agreed and thanked Phillip.

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, Natalia was participating more, but Olivia could see, she was just going through the motions. Still no news on Rafe or anyone from his unit that was still missing. Olivia had tried on several occasions to get Natalia to leave the house, but she refused each time. Natalia asked Sam to finish her Christmas shopping for her. She had one special gift for Olivia and she needed to make sure it was ready before Christmas. Sam agreed and did whatever Natalia asked of him; he couldn't say no to his future sister in law.

Most of the day was spent wrapping last minute gifts, some cooking for the Christmas Eve meal and visiting with the friends and family that were making their rounds. Everyone close to them knew of Rafe's situation and everyone offered whatever support the ladies needed. Natalia still was amazed at how quickly she was welcomed into Olivia's circle of friends and family. After supper everyone gathered in the living room, Olivia, Natalia, Sam, Ava and Emma watched 'It's a Wonderful Life'. After the movie was over, Olivia and Natalia put Emma to bed. Natalia was in tears as she listened to Emma pray for Rafe to be OK and that he come home soon.

She quietly left the doorway of Emma's room and returned to the living room. Sam had started putting Emma's new bike together while Ava was stuffing Emma's stocking. Natalia seemed on edge, pacing slightly. Olivia had now come to join them and went straight over to Natalia.

"Hey, what is it?" Asked Olivia of her fiancé.

"I need, I haven't… I want to go to Mass. My faith in God has always been important to me even if I didn't attend Mass every Sunday, but I would like to go tonight. Will you go with me?"

"Of course. Whatever you need." Replied Olivia.

They spent the next little while playing Santa before leaving for the church. Olivia stayed right beside Natalia the whole time, she never spoke but she also never let go of Natalia's hand. Their fingers stayed laced together. They had arrived just as Mass was starting and took a seat near the back. After the congregation had cleared a bit, they ladies made their way up front to light candles. They returned to the pews; both ladies silently made their prayers to God to watch over and protect Rafe, keep him safe and to bring him home soon. After a few minutes of solitude, Natalia turned to Olivia.

"I'm ready, Olivia. Take me home, please?"

Olivia squeezed her love's hand and smiled slightly.

"As you wish."

The ride home was silent. They entered through the back porch door; they could see the glow of the lit Christmas tree illuminating the entry into the kitchen. They took off their coats and locked up behind themselves. The living room was dark save for the lit Christmas tree. Olivia went to unplug it as Natalia turned on the lights to the stairs. Again, both ladies were quiet as they went through their nightly routines before settling into bed. Natalia snuggled as close to Olivia as possible and Olivia in turn wrapped her arms around her fiancé holding her tight.

"Talia, I'm not very religious, mostly my mother's doing, but I do have faith that Rafe will be OK and that he'll be coming home to us."

"I have to believe that Olivia, thinking otherwise, I don't think I could handle the alternative." Replied Natalia pulling Olivia tighter against her body.

Olivia laid there staring at the ceiling in the dark; slowly she felt Natalia's grip weaken and she knew that Natalia had fallen asleep. Now she would be able to fall asleep herself.

Apparently, the somber mood left no one really in a hurry to get up on Christmas morning. In years past Emma would come bouncing into her mommy's room before the break of dawn, but not this year. Ava was sleeping in Rafe's room since Sam was in the guest bedroom and she was the first to wake. She got up and went downstairs to start the coffee before going to wake her mother.

She knocked lightly on the door and did not get a response, so she opened the door slightly. There she saw both ladies on their sides with Olivia spooning Natalia. To Ava it looked like her mom spent the night watching over her love, protecting her, trying to will away all the hurt and sadness she was feeling. Ava walked quietly over to the bed and reached to her mother's shoulder to wake her. Olivia came too and found her oldest daughter standing over her.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Said Ava quietly.

Olivia shifted a bit and blinked herself more awake.

"Anyone else up?" Asked the hotelier.

"Not yet. Do you want me to start breakfast?"

"Would you mind?"

"Nope. I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

"Thank you, Ave."

Olivia watched as Ava quietly left the room. She settled back against Natalia ready to wake her love. She reached with the back of her hand to Natalia's cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Talia, wake up baby. It's Christmas morning."

Natalia didn't move, but Olivia could tell by her breathing that she was awake.

"I don't want too. I don't know how to celebrate Christmas not knowing if my son is alive or dead."

Olivia tugged on Natalia's shoulder turning her onto her back. Olivia settled her body against Natalia's her hand stroking her love's cheek where her dimples would be forming if she smiled.

"Talia, I have no idea what you are feeling right now; but seeing you hurt makes me hurt and all I want to do is take the hurt away and I am powerless to do so. I know your heart and mind aren't here right now, but we have a beautiful little girl who we need to celebrate Christmas with. Maybe if we try and focus on giving Emma a good Christmas it will take our mind off of Rafe, at least for a little while."

Natalia didn't say anything so Olivia spoke up again.

"What would Rafe want you to do? Answer me honestly." Asked Olivia.

"He'd want me…he'd want me to try to have a good Christmas and not worry about him."

"Do you think you can try and do that?"

A few tears were slipping down her cheeks now. Olivia brushed them away with her finger tips. She took in a deep breath before replying.

"I'll try."

The ladies got up and freshen up a bit; they each slipped on flannel lounge pants and sweatshirts before going to wake Emma. The little girl was sleeping hard; Sam playfully kept a hand over Emma's eyes so that she wouldn't see any of her gifts just yet and soon everyone was in the kitchen waiting on breakfast. After breakfast the adults each grabbed another cup of coffee and went into the living room with Emma in tow.

For a little while there, everyone's mind was on Christmas. Watching Emma open her gifts was just what everyone needed. Soon the rest of the group were exchanging their gifts as well. Natalia had remained quiet mostly, Sam did most of the picture taking. After all the gifts had been given or almost all of them, Natalia stood from the sofa and reached behind her favorite recent photo of her and Rafe from Greece and pulled a small jewelry box from its hidden position. Olivia wasn't really paying attention as her focus at the moment was on Emma.

Natalia knelt at a sitting Olivia on the sofa and touched her knee to get her attention. Olivia turned and was surprised to find Natalia in that position. She watched as Natalia opened the small box to reveal an engagement ring. The rest of the group got quiet. Natalia pulled the ring from the box holding it up to Olivia as she spoke.

"Olivia, I love you. The day you proposed to me the past summer was the happiest day of my life. As soon as I got back home, I started looking for the perfect ring for you. It took me a while, but when I saw this ring I knew it was the one. I know we are already engaged, but as I am giving you this ring, it still feels like I should be asking the question. So Olivia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Olivia in tears, didn't let her love wait for long.

"Yes, Talia, a million times yes." Said Olivia as she pulled Natalia into her lap.

As they sealed the deal with a kiss, Natalia slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger. They held their left hands out together side by side admiring their rings. For a brief fleeting moment, everyone was happy, beyond ecstatic. Once the mood had passed, Sam and Ava started cleaning up the gift wrap and boxes that were strewn about. Emma was busy playing with some of her new dolls when a knock came to the door. Everyone assumed it was Phillip and Beth coming to have their Christmas with Emma. Ava was the closest so she answered the door.

Seeing the Lt. Major standing on the other side of the screen door, it felt as though time stood still.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Please forgive all legal and medical jargon; a doctor and lawyer, I am not. Also, the military references to rank, training and overall believability. **

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 18**

Everyone watched as the Lt. Colonel tugged the screen door open and stepped inside the farmhouse. Olivia's arms immediately went around her fiancé pulling her tight in preparation for bad news.

"Ms. Rivera. I have good news. Sergeant Aitoro is alive." Announce the Marine.

Olivia felt Natalia's weight sag in her arms. She helped her to the sofa as Ava invited the Lt. Colonel inside shutting the door behind him.

"He's OK?" Asked Olivia.

Sam quickly grabbed a box tissues for Natalia as tears were flowing.

"He's injured." Replied the Marine.

Olivia offered the Lt. Colonel the wicker chair, Sam sat on the end of the coffee table while Ava joined Emma in the floor.

"Sergeant Aitoro's unit was ambushed by a small faction of the Taliban. During the fight several Marines were killed; their bodies mutilated. The remaining Marines fought until they ran out of ammo and then they fought hand to hand. They were outnumbered. The Taliban took them hostage; they were bound together at the hands, blind folded, marched further up into the mountains and forced to carry two of their wounded comrades. Several of the surviving Marine's understood the local dialect and were able to make out what their captures' plans were for them. They were going to be executed and beheaded on video as a show of support for the Taliban; but they didn't have a video camera. Their captures would need to keep the hostages alive until their scout arrived back in camp with the camera." The Marine said clearing his throat when he finished.

Sam jumped up heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He returned handing it to the Lt. Colonel who quickly twisted off the top and took a big swallow.

"Sergeant Aitoro was the highest ranking soldier of the six Marines that were taken hostage, that left him in charge. Two of the soldiers who were wounded during the initial ambush barely made it to the insurgents camp in the caves in the mountains. Shortly after they arrived the two wounded, their conditions deteriorated pretty quickly and without medical attention those two soldiers died. The remaining four, under Sergeant Aitoro's leadership, planned their escape. They had a small window of opportunity as the scout with the camera was expected back at any time. They waited until the one guard brought them their meal that night. The tricked him further into their cell where they were able to subdue him and take his weapon. They used him as a human shield to overtake three other guards also gaining their weapons as well. They then retrieved the bodies of their fallen comrades and found their way out of the caves. They were about 100 yards from the mouth of the caves when the sentries walking the perimeter spotted them. They were taking fire and Sergeant Aitoro knew that they needed to keep moving and put as much distance between them and the enemy as they could. Two of the Marines were hit, Corporal Collins took a round in the thigh and the other hit Sergeant Aitoro here (the Marine indicated that Rafe took the bullet in his back basically through the shoulder blade area near the shoulder joint)." The Marine paused for another drink of water.

"The other two Marines were already carrying their dead comrades so even with his injured shoulder, Sergeant Aitoro carried Corporal Collins since he couldn't keep up with the others with a bullet in his thigh. With the head start they had, they were able to keep ahead of the enemy. We estimated that they covered nearly 10 miles on foot when they happened upon one of the patrols that were actually out searching for them. The patrol engaged the enemy and they retreated; disappearing back into the mountains. The patrol got Sergeant Aitoro's unit back into the safe zone where he and the rest of the men in his unit could receive medical treatment. The damage to Sergeant Aitoro's shoulder was pretty severe; he and Corporal Collins were airlifted to the Naval Hospital in Naples, Italy…"

"Ave, will you call Phillip? See if we can use the jet?" Asked Olivia over the Lt. Colonel's recounting of the events.

"I'm sorry go ahead. Rafe?" Said Olivia.

"The doctor who first assessed Sergeant Aitoro's injury feared that he may lose his arm and determined he needed more critical care than what he could provide. He stabilized him for the flight to Italy and he was immediately taken into surgery upon arrival. The damage was not repairable so they opted for a total shoulder replacement. On my way here I did receive an update that Sergeant Aitoro has come through surgery and is currently in recovery. The doctors said it will be a day or so before they'll know if the joint replacement surgery is a success. He's going to be OK, Ms. Rivera."

Olivia had pulled Natalia tight against her.

"Talia, he's going to be OK. Your boy is safe." Said Olivia wiping the tears from Natalia's cheeks.

After a couple of minutes, Natalia found her voice.

"Can I talk to him?" Asked Natalia.

"I don't believe he's come out of the anesthesia yet. When I was called they were moving him into recovery. It will probably be a little while yet before he is moved into a room."

Ava came back into the living room from the kitchen after speaking with Phillip.

"Ave, the jet?"

"It'll be ready in an hour."

"Is there anything else we need to know, because if not my fiancé and I need to pack." Asked Olivia to the Lt. Colonel.

"No Ma'am. Here's the contact info for the hospital." Said the Marine standing as Olivia and Natalia were standing now too.

"Colonel, I want to thank you for keeping us informed about my son. I know that your job is probably delivering bad news more often than good. I just wanted you to know that we really do appreciate all that you've done. Thank you." Said Natalia.

"It's my duty ma'am. It's men like your son that gives me pride when I tell someone I am a Marine. I am thankful too that I was able to bring you good news today. On behalf of the United States Military, the US Marine Corps and the President of the United States I want to thank you for your son's service to his country and the Marine Corps. He's is a courageous young man, a hero and I hope one day soon that I will be able to meet him and tell him that personally." Said the Lt. Colonel as he stood to take his leave.

They said their goodbyes to the Marine and then everyone returned to the living room.

"Mommy, Rafe's going to be OK, right?" Asked Emma.

"Come here, JellyBean." Said Olivia sitting back down on the sofa, indicating for Emma to come up on her lap.

"Emma, Rafe is going to be OK. The doctors did surgery to fix him like they did for me when I needed a new heart. Rafe needed a new shoulder, so the put a new one in and now we just have to wait and see if it works."

"Can he come home now? We need to take care of him and help him get better." Asked the little girl.

"I don't know if he can come home. He's still in the Marines, I don't know what he can do yet. Natalia and I are going to take your daddy's jet and go to Italy to see him, so we probably won't know anymore until then."

"Can I come? I'm not in school now."

"I know baby; but we don't know how long we are going to be there and you'll have to go back to school next week."

"Olivia? Maybe Sam could come with us and he can bring Emma back in time for school if we need to stay longer?" Asked Natalia not wanting to be away from the little girl she has come to love as her own.

"Ava, can you handle the Beacon for me? It's going to be a crazy week and if we aren't back by New Year's…"

"It will be fine mom. I can handle it."

"Sammy, what do you say to an impromptu trip to Italy?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm there for you, Sis; both of you."

"Alright, then let's go get packed; we've got a plane to catch." Announced Olivia.

All the adults went to pack their bags, Ava assisted Emma getting her bag packed. Olivia called Phillip to thank him for the use of the jet and to let him know that Emma was going with them but would be back in time for school. In short order, Ava was taking the Spencer-Rivera clan to the private hanger of the Springfield Airport. They said their goodbyes and she stayed until she could no longer see the plane in the sky. She then headed back to the farmhouse to finish cleaning up before going back into town to the Beacon.

Once they were at cruising altitude, Natalia was able to call the hospital. She was transferred around a bit until she was finally transferred to the nurses' station for Rafe's room. After verifying that Natalia was indeed Sergeant Aitoro's mother, the nurse gave Natalia an update on his condition. She still wasn't able to speak to her son as he was asleep due to the pain medication that he was currently on. Natalia told the nurse that she and the rest of Rafe's family were en route to Naples and she asked her to tell Rafe the next time he woke up. The nurse said she would and they ended the call.

Everyone had been on such an emotional roller coaster for the last several weeks that no sooner had Natalia finished her call that the entire group fell asleep. Olivia and Natalia were stretched out on the long sofa and Sam had reclined the seat he was in and Emma was asleep on his lap. The flight attendant came into the cabin to see about refreshments and found her all of passengers asleep. She retrieved a couple of blankets and covered each group.

They had to refuel in London. While on the ground everyone took a few minutes to freshen up and change clothes as they only had a few more hours of flying time. Ava had made arrangements for a rental car and the hotel accommodations and emailed all the info to Olivia. They decided that they would go to the hospital first and see Rafe, then check into their hotel. Before long they were on the ground in Italy making their way to the US Naval Hospital in Naples. Sam drove while Olivia navigated, luckily they had a car with a GPS but Olivia still had the city map and the directions from the rental car agency.

Finally, after what seemed like days of traveling, they were walking through the hospital corridor on their way to the surgical floor and Rafe's room. They reached his door which was open as they slowly walked in they saw Rafe asleep in his bed. Natalia's first thought was how he looked like he used to when he was sick when he was little. She was the first to his bed; she touched his hand, then leaned down to kiss his cheek. He did not stir. Sam stepped out to get the doctor as they all wanted a complete update on Rafe's injuries. When the doctor arrived, the adults stepped into the hallway and left Emma to watch over Rafe.

Rafe was on pretty good pain meds. He slept quite a bit and then would be awake for a while to eat. It was mid morning and he had been asleep since just after breakfast. He started to wake, his head felt fuzzy but he had the odd feeling like he was being watched. Even under the influence of narcotics, his military training was kicking in. His eyes felt like sand paper as he was trying to blink awake from the drug induced haze. He heard a giggle; in the back of his mind all his senses were telling him that he recognized it. He turned his head towards the sound of the giggle as he heard it again.

"Munchkin?" Said Rafe as his eyes were now showing him a blurry Emma sitting on his bed at his hip.

"You're awake!"

"What are you…how did you get here?" Said Rafe looking around trying to figure out how Emma ended up in here in his hospital room, in Italy.

"We flew."

"Aren't your arms tired?" Asked a drugged Rafe.

"No silly, we came in an airplane. My daddy's jet."

"You're not old to drive, how could you fly a jet?"

"Raaaaaaafe?" Whined Emma happily.

"The pilots flew the plane. We were in the back, mostly asleep. Rafe are you alright?"

"Not really Munchkin. I got hurt."

"I know. That's why we came; to check on you and take care of you."

"Who's we?" Asked Rafe a little bit more coherent.

"Me, mommy, Natalia and my Uncle Sam."

"Oh…OK." Replied Rafe.

Rafe went to move and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ow! Ow!" Exclaimed Rafe now taking in deep breaths trying to breathe through the pain.

"Rafe, do I need to go get Natalia?" Asked a scared Emma.

"Nah. Just give me a sec. I moved the wrong way."

He could still see the panic in Emma's eyes because of his outburst when he moved.

"You know, Munchkin, I think a hug from you would help. You've got to be gentle though, OK? It's OK, just lean forward to me and stay on this side." (Indicating his left side)

Emma slowly lowered herself down into Rafe's one open arm and gave him a gentle hug.

"Rafe, I was so scared when the soldier came to tell us you were missing. Natalia was so worried about you. She stayed in her and mommy's room with all your photos and watched old videos of you. She wouldn't come out of their room." Cried Emma into Rafe's uninjured shoulder.

Rafe hated that his Ma had to suffer like that when he was missing. It was the one and only thing that he detested about serving in the military, knowing the pain and anguish your loved ones can suffer when you are injured or worse. Rafe started rubbing his hand up and down Emma's back trying to calm the little girl. He closed his eyes and spoke from his heart.

"Munchkin, I know it's scary. What I do is dangerous, but it's something that I've always wanted to do. There is a chance that something could happen to me, I could get hurt like now or even worse, I could get killed…"

"I don't want you to die. You will be my brother when mommy and Natalia get married and I don't want to lose my big brother." Said an almost crying Emma.

"Shhh. I know. I don't want anything to happen to me either. I know it's hard for you to understand now, but when you are older it will make more sense. This is something that I had to do and God forbid that something should happen to me I know that Ma will be OK; she has your mommy to take care of her and hey, look at me…"

Emma shifted up to look into Rafe's dark brown eyes.

"Ma has you too. You know she loves you so much. She loves you like she loves me and you can be there for her and help her not to miss me so much."

Rafe reached with his one good hand to wipe the couple of errant tears from Emma's cheeks. Her whimpering had calmed down now and she was starting to breath normally again.

"Rafe, may I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely, Munchkin. You can ask me anything."

"When my mommy and Natalia get married, then you'll be my brother and that will make Natalia like my mommy. I'll have two mommies."

"Right."

"So, if Natalia is my mommy shouldn't I call her something other than Natalia?"

"I suppose you could. A lot of kids do that when their parents remarry."

"What should I call her?"

"I call her Ma. Most kids call their parents the same thing I think."

"Would that be OK with you, I mean if I called Natalia Ma?"

"It's fine by me Munchkin."

"Do you think it will be OK with her?"

"I bet you a chocolate bar that she'd be OK with that."

"Rafe, you aren't supposed to have chocolate."

"I know, why do you think I made the bet; cause I know you are going to win." Joked Rafe poking at Emma's stomach.

Emma was now giggling louder and laughing because of Rafe's tickling. So loud that the adults in the hallway heard them and came in to see what was going on.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know not how things work in the military as far as awarding medals go and exactly how soldiers are discharged. So just go with me here. Thanks!**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 19**

When the adults arrived in the door of Rafe's hospital room that saw him tickling a squirming Emma. Their laughter was infectious. Natalia quickly strode over to the side of the bed and he stopped tickling his little sister to accept the long hug and kiss offered by his Ma. Sam went to pick Emma up off Rafe's bed and Olivia took up the spot vacated by Emma.

"Raphael? I was so worried. When the Colonel first showed up at the house, I thought the worst, that I had lost my little boy." Cried Natalia.

"I know, Ma. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was a routine patrol; we had intel that there weren't any insurgents in the area." Replied Rafe.

Rafe noticed the doctor standing the in doorway. He knew he had spoken to the doctor earlier, but with the pain meds he was on for the life of him he couldn't remember what the doctor had told him about his shoulder.

"So Doc, lay it on me? How bad is it?" Asked Rafe.

The doctor went into detail about the bullet basically shattering Rafe's right should blade and completely destroying the shoulder joint. The damage was extensive and the orthopedic surgeon who performed his surgery was unsure if the joint replacement would give Rafe full or even partial use of his arm because of all the extra damage around the joint that is not usually involved in a routine shoulder replacement surgery. Only time will tell.

It was a few days later when Rafe's CO was able to come to Italy to visit Rafe and Corporal Collins. It was then that the doctor had made his final assessment in regards to Rafe's shoulder. Based on what he had seen so far in comparison to all his other shoulder replacement surgeries he felt that if Rafe regained 50% of his arm that would be more than the doctor would have ever expected. Rafe was devastated; he knew what that meant. He would be medically discharged from the Marines; with a bum shoulder there was no way that he would be able to pass the physical much less fire his M-16 or carry his pack. He didn't say anything and kept that to himself.

Two more days had passed and Rafe was still a few days away from being discharged from the hospital and Emma and Sam were due to fly back to the states because Emma would be returning to school in two days. Emma reluctantly said goodbye to Rafe leaving him there with her Mommy and Natalia. Olivia and Natalia had settled into a routine in Italy, waking early to spend most of the day at the hospital with Rafe. Natalia was taking advantage of spending as much time with him as possible.

One afternoon they were in his room. Rafe was finishing up the lunch that Natalia had brought for him. It seemed that hospital food in Italy was just as bad as in the states. Natalia was at his side as he was eating with his left hand had mostly. Even though he had started physical therapy he was not using his right arm much, doctors, orders and it was to remain in a sling otherwise. Olivia was in the corner on the phone discussing Beacon business with Ava. They were all startled a bit when Rafe's CO appeared in the doorway flanked by a 4 star General. Both Natalia and Olivia more or less snapped to attention being in the presence of such a high ranking officer.

"Good afternoon ladies, Sergeant. I am General Keith Brackin. First, let me say, Sergeant, I regret to meet you under these circumstances; but I want you to know that it is my great honor to meet you and have to opportunity to thank you for your service to your country and the Corps." Announced the General.

Rafe sat up as straight as he could in the bed. He felt bad that he was unable to salute the superior officers when the they entered his room.

"I was just doing my job sir. I was trying to get my men to safety without any of us getting hurt anymore than we already were. Sir, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Natalia Rivera and this is her fiancé, Olivia Spencer."

If either man had issues with same-sex relationships, they did not show it as per their Marine officer's training. They both accepted the extended hands by the ladies.

"Sergeant, there are a couple of reasons I am here today to see you. First, we have been kept apprised of your injuries and recovery and it is my sad duty to inform you that due to your extensive injuries to your shoulder you are going to be medically discharged from the Marine Corps with honors."

Everyone watched the young sergeant's head drop, he knew this was coming, but it still didn't make it hurt any less.

"I figured as much, Sir. It's not a surprise to me. Ever since I can remember it had always been my dream to serve my country. I had planned making the military my career."

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. It's men like you that the military needs, unfortunately, you are no longer able to give us what is required physically. Sergeant, the other reason I am here is to inform you, that due to your actions on that fateful Sunday this past Thanksgiving, you are hereby being awarded the Medal of Honor."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. No one said a word. Natalia was still comprehending that her little boy would be coming home, away from all of this death and danger; then to hear that he is being recognized for his heroism, she was beaming with joy. She thought of how proud Nicky would have been to see Rafe's actions awarded in this manner. Olivia, too, was feeling proud. Over the last few days that she and Natalia had been in Italy, she and Rafe had grown closer. She truly felt that he was her son too.

"I…I don't…I'm at a loss for words, Sir." Replied Rafe.

"That understandable, Sergeant. You don't have to say anything. Right now all you need to focus on is getting better so that you can return home to your family and find another way to serve your country."

"Yes, Sir."

"Once you are released, you will return to your unit where the ceremony will take place and you will complete your discharged requirements. And from there you will return home to the states." Added the General.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir, for coming all this way. It has been my honor to serve my country. Once I'm home, I promise, Sir, I will still be a proud Marine even if I am not actively serving."

"That's all that we can ask of you, Sergeant."

The General stepped in closer to Rafe's bed and extended his left hand (knowing that Rafe's right arm was more or less immobile).

"Now, I'd like to shake the hand of a true hero." Said the General.

Over the next hour, the General and Rafe's CO visited with Rafe and the ladies until his nurse came in and shooed everyone out in order to let Rafe rest. The General and Rafe's CO took their leave; a few minutes later the ladies said goodbye to Rafe as well and headed back to their hotel to rest saying that they would see him the next morning.

When they arrived back at their suite it was late afternoon. Olivia tugged Natalia toward the bedroom. Once inside, Olivia began undressing Natalia.

"Something you want, Sweetie?" Questioned Natalia.

"Yes, you in bed. Resting." Replied Olivia as she finished undressing her fiancé.

"You want your PJs?" Asked Olivia.

"Not really. All I need is you."

"I'm here for you always. You take the bathroom first while I get undressed."

Soon both ladies were in bed, clad only under a sheet and in each others' arms. Olivia felt a wetness growing on her shoulder, she knew that Natalia was trying not to cry.

"He's coming home, Talia. He's OK."

"I know, it's just I've prayed for him to come home; I didn't want it to be because he was hurt, but is it wrong for me to be glad that his being hurt, means he's no longer going to be in danger?"

"It's OK, Baby, it's OK."

Olivia continued to let her words sooth her fiancé to sleep.

Olivia and Natalia made arrangements to stay abroad until Rafe was discharged and could return home. They were able to attend his medal ceremony which was held just before he left unit for the last time. They decided to break their trip up a bit mostly for Rafe, so that he didn't spend what would feel like two days flying to get home. They opted to layover in Paris for a day, also to give the Spaulding flight crew their required break in flying time. Then with one last stop at JFK to refuel they were on their way home.

They were due to arrive late or early whichever way you want to look at it. They touched down just before 3am Springfield time. Phillip had a limo waiting for the weary travelers. By 4am they were home to the farmhouse. The limo driver quietly and carefully helped them with their bags as to not wake Sam and Emma. Emma had been staying with her daddy, but insisted on being at home tonight so that she could see her mommies and Rafe first thing in the morning. Phillip explained that they were getting in so late that they would probably still be asleep when she left for school. To that Emma explained that she could at least give them each a kiss while they were asleep before she left for school. At that, Phillip relented. He knew there were be no winning this argument.

And she did just that. When Sam woke Emma up the next morning, she quietly got ready for school before heading downstairs to breakfast. Sam had her oatmeal and fruit ready for her. This left her plenty of time to award said kisses to their recipients. She quietly went back up the stairs and went to her mommies' room first. Olivia was spooning Natalia with Natalia on the side of the bed closest to the door. She made her way over to the bed and sat gently in the space in front of Natalia's torso and she leaned across to her Mommy planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning Mommy." Said Emma barely above a whisper.

"I missed you. I'm glad you are home; I love you."

Emma then leaned down to Natalia and placed the same soft kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you too, Ma. Rafe says I can call you that now because you are going to be my Ma too. I'm sorry Rafe got hurt, but I'm glad he's home. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you, Ma."

Emma gently lifted herself from the bed and walked back out into the hall. She pulled the door closed behind her quietly. She went down the hall to Rafe's bedroom and opened the door. She saw her brother asleep on his back with his left side closest to the edge of the bed. She was thankful his head was turned toward slightly to his right, offering up the left cheek for a kiss. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Rafe? I'm so glad you are home. You'll love living here; there's lots to explore and I can show you how to fee the ducks. Do you like ducks? I'll have to remember to ask you when you are awake. I have to go to school now. I'll see you when I get home. I love you, Rafe."

Emma quietly exited his room and went back downstairs to the kitchen. It wasn't long until the bus arrived and Sam walked her to the bus. Little did she know, the mom in Natalia had heard her footsteps on the stairs as they approach her door. She didn't come fully awake until she felt Emma's kiss to her cheek and heard the little girl call her Ma. Her heart was filled with so much joy in this moment she thought it would burst. She turned over in bed forcing her sleeping fiancé to her back. She snuggled deeper into Olivia's side. She was trying not to cry, but hearing Emma call her Ma meant everything to her.

Rafe woke up to the smell of bacon. It took him a moment to take in his new surroundings. He didn't even bother with the lights last night, he just stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was painted a neutral beige color, but he noticed that a lot of his posters and other décor that was in his room in their loft was now hanging here. His Ma and Olivia had taken the time to truly make this his room. He glanced over to his nightstand and saw that the clock there read just after 1pm. He shuffled out of bed and rooted through his duffle bag for a pair of sweats. He pulled them on and then we in search of the bathroom before heading down stairs.

Natalia had woken up first around 11am. She took a long hot shower, then headed to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. There she found the pot readymade, she just needed to turn it on and a note from Sam that he had gone into town and would be back shortly. She was famished from the long trip home and no really decent meal in over the last 48 hours. She decided on a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, fruit and biscuits. She quickly rolled out the dough for the biscuits and got those in the over. She then got started on the bacon.

Olivia woke up to find herself in an empty bed. She could tell from the smells that Natalia was more than likely working on breakfast. As she descended the stairs she could hear the faint sound of music. When she reached the kitchen she saw her love standing at the stove frying bacon with her hips swaying to the music. Olivia quietly stepped behind Natalia and slid her arms around her love's waist and placed a kiss to the top of Natalia's exposed shoulder.

"Morning. I missed you. I woke up to an empty bed." Said Olivia.

Natalia reached to turn the burner off, laying the fork in her hand down in the process and then turned in Olivia's arms to face her love. Olivia pulled Natalia into a searing kiss. As soon as Natalia felt Olivia's tongue brush across her lips she immediately parted her lips in acceptance. After a short mini make out session the ladies finally came up for oxygen. She saw a look across Natalia's face, one she had never seen before and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Hey, what is it?" Asked Olivia.

"Something happened this morning." Replied Natalia.

"How? What?" Asked a concerned Olivia.

"It's not anything bad. This morning before she left for school Emma came into our room."

"She did? Why? She didn't wake us up?"

"I don't think she meant too. I heard her come in and then felt her kiss my cheek. I think she wanted to see us, even though we were sleeping. She spoke to me…" Said Natalia trying to hold back tears.

"What? You're scaring me here."

"She…she called me Ma."

"She did?"

"She said she missed me, then she called me Ma. She said that Rafe said she could call me Ma because when you and I get married, I'll be her Ma too. Then she apologized that Rafe was hurt and said she was glad he was home. She said she loved me and would see me this afternoon."

"Wow! That is some little girl we've got there."

"I never thought I would hear anyone else but Rafe calling me Ma, but hearing her say it. You just don't know how happy I am right now."

"I can see it, in your eyes and in your smile." Said Olivia as she went back in for another kiss.

This time their kiss was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. The ladies pulled apart to find a sleepy Rafe standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Morning, honey." Said Natalia as she took a few steps to Rafe to give him a hug.

"Morning. Do I smell bacon?"

"Yes, I have bacon, eggs, biscuits and fruit. I figured we would all be hungry and with our jet lag, I thought a nice breakfast would be in order."

"Sounds good to me." Said Rafe as he fixed his coffee before taking a seat at the table.

After breakfast, Rafe showered as did Olivia, then the ladies gave him a tour of the house and the property. He had seen a few pictures, but none of them did the house or the land justice. He could also see the sheer happiness in his Ma, being here in a home with the people she loved most. They didn't stay outside long on this cold January afternoon. Rafe having not been in a cold climate in a while was not used to the cold. By the time they were waiting for Emma's school bus, the ladies, Rafe and Sam were all gathered around the kitchen table with hot cocoa.

"So, honey, do you have any idea what you want to do? Have you given it much thought?" Asked Natalia to Rafe.

"I'm not sure Ma. All I ever wanted to do was serve."

"You have lots of options Rafe. College, if you want." Offered Olivia.

"I know, maybe join the force? But I don't know if that will be an option or not depending on how my shoulder heals and that could take a while."

"What about the private sector? The physical demands won't be as strict." Suggested Sam.

The group was quiet for a moment before Olivia spoke up. She was hesitant to say anything; she didn't want Rafe to feel as though she was trying to buy him off or something.

"Rafe, when your mom and I get married I want to share everything with her and that includes the Beacon. My daughter, Ava, already works for me. My hope is someday Emma will too. I've always wanted to have a legacy to leave my children. What would you think about coming to work for me at the Beacon? You can do security or something else if you want?"

Rafe didn't say anything at first. He was trying to take in the offer, his surroundings and what his life would be like now.

"It could be temporary if you want, if you decide to go to college, or you can do both."

"Thanks, Olivia. The offer, it does mean a lot to me."

"You think about it." Said Olivia.

"OK, on another note. I think you might need to go shopping. You didn't have a lot of civilian clothing with you and I think you've probably outgrown what you had left here. You are a bit more broad in the shoulders now than you were a couple of years ago, honey." Said Natalia.

"Yeah, lugging 50-100 pounds each day on a 10 mile hike will do that to ya."

"OK, then how about when Emma gets home we'll head to the mall. I know this is going to be a big change for you Rafe and it is a change that was out of your control. So whatever I can do to help, all you have to do is ask." Said Olivia.

"Thanks, just knowing you are here for my Ma, that, it means everything, Olivia, everything."

The emotional mood was broken when the back door was flung open by a rosy cheeked Emma with a huge smile on her face. She bypassed her Mommy, her Ma and went straight to her big brother giving him the biggest hug she could.

Rafe felt something inside him shift in this moment. He couldn't place what it was yet, but he knew whatever it was, it was good, very good.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 20**

Rafe decided to wait until he had healed more and got some more of his strength back before making any life decisions. He helped his Ma around the house. He was impressed with the small strides that his Ma had made in her new photography career. He was doing his physical therapy and was getting stronger every day. He and Emma were growing closer and closer.

A project for Emma had been assigned. The teacher wanted the students to write about someone who they looked up to and why. Emma chose Rafe. She had decided to not tell her mom's or Rafe about her paper. She did tell her daddy and he was more than happy to help her write it just the way she wanted. One afternoon when she was with her nanny, Jane, she went through Natalia's photo albums. She was able to find a photo of Rafe in his dress uniform as well as some shots that Rafe took while overseas in Iraq including his medal ceremony. There was also a photo of Rafe in his fatigues taken when he and Natalia had come to town for Alan's funeral. Rafe had lifted Emma up onto his shoulders, they both had huge smiles on their faces. Phillip took her to Spaulding Enterprises one day to the media department. There one of the graphic designers help Emma in making copies of the photos she had and blowing them up to 8 x 10 size. And she helped show Emma how to put them into the software that Emma was using to put her presentation together. She was able to sneak the photos back into the albums without Natalia realizing they were missing. The students were to present their projects to the class and the teacher would be choosing several to be read at the next Parent's Day coming up.

One day, Emma came home more happy than usual and excited. Everyone could tell that something was up with the little girl but she wasn't sharing, just yet. That evening at dinner she finally let on to everyone else what had her in such a good mood.

"I have an announcement to make." Exclaimed Emma.

"What do you have to tell us JellyBean?" Asked Olivia.

"I was picked to present one of my assignments on Parent's Day on Friday and I want you all to come." Said Emma to her mom's and Rafe.

"Oh, Emma, that's wonderful!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"My JellyBean, ever the people pleaser, aren't you?" Said Olivia rhetorically.

"That's cool, Munchkin." Added Rafe.

"I want you to come too Rafe." Said Emma.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"OK. I'll be there."

The week moved along smoothly and Friday was upon them. Everyone was up and getting ready for the day. Natalia had prepared a nice breakfast. Olivia watched her daughter intently. If the child was nervous about speaking today, she wasn't showing it. The plan was for them to get Emma on the school bus and then Olivia was be going into the Beacon for a little while before heading over to Emma's school after lunch. Sam had asked Natalia about sharing her darkroom and she agreed, but they both new that the space was cramped for one person, let alone two. They had plans to get together that morning to discuss how to enlarge it. Olivia was about to head out when Rafe stopped her.

"OK, Talia. I'm off. I'll meet you at Emma's school at 1:30pm." Said Olivia as she went to give her fiancé a kiss.

"Alright. Rafe and I will meet you there." Replied Natalia.

"Olivia?" Said Rafe.

"What is it Sarge?" Asked Olivia.

Olivia had adorned Rafe with that nickname shortly after arriving in Italy. It was their thing, just between the two of them.

"Would it be OK if I went with you this morning? Maybe I can take a look around and see if I might want to work for you?" Asked Rafe a bit timidly.

"Sure. I'll show you how we civilians do things in the real world."

Natalia watched as her fiancé and her son left. She had a smile across her face that would not go away. She was finally happy. She had a partner for life who loved and adored her, her children, her family. As soon as Olivia's car was gone from her sight she resume washing the breakfast dishes before putting on another pot of coffee for her and Sam who she expected anytime now.

Rafe was quiet at first when he and Olivia left. At first he wasn't paying attention to much, but then the drone of the talk radio Olivia was listening to got the better of him.

"Talk radio, really, Olivia?"

"Hey, I get a lot of good information from talk radio." Replied Olivia as she glanced over to Rafe.

He had a smile that let her know that he was teasing her.

"Besides, your ma won't let me listen to it when we are in the car together. She hates it." Added Olivia.

"So why do I have to suffer?" Asked Rafe.

"OK, fine. You pick."

Rafe hit the button to switch it back to FM and then changed to station to the local hard rock station whose format was to play hard rock songs from the 60s through the early 80s. At present, Lynyrd Skynyrd's Sweet Home Alabama was playing.

"Skynyrd? Somehow I never would have pegged you as a hard rock fan?"

"We have a lot to learn about each other Olivia. Over there, hard rock seemed to be the only genre that everyone in my squad would agree on. I kinda developed a liking for it then. Even being over there, I have mostly good memories from my time in the service."

That was the most Rafe had said in a while about his military service since he was discharged. Olivia glanced over again to her soon to be step son and saw a solemn look on his face. Somehow she just knew what he was thinking.

"It's OK to feel guilty that you made it home and some of your friends didn't." Offered Olivia.

"It will take time to adjust, I mean you'll never forget. When you experience something as life changing as you did you can't not be affected by it, but it will get easier. I can promise you that." Continued Olivia.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Mother's instinct?" She questioned as she gave him an quirky look.

"No?" She replied reading the disagreement in his face along with his head shaking 'no'.

"My amazing psychic abilities?"

Again her response was met with a shaking head.

"No, OK…" Olivia's replied as her response trailed off.

They were now in town and were stopped by the traffic light at 5th and Main. Typically a lengthy light, Olivia turned and reached for Rafe's left hand resting on his knee as she spoke from the heart.

"Rafe, I've suffered a trauma before. I'm not talking about losing Maggie…This…This is something else. Maybe I'll tell you about it soon, if it will help you. But just know it will get better and I promise that I'll be here for you and your Ma will be here. We love you and want to see you have a wonderful life. Try not to dwell on it too much; just start living out each day for that day and things will get better."

Rafe smiled back at Olivia. It was a small sweet smile. Their moment was interrupted by the car honking its horn behind them because the light had changed. Olivia let go of his hand and resumed driving. She tried to lighten the mood.

"So Sarge? You ready to learn how to run a luxury five star hotel?"

Rafe laughed at Olivia's comment and she watched as those trademark Rivera dimples formed as his smile grew bigger. She knew at this very moment he would be OK; it make take a little time, but in the long run Rafe will be OK.

Olivia decided to forgo the few hours of work she had planned and give Rafe the royal tour of her hotel. They went into Ava's office first and Olivia said that they would be wandering the grounds for a while. She started out in the lobby and he got a quick overview of how a guest is checked in. She took him around the back to an employee's only entrance. This lead to the security offices. There he saw three employees monitoring a bank of television screens that reflected all of the public areas of the hotel as well as some of the employee only sections.

Each place they went, Olivia introduced Rafe as her soon to be step son. Everyone was very welcoming of him. They headed off next to housekeeping; they looped around the pool area. He had not realized that the pool was indoor/outdoor, depending on the weather. They circled into the gym. He was very impressed with the gym; it was as large as any national chain free standing gym. He figured when he was ready to start working out again and lifting weights that Olivia wouldn't mind him using the facilities even if he decided not to work for her. It was pushing lunch time, so they made their way into the kitchen through the back entrance. He watched as Olivia went over to one of the chef's working with a pot of something on the stove. He saw Olivia grab a free clean spoon and dip into the concoction for a taste. He thought Olivia might be overstepping when he saw her add something, spice, to the pot. After a few stirs she grabbed another spoon this time offering it to the chef who approved with Olivia addition.

They left the kitchen heading out into the dining room. When the host caught a glimpse of Olivia, he offered her and Rafe her normal booth. They took a seat and a waiter was there quickly taking their drink orders.

"Does the chef not mind you playing in his playhouse so to speak?" Asked Rafe.

Olivia laughed a little before she responded.

"No, because he knows between the two of us, I'm the better chef."

Rafe looked at Olivia a bit confused.

"I didn't always own the Beacon; by trade, I am a chef. I had Ava young and started out in the kitchen of one of the resorts on San Cristobal island where I grew up. After high school, I was accepted to the finest culinary school in France. After I finished school, I returned to the island and eventually became the executive chef, that's the top dog of who is in charge of the kitchen. Then when the opportunity came to buy into the Beacon I did and moved to the states. A few years back I bought out my partner. I still try to cook when I can, I don't always have the time."

"Wow."

"I guess you were right about us having a lot to learn about each other. And to tell you the truth, Rafe, I'm looking forward to every minute of it."

Before long they had placed their lunch orders, eaten and were on their way to Emma's school. Rafe walked along Olivia's side and she led them through the hallways of the school to Emma's classroom. When they walked inside they found it filled with parents and kids ducking in and around them. They easily spotted Phillip, Natalia and Emma. Natalia was talking with Emma's teacher Ms. Jennings. They went to join the conversation.

"Ms. Spencer lovely to see you again. I was just getting to know your fiancé." Offered the teacher.

Rafe had reached down to poke and tease Emma. He missed being able to pick the little girl up. Soon, he hoped, soon.

"Ms. Jennings, nice to see you again. I would like to introduce Rafe Aitoro. This is Natalia's son and my soon to be step son." Said Olivia.

"And my big brother!" Added Emma.

"Nice to meet you Rafe." Said Ms. Jennings offering her hand.

"You too." He replied.

"I'm looking forward to Emma's presentation. I think you all will be please." Said Ms. Jennings.

"Well, she wouldn't tell us anything about it…" Replied Olivia.

"It's a surprise, Mommy, remember?"

"I know Bean."

"We'll be starting soon, so you might want to go ahead and find seats." Said the teacher before she wandered off to gather the rest of the parents.

They all sat in the front row, Emma between her mommies, Rafe beside Natalia and Phillip on Olivia's other side. They were going in alphabetical order so that meant Emma was the last to go. Ms. Jennings would take a moment to introduce each student. At that point, Emma got up and went onto the small stage. Olivia slid over a seat next to Natalia and took her hand. Ms. Jennings finished her introduction and moved to the overhead projector that had the slides for Emma's presentation. Still Olivia saw no nerves in her little girl.

"Hi! When Ms. Jennings told us about our assignment, I knew exactly who I wanted to write about…My big brother Rafe." Began Emma.

Rafe's eyes grew wide as he heard Emma's admission that he was the subject of her paper. He shifted in his seat to sit a bit straighter as Natalia reached over to take his hand. Both the ladies were so surprised to hear that Rafe was who Emma looked up to the most. They watched as the photo of Emma on Rafe's shoulders popped up on the screen.

"Rafe was a soldier, a Marine. He was fighting over in Iraq. I admire him because he chose to be a Marine and fight for our freedoms. My mommy moved to this country before I was born and she did that because we are free here. We are free to be whoever we want to be, we are free to think however we want to think and we are free to love whoever we want to love. My mommy wanted me to have those freedoms so she became an American citizen."

They watched as the picture looped through a series of photographs of Rafe in Iraq with his squad. Several pictures depicted their life in the military overseas, some of them showed military equipment, etc.

"Its men and women like my brother Rafe who chose to serve in the military that give us these freedoms. In some ways it a sacrifice, because he's not here at home, having fun, spending time with his friends and family and eating regular American food."

That got a few laughs from the audience.

"Sometimes the sacrifice is more than that though, sometimes the sacrifice is someone's life. A couple months back, Rafe was doing his duty following his mission and his squad was attacked. Several of his friends were hurt; he was hurt and several of his friends were killed. Rafe was a hero that day. They were being chased by the bad guys. The bad guys were shooting at them as they were trying to get away and my brother was shot in the shoulder."

You could hear a few mumbles in the audience in reaction to hearing about soldiers being hurt and killed.

"My brother Rafe, even though he was hurt, he carried another Marine who was shot in the leg and couldn't walk. He carried him for nearly 10 miles when they were back into the safe zone. Rafe had to go to the hospital and have surgery on his shoulder. His bosses came to visit him in the hospital not only to check on him, but to recognize his hero…heroism. They gave him a Medal of Honor for what he did that day."

The photo on the screen changed to the photo taken during Rafe's medal ceremony. As Emma continued it changed to a photo of Rafe in his dress uniform.

"Rafe could have died that day. He said when I'm older I'll understand better why he wanted to be a Marine. But I know my brother, even if he wasn't a Marine, if someone he loved was hurt, he would do whatever he had to, to help them, even if that meant carry that person on his back for 10 miles. My brother, Rafe, is my hero."

As soon as everyone started clapping, Emma darted off the stage and straight to Rafe. Be damned his bum shoulder he picked his little sister up into his arms hugging her tight. As he turned around with her in his arms, there was not a dry eye in the house.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 21**

Almost every parent made a comment to Olivia, Natalia or Emma about her presentation. Several of the dads and a couple of the moms spoke to Rafe. They introduced themselves as veterans and everyone thanked Rafe for his service. The school bell rang and slowly the kids were saying goodbye to each other and to Ms. Jennings. Afterwards, the Spencer-Rivera clan descended on Company. It was time for celebratory ice cream.

Olivia called Ava when they were leaving the school and asked her to meet them at Company. Ava was waiting for them when the group barreled through the doors loudly. Frank, was behind the counter wiping it down. When he heard the loud boisterous group come in; he rolled his eyes. Frank never liked Olivia. He knew some of her history, the supposed gay woman, hotel owner extraordinaire and mother. He hated seeing how his father, Buzz, attended to her after Olivia's girlfriend, Maggie, died. He thought Olivia was using him; that she was going to get too close to his dad and would break Buzz's heart.

Frank just couldn't see it…Yes, Olivia is beautiful, but why didn't she like men. She seemed more suited to men; she's not what he pictured a lesbian to be. He couldn't see what someone as wholesome as Natalia would be doing hanging around someone like Olivia; a tough as nails business woman who devourers the competition like a shark in prey invested waters. He didn't know the Latina beauty very well. He knew that she had been married to the Spaulding's illegitimate son. Her late husband was a cop; he, himself is a cop. So maybe Natalia has a thing for cops. Frank always saw the ladies together, so he figured they must be good friends.

They proceeded to the large empty round booth and everyone sat down. Ava and Rafe were in the middle, Olivia and Natalia on each side of them, putting Natalia on the end. And Emma beside her mommy on the end. Buzz came out of the kitchen carrying a pizza to another table. As soon as he finished serving them he made a bee-line to the group.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Buzz.

"We are celebrating!" Replied Emma.

"We have a lot to celebrate." Added Olivia.

Buzz knelt down to be eye level with Olivia's mini-me. Buzz always had a soft spot for Olivia. He was the first person that she leaned on after Maggie's death. He knew what she was going through having lost his wife Jenna.

"Oh, do tell, Miss Emma. What are we celebrating? I must know to make sure I bring you the proper celebratory food." Replied Buzz.

Frank stifled a laugh upon hearing his father dote on the little girl. He threw the towel in his hand under the counter and went into the kitchen. He couldn't watch his father hang all over the group anymore.

"Well, Rafe is home safe. That's the most important thing. And I got an A on a project I did for school. I just presented it to all the parents at Parent's Day. And…" Emma trailed off.

She brought her hand up and crooked a finger at Buzz beckoning him closer.

"And Mommy and Ma are getting married!" Said the little girl.

Natalia and Olivia had not told anyone outside of the family except for Phillip and Beth that she and Natalia were engaged. Olivia is a private person, so only those closest to her knew about the engagement. As for Natalia, she had no family left and no one she consider as close friends.

"Well, that is a lot to celebrate. I think this calls for ice cream, all around and it's on me." Said Buzz.

Frank had just come back out and heard Buzz giving away food on the house. He hated when he father did this. Even though the place was Buzz's to run, Frank still tried to get him to keep the profits or lack thereof in mind. Buzz disappeared into the kitchen to get their ice cream. Frank busied himself at the counter folding napkins trying to work up the courage to go over to the group and ask Natalia out. Finally after nearly 10 minutes had passed, he decided to make his move. He walked over to the group and put on his best smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

"Hi Frank. You remember Natalia and her son Rafe?" Said Olivia.

Frank acknowledge Rafe first and then turned his attention to Natalia. Just as he opened his mouth to address Natalia, Buzz came back with the ice cream. Frank stepped to the side to allow his father to serve them.

"OK, here we go. One sugar-free strawberry milkshake for Rafe. We are glad to have you home safe and sound, son." Said Buzz.

"Thank you, sir." Replied Rafe.

"For Ava, a cup of chocolate frozen yogurt and for Miss Emma, a chocolate Sunday to celebrate her getting an A on her project."

"Thanks, Buzz." Replied the little girl.

"And last, but most definitely not least, rocky road for Natalia and butter pecan for Olivia. Congratulations, I know you'll be very happy." Said Buzz.

A clueless Frank asked for clarification to his father's accolades.

"Congratulations for what?" Asked Frank.

"Mommy and Ma are getting married!" Exclaimed an excited Emma.

"Ma?" Questioned Frank.

"Natalia and I are engaged. We actually have been for a few months now, we just haven't shared the news with very many people yet." Added Olivia.

"Engaged? I don't understand?"

"What don't you understand Frank, they're in love and people in love get married." Said Buzz.

"I know that, Pop; but weren't you married to a man before." Asked Frank to Natalia.

"I was, Rafe's father died a few years ago. When I met Olivia, I knew I found the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"But she's a woman and you were married to a man."

Natalia was now getting frustrated wasn't this man who kept questioning her was supposed to be a police officer? Natalia stood from the booth. She saw Olivia start to move and then Emma to allow her Mommy out of the booth. She held her hand up to Olivia for her to remain seated.

"Frank, I barely know you. My personal life is of no concern to you. I would appreciate it, if you would keep your questions and comments to yourself. My family and I are trying to enjoy our ice cream and celebrate the wonderful events that have recently occurred. So if you would please leave us alone." Said Natalia.

"But I don't understand." Whined Frank.

"Come on, Frank. Let's go. I'll explain it to you." Said Buzz pulling his son away from the table.

Natalia turned back to her family and sat down.

"Mommy?"

"What JellyBean?"

"Aren't police officers supposed to be smart?"

"Yes, Em, they are, but I guess it doesn't always work that way."

Emma looked over her shoulder to Buzz and Frank as they approached the kitchen door then turned back to her Mommy.

"Do you think I should go explain it to him?" Asked the inquisitive little girl.

"No, Baby. Why don't you let Buzz do that. Let's eat our ice cream before it melts!" Replied Olivia trying to redirect her daughter's mind.

After the ice cream was consumed, the group headed for home and Ava back to the Beacon.

That night after making love with her fiancé Olivia had a revelation. She knew when and where she wanted to marry Natalia, on Valentine's Day in the Beacon's Botanical Garden. She also wanted it to be a surprise. If she could manage to pull it off without Natalia finding out, this would be huge.

She had barely a month to get everything planned. She enlisted help from Rafe, Ava, Sam, Phillip and Greg. Olivia held off telling Emma for fear their little girl might let something slip. Ava and Greg handled getting the garden ready and decorated to Olivia's specifications as well as dealing with the florist for the additional flowers; they also worked with the Beacon pastry chef on the wedding cake and planning the reception. Olivia handled getting the rings, their dresses and the music. She put Sam and Phillip in charge of the honeymoon. Her only request was that it was somewhere warm, sunny with a white sandy beach and clear blue ocean waters and that it was gay friendly. Rafe tagged along with Olivia and helped however he could.

Rafe was getting creative in his excuses to his Ma whenever he would disappear for an afternoon here or there. One such afternoon he was tagging along with Olivia while she visited her attorney Mel Boudreaux.

"Olivia, come in." Said Mel as she ushered Olivia and Rafe inside.

"Mel, I'd like you to meet Raphael Aitoro, my future step-son."

Mel and Rafe exchanged pleasantries and they made their way to the small conference table in Mel's office and took a seat.

"Olivia, I have all the changes you've requested and the new paperwork as well."

"Alright, let's have a look."

Rafe felt lost. Mel and Olivia were talking over different things; it almost sounded like a different language to him. He would catch a few words here and there, but wasn't exactly sure of everything the ladies were discussing. Rafe was sitting beside Olivia, so she didn't really see his discomfort; but Mel did. When she made eye contact with Olivia, she gave a slight nod of her head in Rafe's direction. Olivia immediately realized he was baffled by what they were discussing.

"Mel, let's start over." Said Olivia as she reordered the papers that they had discussed.

Olivia then turned to address Rafe.

"Rafe, I'm sorry if we were talking over your head. I didn't mean to. I asked Mel to make some changes to my will and custody for Emma. Basically, I want your mom to have full custody of Emma. Phillip has agreed and once we marry and your mom signs this, she will legally be Emma's mother too. In the event something should happen to me, she'll continue with the same arrangement I have with Phillip. This is my power of attorney. If I become incapacitated and unable to make decisions, jointly, your mom and Ava will do that. This is also a POA, but it is specific to medical decisions. Again, your mom and Ava would jointly make decisions. And I am changing my will to leave Ava, Emma, you and any other children that your mom and I might have a sizeable trust fund. Ava would get hers immediately because she is over 25, but you and Emma would not get your until your 25th birthday. The rest will be left to your mom. You each would get a share of the Beacon, with your mom being the majority owner. None of you would need to work again for the rest of your lives."

Rafe couldn't help his eyes bugging out at Olivia's statement to the amount of money she has. She saw his shock and knew that it would take some time for him and Natalia to get used to having so much money.

"It's OK. I have a financial advisor and Phillip also helps me. Once your mom and I get married, I want to combine our accounts, but I'll have to wait on that. I know this is a lot to take in and understand, but it's necessary to have everything in order so that you, my family, is protected." Added Olivia.

"I don't mean to be so lost, it's just all the legal terms and stuff."

"I know. That's one of the reasons I wanted you here. Unfortunately, this is something that we all have to do." Replied Olivia.

They finished going over all the documents. Mel asked Rafe to sign on all the documents that required a witness signature. A few of the documents would not be finalized until after the wedding and Natalia's signature has been added.

Before long they were on their way back home making up their excuse for where they were. Olivia didn't know how she was going to pull this off without Natalia finding out, but she was bound and determined to try.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 22**

Over the next few weeks Olivia enlisted Sam's help to keep Natalia preoccupied. They first got started on the renovations for Natalia's darkroom in the basement of the farmhouse. As the project got underway they realized that the bigger room in the basement would make a great bonus/family room. So Olivia was all for that and asked Natalia if she would take point. Olivia had made excuses that she was working really hard on franchising plans for the Beacon; while that was all well and true, those plans were on the backburner at least until about March or so.

With Natalia tied up redecorating the basement and the work on her darkroom, Olivia was able to finish all of her plans for the wedding. Ava and Greg had all of their plans completed for the decorations of the garden including the additional flowers. They also had the reception planned. It would be held in the Beacon ballroom so that the small band would have a stage. Olivia had gotten their rings and her suit. She opted for a white contemporary pants suit.

Olivia had to come up with a sneaky way to get Natalia's measurements. She told Natalia that an upcoming event at the Beacon would be a costume ball and that she would need to attend and she wanted Natalia on her arm for the evening. She spoke ahead of time to both the owners of the local bridal shop and the local costume shop and enlisted their assistance. The bridal shop owner posed as an employee of the costume shop. So when Olivia and Natalia went to pick out their costumes, the bridal shop owner took both of their measurements.

Olivia knew that Natalia would want to follow tradition as far as Olivia not seeing her wedding dress. So when the bridal shop owner was alone with Natalia taking her measurements she easily moved their conversation into bridal gowns and what Natalia liked. The bridal shop owner seemed to be a pro at guiding the conversation to an oblivious Natalia.

It was a few days later when Rafe stopped by the bridal shop to see the few dresses that the owner had picked out for his mother. Between the two of them, they made their decision. It would be another few days for the alternations to be complete, just in time for the wedding which was coming up fast…just a week away now.

Sam & Phillip had finished all the plans for the honeymoon and were ready to let Olivia in on their decision. The two gentlemen found Olivia in her office and they presented her with the brochures, itinerary and all other pertinent information for the ladies honeymoon. Rafe went with Natalia to pick out the carpet and other décor for the bonus room. They had finished roughing in everything for their renovation, so now they were ready to start with the sheet rock, choosing the paint, carpet etc.

Olivia personally invited everyone that she knew that Natalia would want there and made sure they understood not to say a word and ruin the surprise. Thankfully, this year Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday; so that made everything fall into place that much easier.

Olivia finally decided on Thursday to tell Emma about her plans. During Emma's lunch time at school, Olivia went to pick up her daughter and took her for a special Mother/Daughter lunch. For fear of possibly running into Natalia or someone else overhearing, they had lunch in Ava's suite at the Beacon. Emma was excited about the special lunch, but also a bit nervous. They had arrived at Ava's suite, to find that room service had already delivered their lunch.

"Come on in Bean. I have something I want to talk to you about." Said Olivia as they came through the door heading to the table.

"Is it something bad?" Asked Emma cautiously.

This caught Olivia a little off guard. Emma had just sat down on her chair and Olivia knelt to be eye level with her daughter.

"No Em. It's just the opposite. I think this is news you'll be very happy about, but it is a surprise for your Ma, so it's very important that you keep it a secret. OK?"

"OK, what is it?"

"You know your Ma and I are engaged to be married; well, I decided to surprise your Ma with a wedding, this Saturday on Valentine's Day. What do you think?"

"A wedding? This Saturday? Can I be the flower girl?" Rattled off Emma.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what Bean, I was thinking, you might want to be your Ma's Maid of Honor?"

"But I'm not grown up?" Asked the little girl.

"That's OK. See I was thinking that Rafe would walk your Ma down the aisle, Ava would be my Maid of Honor; so I thought you could be your Ma's? What do you say?"

"OK. I just have to walk down the aisle, right?"

"Right; you will also hold your Ma's bouquet when she and I exchange rings. You will also be with her while she is getting ready and help her with anything she needs. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Mommy. I can. I can be a big girl and I won't say anything. This is special for Ma, like Christmas and not telling what you got someone for their gift."

"That's right Baby! Come here." Replied Olivia holding her arms out for a hug from her little girl.

The Spencer ladies spent the next hour enjoying their lunch. Olivia told Emma her plans for the big day.

That evening was the first time that Natalia mentioned the lover's holiday. They had finished dinner, Emma was already in bed and Rafe had just went upstairs. Olivia and Natalia were settled on the sofa with their last glass of wine for the evening.

"Honey? Do you want to do something special on Saturday, for Valentine's Day?" Asked Natalia.

"We can; did you have something in mind?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I know it is last minute, do you think we could get tickets and do dinner and a show in Chicago, maybe stay the night?"

"We could. Let me make some phone calls tomorrow and see what I can come up with." Replied Olivia as she played along.

It was after lunch on Friday that Olivia told Natalia that she had their plans for Valentine's Day all taken care of, but she wouldn't elaborate saying that she wanted it to be a surprise. That night was a normal Friday movie night. Rafe and Emma each picked out a movie. Afterwards, Olivia took Emma to get her bath. She wanted a few minutes alone with her daughter to go over the events for the next morning so hopefully everything will go as planned. Rafe kept his Ma occupied to make sure she didn't go upstairs and overhear anything. Once Emma's bath was done and she was putting on her PJ, brushing her teeth, etc. Olivia went back downstairs to get her fiancé so that she could read Emma her story before bed. This was something that Olivia did not mind giving up so that Natalia could spend one on one time with their daughter.

While Natalia was busy with Emma, Olivia and Rafe finalized their plans; then the locked up and headed for bed themselves.

The next morning Rafe woke early so that he could wake Olivia. Olivia hoped to slip out of bed without waking Natalia. Luckily, at some point during the night Natalia had turned over so that Olivia was spooning her. Olivia gently slipped out of bed and used the spare bathroom, to freshen up. She would shower at Ava's suite at the Beacon. She was able to make it out the door just before sunrise with a cup of coffee leaving her note for Natalia by the coffee pot.

Rafe got started on breakfast and was soon joined by Emma. They were laughing and teasing each other as siblings do. It was the smell of breakfast that woke Natalia. She realized very quickly she was alone in bed. Most often she would be the first to rise. She could see into the master bathroom and that Olivia was not in there. After her morning rituals, she slipped on her robe and went downstairs in search of breakfast and her fiancé.

Natalia followed the smells emanating from kitchen along with the sounds of her children and was surprised to not find her fiancé there.

"Morning, kids." Said Natalia.

In unison, Rafe and Emma replied, "Morning, Ma."

"Where's your mom?" Asked Natalia as she got her mug from the cabinet.

Before either child could answer, she found the note from Olivia. She gave the kids a funny look. She quickly poured her coffee and then sat down at the table to read the note.

_My dearest Talia,_

_I love you. Today is all about me showing you just how much I love you. Enjoy your breakfast, then go shower and dress. Rafe will bring you to meet me. I promise you today will be a day you'll never forget. _

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Olivia_

"What's going on?" Asked Natalia to her kids.

"We can't say." Said Rafe.

"It's a surprise, Ma." Added Emma.

She didn't reply, but frowned to her kids for not revealing anymore. She tried off and on throughout breakfast and then later as all three were dressed ready to leave to find out more about Olivia's plans. She finally gave up as Rafe was driving them into town.

Olivia had the dresses and her suit delivered to the Beacon and Rafe had snuck his dress uniform out when Natalia wasn't home. Olivia was in Ava's suite with all the necessary personnel who were going to make this day a success. Olivia already had her hair and makeup done. They would soon be heading to the suite Natalia was in to do her hair and makeup. Natalia's and Emma's dresses along with Rafe's dress uniform were in the same suite waiting to be put on. The wedding was scheduled for noon. After the ceremony, there would be a light lunch during the reception before the celebration got underway.

Once they arrived at the Beacon, Natalia was unsure whether they would be heading to Olivia's office or Ava's suite. She was a little confused when Rafe pushed the button in the elevator for the 5th floor. She knew that suites were located on floors 5, 10 and then the deluxe suites, where Ava's is on the 12th floor. She just followed Rafe and Emma off the elevator and into the suite to which they had a key. Rafe then turned to his mother and pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Here Ma. This will explain everything. The Munchkin and I will be back in 10 minutes." Said Rafe as has kissed his mother on the cheek before heading to the door.

"I love you Ma." Added Emma.

"Piggy back ride, Em?" Asked Rafe.

Excitedly Emma jumped up onto the bed and Rafe went to sit in front of her. She climbed onto his shoulders and Natalia saw them to the door.

She retreated back into the suite over to the small love seat and sat down to open the envelope to retrieve another letter from her fiancé.

_Talia,_

_I hope I am forgiven for taking the liberty, but I couldn't wait any longer. In just a couple of hours, you and I will be getting married._

Natalia gasped as she read those words. Yes, she and Olivia were engaged, but they had not discussed a date or anything like that. She took a breath and continued to read.

_I know this may seem like a shock or sudden because we haven't discussed a date, but I honestly couldn't wait any longer. I had a revelation the night of Emma's presentation at school. We had celebrated at Company, then came home and spent a wonderful evening with our kids. That night we made love. You fell asleep in my arms fairly quickly but my mind would not shut off that night. That's when it happened, I pictured it so perfectly, our wedding day. I knew I had to make it happen and I wanted to surprise you. I've taken care of everything with assistance from a few helpers, so when I see you walking down the aisle on Rafe's arm, I'll know you forgive me and I'll spend the rest of my life taking care of you, supporting you, loving you and our family, till my last breath._

_I love you!_

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Olivia_

Tears were now slowly rolling down Natalia's cheeks. As she read the letter over and over again she had so many thoughts going through her mind: she is getting married, she didn't have a dress, rings, she wasn't prepared, but Olivia said she had taken care of everything. She got up from the small sofa and started pacing, then she immediately made a bee line for the huge walk in closet. There she saw a beautiful lavender dress that would fit Emma just perfect. Beside it she saw Rafe's Marine dress uniform pressed to the nines and last was a black garment bag, rather large and still zipped up tight.

Natalia stood there staring.

"I'm getting married?" She said quietly to herself.

"I'm getting married…" She said this time a little bit louder.

Being in the closet and caught up with the realization that she is getting married, she did not hear the click and beep of someone entering the suite.

"I'm getting married." Announced Natalia to no one or so she thought.

"Yes, you are." Said Rafe loud enough for her to hear.

Natalia turned around and stepped back into the living room still with a bit of a dumbfounded expression on her face. There she found her son and daughter with smiles across their faces that could light any small city.

"I'm getting married!" Exclaimed Natalia as she ran into her son's arms.

Rafe leaned back essentially lifting Natalia off her feet. He twirled her around once before letting her feet find the floor again. After giving him a peck on the cheek she kneeled down to be eye level with Emma gave her a big hug as well. As she pulled away she planted a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"JellyBean? I'm in need of a Maid of Honor. Do you know someone who is up to that task?" Asked Natalia.

Natalia was amazed to see Emma's smile grow even wider.

"Me!" Exclaimed the little girl.

"Alright, you two, I assume you know what we need to do and when we need to be wherever I am marrying my fiancé today?" Asked Natalia.

"That we do, Ma. Come on let's get you married!" Replied Rafe.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 23**

Rafe went into the closet and brought out the black garment bag. He hung it up on the hook on the closet door and turned back to his Ma.

"You ready Ma?"

Natalia sat down on the foot of the bed, Emma was leaning with her back against Natalia's chest after settling in between her legs. Natalia wrapped her arms around Emma as Emma let her hands rest on each of Natalia's knees.

"OK. Go ahead." Said Natalia softly.

Natalia watched as Rafe unzipped the garment bag. He blocked her view as he pulled the bag free from the gown. As he stepped away clearing her view, Natalia was speechless. There before her was the most beautiful, simple, yet elegant wedding gown she had ever seen. She just sat there staring.

"Is it OK, Ma? Rafe picked it. He said when he saw it, this was the only one he could picture you in walking down the aisle." Said Emma cautiously.

As Natalia started to stand Emma moved to let her up. Slowly Natalia walked over to the closet. Her hand stretched out before her reaching for the dress. She almost felt that as soon as she touched it, it would disappear. But when her hand came in contact with the silky material she could not help the tears that began falling.

"It's…it's so beautiful."

There were a few moments of silence before Natalia turned back to her son.

"You chose it?"

"Yeah, remember your trip to the costume store?"

A light bulb went off in Natalia's head. She realized that there was no costume party and that was all a ruse to get her size and wants for a wedding gown.

"The lady taking your measurements is actually the owner of the bridal shop. She worked with Olivia and the owner of the costume shop to get your wedding gown. The bridal shop owner narrowed it down to three and then between she and I we picked this one." Continued Rafe.

Natalia still just stood there amazed at how before her was the most perfect wedding gown.

"And don't worry Ma, Olivia hasn't seen it."

"I, OK..." Said Natalia.

Before she could continue they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Exclaimed Emma.

Emma opened the door and in came several of the employees from the Beacon's Salon. Quickly they setup to give Natalia a mani/pedi while Emilio began working on her hair. Bess was pampering Emma giving her a light base and a touch of color for her makeup before doing Natalia's afterwards. Rafe went into the adjoining bedroom, there he showered and got into his dress uniform. Before Rafe returned, Natalia and Emma were now in their gowns. Bess, Emilio and the other attendants were putting the finishing touches on the ladies when Rafe knocked before entering.

"Is it safe for a man in the room?" Asked Rafe.

"Come in honey." Replied Natalia.

As the door opened mother and son stared at one another. Natalia was always proud to see her son in his dress uniform, his chest filled with medals, but this time was different. The reason for him wearing the uniform was not a funeral and not military related, it was for the most happiest of occasions, her wedding. Rafe, too, was also as a loss for words. He had never seen his mother so beautiful, so radiant as she looked right now. He opened his mouth, but no words would immediately come. As they slowly approached each other, Rafe finally found his voice.

"Ma, you look...you are going to knock Olivia's sock off!" Joked Rafe.

When he arrived into his mother's personal space he took her hands in his before speaking.

"Ma. I always knew you were a very beautiful woman; but you look so gorgeous and stunning, I don't think there is enough words in the dictionary to describe just how you look. Olivia won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

"Thank you honey."

Rafe knelt down to Emma.

"And you young lady, you are just as gorgeous as Ma. I'm just a little bummed you won't be on my arm too."

"Nope, I'll be walking in front of you because I am the maid of honor!" Replied Emma happily.

Rafe stood back up and held a hand out to his mother.

"You ready?" He asked his mother.

"I am. Lead the way."

The attendants got Natalia and Emma their bouquets and Emilio opened the door for the group. Natalia still didn't know where they were going, she assumed one of the ballrooms; but soon realized that was not the case when Rafe pushed the button for the second floor. As they exited the elevator, Rafe said for them to wait just a moment. Bess, Emilio and the other attendants went ahead of them. They informed Olivia, Natalia was ready before they took their seats.

Only Natalia, Rafe and Emma were into the hallway outside of the Beacon's botanical gardens. Natalia knew the gardens were gorgeous as is, but as she knew Olivia too, there would have been some additional touches for sure. The doors opened and out stepped Ava.

Meanwhile at the end of the aisle, the priest from Natalia's church stepped in front of the congregation. Luckily, his stance on same-sex marriage was not as stringent as the Catholic doctrine. He agreed to perform the ceremony even though it would not be considered legal in the state. Back off to the side Olivia and Sam were waiting for their cue to join Father Ramirez.

"So, Sis, you ready?" Asked Sam to Olivia.

"I am, little brother. I never thought I would find happiness again, but I did. Think she'll forgive me for the surprise?

"I have no doubt that you are forgiven, no doubt at all."

At that point, Sam saw Father Ramirez motion for them to join him and they made their way in front of the small congregation too. Olivia's eyes quickly scanned the room meeting everyone's eyes of those closest to her and Natalia.

Just as Ava stepped outside, they heard the music begin.

"You ready Natalia?" Asked Ava.

"I am." Replied Natalia.

"OK. Emma, I'll go down first and the step over to mom and Uncle Sam. Then you come down after me and you step over to the other side. Just like we practiced, OK." Said Ava to her little sister.

"I remember."

"Good."

Ava knelt down to Emma and she gave her sister a kiss to her forehead. Natalia couldn't see that Ava had slipped her wedding ring for Olivia into Emma's hand. She stood and looked back to Rafe and Natalia.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Shall we?" Asked Ava.

After receiving smiles across the board, Ava turned back to the doors. As she opened them, two of the Beacon employees opened them the rest of the way and locked them open. Just then the music changed alerting Ava to start down the aisle. She saw her mother and uncle at the end of the aisle; she couldn't recall ever seeing her mother this happy. She was so thankful that her mother and Natalia had found each other. When Ava reached the end of the congregation, Emma started down the aisle.

Olivia watched as her youngest daughter walked down the aisle as if she had been a brides' maid a thousand times over. As Emma reached the end, Olivia winked at her daughter. Emma smiled and stepped over exactly to her spot and waited for her Ma.

The music changed again, this time to the wedding march. Rafe and Natalia moved to the entranceway as everyone stood. Olivia had just caught a glimpse of her love, before everyone stood. She mumbled to herself about people having to follow tradition. No sooner had she finished her internal ramblings did she see her fiancé come into full view. The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. She was mesmerized at the most beautiful and exquisite site she had ever seen, her fiancé in a gorgeous wedding gown making her way down the aisle on her son's arm.

Both ladies were brandishing smiles that could light a small city, their eyes never leaving each other's. When Rafe and Natalia arrived at the altar, it was the first time she saw her priest standing there. She gave him a slight head nod in appreciation for him performing the ceremony. Rafe kissed his Ma on her cheek before he turned to place his mother's hand into Olivia's. He then leaned forward to give Olivia a kiss to the cheek as well. As he pulled away he looked into Olivia's eyes and only saw pure love, love for his mother.

"Olivia, take care of her for me." Said Rafe softly.

"I will. It will be my pleasure." Replied Olivia.

Rafe stood straight and with military precision did an about face and gave his best Marine walk to his seat on the front row on his mother's side.

Olivia and Natalia were still drowning in each other's eyes and neither heard the priest's opening remarks to the congregation. They were finally pulled from their thoughts by the priest.

"Ladies?" Asked the priest.

"Oh, sorry Father." Said Olivia.

"Yes, I'm sorry Father."

"It's OK, ladies. Today is a special day. Now, Natalia, I know this was a surprise for you. Olivia has written her vows, if you want I can lead you in the traditional vows?" Asked the priest.

"No Father. I want to say my own vows." Replied Natalia.

"Very well. Olivia?"

"Natalia, before you came into my life, I had a good life. I had my girls, my business, my friends. If I never fell in love again, I thought that would be OK. I mean my life was a gift and I knew that but I now know, I was very wrong. Meeting you, falling in love with you, it's brought me a level of happiness that I never knew existed. That first moment I met you when I literally ran into you in the Beacon hallway, I felt something inside of me shift into place, like the last piece of my puzzle was finally snapped into place. You are so beautiful, inside and out. You have this giving nature about you; I have never met anyone before like that. You accept me for me and don't try to change me. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, supporting you and taking care of you and our family. I love you, Natalia, with everything that I am." Said Olivia as a tear slid down each of her cheeks.

Natalia reached up and brushed them away. She stepped a few inches closer to Olivia and she retook her hand.

"Olivia, wow. I can honestly say I had no idea when I woke up this morning that I would be getting married today. I know I said I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, but wow. You are forgiven, my love. I don't think we could have planned this wedding together any better than what you have done here." Said Natalia.

"I had some help." Added Olivia.

Natalia's eyes went across Olivia's shoulder to Sam and Ava, then she looked across her right should to Rafe, before turn to her left and down to Emma. She bent over quickly placing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"I know you did. You guys can really keep a secret. Olivia, I've had my share of heartache, but before I met you, I was only existing. You've brought me alive in so many ways, I don't think I can count them all. For starters, you love and my son unconditionally. You let me be whoever I want to whether that's a stay at home mom or a photographer. You see some much more in myself than I ever could and you let me make my decisions and support me in whatever I decide. You were there for me at the lowest point in my life when Rafe was MIA. We didn't know if he was alive or dead. You never discouraged my hope by suggesting that I plan for the worst. You were right there with me as any mother would be, praying and hoping that our boy would come home to us safe and sound. You supported me, held me, comforted me and loved me. I could not ask for a better life partner than the most beautiful and stunning woman standing here before me and she's all mine. I love you, Olivia, with all that I am." Professed Natalia.

"The rings?" Asked the priest as her turned to Ava and then Emma each giving him their rings.

He laid each one on the open Bible and then read from the Book of Ruth.

"And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or return from following thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: they people shall be my people, and thy God my God."

"Olivia, please take Natalia's ring and place it on her finger; then repeat after me."

Olivia turned and handed her bouquet to Ava, then picked up Natalia's ring. Olivia took Natalia's offered hand, looking deep into those beautiful brown orbs she repeated the priest's words.

"I, Olivia, take you, Natalia, to be my wife; in heart, in mind and in soul; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love, support and honor all that you are. I will be faithful only unto you. I am yours, Natalia, forever." Said Olivia as she slid Natalia's wedding band over her knuckle next to her engagement ring.

Olivia then brushed away the tears that were sliding down her love's cheeks.

"Natalia?" Prompted the priest.

Natalia turned to Emma and gave Emma her bouquet before turning back to face Olivia.

"Natalia, please take Olivia's ring and place it on her finger; then repeat after me."

Natalia took Olivia's hand in hers and started the ring onto her finger. Natalia had to stop herself from drowning in Olivia's eyes. She could get lost in that sea of green forever.

"I, Natalia, take you, Olivia, to be my wife; in heart, in mind and in soul; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love, support and honor all that you are. I will be faithful only unto you. I am yours, Olivia, forever." Said Natalia as she slid the ring onto Olivia's finger.

Both ladies now had a few tears rolling down their cheeks. Each reached up with one hand to dabbed their tears away, with their other hands never breaking their bond.

"Thank you for waterproof mascara." Said Olivia.

The priest cleared his throat and continued.

"With the profession of vows and exchanging of rings, I now pronounce you married. Ladies, you may kiss your bride." Said the priest.

In sync, the ladies leaned toward each other. Olivia stopped just short and looked deep into Natalia's eyes.

"I love you." Said Olivia softly.

"I love you too." Replied Natalia.

Then as their lips crashed together the congregation erupted in applause, whoops and hollers.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**First, I want to apologize for the delay is not updating my stories in a more timely fashion. It's been an extremely busy summer so far. For those of you who follow me on twitter know that my grandma has been in and out of the hospital. For those of you that don't, about 6 weeks ago we had her admitted due to some major digestive issues. About 4 days later and a colonoscopy they found the problem, a microscopic form of colitis. That was cleared up fairly easily once they started her on the medicine. However, they created another problem as she was so dehydrated that in a 36 hour period they had pumped in 7 bags of saline. She was only home three days before we put her back in the hospital because they had pushed so much fluid, her 90 year old body couldn't expel it quit enough that she was now in the beginning stages of pneumonia. This time she was in the hospital for 2 weeks. She's now been discharged to the skilled care facility at the retirement community that she lives in. She is still very weak and our hope is that she can get her strength back so she can go back to her apartment. Time will tell.**

**I normally take a week of vacation and go to the NC coast with my cousin and my best friend the week of July 4th. So while this was going on, my vacation was coming up. My mom wouldn't let me cancel it, no matter how many times I said we'd come home early. I was only home a week before I left the next weekend flying to Phoenix and then to Vegas. I was attending a convention in Phoenix and experienced my first dust storm. OK, so been there, done that, don't care to experience it again. This is probably my 10th visit or so to Vegas, it was a nice get away. Again, my mom wouldn't hear anything about me cancelling my trip. I didn't hit the jackpot, maybe next time. We did go down to Hoover Dam (been there several times) to see the new bridge they built that is for the thru traffic to bypass the dam and not get caught up in tourist traffic. It is high up there. You can't see over the sides because the walls are built so high to help with the high winds and the big trucks.**

**It took me nearly a week to get over the time difference. I had something going on every evening that first week home, so no real time to relax. Finally things seem to be calming down. I hope to start on a new chapter for my other Otalia story next.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for reading!**

**Yours truly,**  
**Junebuggnc**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 24**

The ladies quickly made their way back up the aisle and once in the hallway, Olivia tugged her wife into one of the small conference rooms. As soon as they were inside, Olivia shut the door and pushed her wife up against it kissing her hard. The kiss lasted until both ladies needed air.

"So I'm forgiven?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, my love. You are forgiven."

"I...It's just...We..." Olivia was so tongue tied she couldn't get her thoughts out.

"Honey, it's OK. I meant what I said. I don't think together we could have planned a ceremony as beautiful as you, Rafe and the girls did." Said Natalia as she tried to convey her feelings to her wife as she gently stroked her cheek.

"OK." Said Olivia softly as Natalia pulled her into a hug.

As they pulled out of the hug, Natalia brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall down her wife's cheeks.

"So, wife of mine who planned everything out...I assume there is a honeymoon in the works?" Asked Natalia.

A telling devius smile graced Olivia's face.

"Oh yes! Most definitely, there is a honeymoon. You and me, for two weeks with nothing but a bed, room service and a gorgeous warm sunny beach!"

"Where are we going?"

"How does Hawaii sound to you?"

"Hawaii, really?"

"Yes. Phillip is loaning us the Spaulding jet and we have a 5 star, private, beach front bungalo complete with a jeep, golf cart and 24 hour room service. I think that's a nice little break from the Illinois winter, don't you?"

"Sounds like heaven. When do we leave?"

"Well, we do have this wedding reception to attend, but after that we are free to leave whenever we want."

"Then let's get onto that reception, wife of mine."

By the time the ladies made it to the ballroom where the reception was being held, all of the guests were there waiting on them. The dispensed with the usual toasts as tradition and moved onto the light fare lunch. Then there was a bit of dancing before the bouquets and garters were thrown. The ladies retreated to Ava's suite to change clothes. The kids gave them a few minutes alone before they came to say good bye to their moms. After a short limo ride, they were at cruising altitude aboard the Spaulding jet heading west to Hawaii.

They cuddled on the long sofa initially before accepting the flight attendant's offer for a light supper. Afterwards, the ladies retreated to the bedroom at the back of the plane. They got a couple hours of sleep before they had to make a fuel stop at LAX. It would be another eight to ten hours of flying time before they would arrive in Honolulu. The ladies decided to deplane. There was a car waiting to take to the lounge of the private hangar but they opted to walk. It felt good to stretch their legs a bit. They walked hand in hand following to path that the car took to the main building. Once they reached the lounge they went into the small restaurant. It was just before 3am, so they order breakfast.

Just before sunrise, they were taking off from LAX. They moved back to the bedroom for a few more hours of sleep and alone time once they were at cruising altitude. They freshened up as best they could and moved out into the main cabin. Natalia decided to read. She had started spending some of her money from the sale of her photos from her showing. She had splurged and bought herself an tablet PC and it had a couple of books that she had not yet had a chance to start reading. Olivia fired up her laptop and decided to check emails and touch based with Ava and Greg on the Beacon. The last few hours of the flight the ladies spent cuddled in each other's arms on the sofa.

They landed in Hawaii just before lunchtime. Sam and Phillip had arranged for a limo to be waiting for them. Soon they were settling into their bungalow. They took a long hot shower together to wash away the hours of flying then fell exhausted, into the plush king size bed.

Around 5pm that afternoon, Natalia stirred first. She was curled up at Olivia's side and she could tell that Olivia was still in a deep sleep as she was breathing deep and steady. Natalia continued to blink the sleep from her eyes and take in her surroundings Very quickly she began to remember what had happened in the last 36 hours. As she looked over to Olivia, she felt all the love for her wife surge in her heart all at once. She couldn't help the few tears of happiness that slid down her cheeks. She slowly slipped from Olivia's warm arms and made a quick trip to the bathroom. Afterwards, she donned one of the hotel robes and went into the living room. Natalia wandered the small yet elegant bungalow. It had a decent size kitchenette; the living room had a good size sofa and a recliner facing a 50" flat plasma TV. There was a small desk off to the side for internet service and wifi. This bungalow only had one bedroom and the master bath. On the ocean side there was a small screened in porch and an additional patio with a grill and lounge chairs. On the road side of the cottage was a small yard with all kinds of tropical plants and trees sprinkled around. The cottage had an attached one car garage, but it was deep enough to house both the golf cart and the jeep.

Natalia wasn't sure if Olivia had anything planned for their "first night" as a married couple. With all of their traveling and the difference in the time zones, things were a bit off and though they did make love on the plane; it still wasn't the same. She took the concierge's hotel notebook, the cordless phone and a bottle of water from the fridge and went out onto the screen porch. Since Olivia had planned the wedding and honeymoon, Natalia decided she would plan their "first honeymoon night".

Having made all of the necessary arrangements, Natalia returned inside the bungalow and to the master bedroom. There she found her wife still very deep in sleep. She decided to go ahead and take her shower before waking her wife. Natalia took her time in the shower. She needed the time in her head to walk through how she hoped things would progress. Once done with her shower, she dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. Checking the clock, she knew it was time to wake her wife. She needed enough time to get Olivia fully awake and showered before dinner arrived.

Slowly, Natalia kneeled onto the bed and slid over to her wife. Olivia was on her back with only a sheet covering her nude body. Olivia was so exhausted when they arrived, she did not bother with pajamas after her shower. Natalia could also tell that Olivia was getting close to waking on her own as her breathing had become more shallow. Natalia reached her hand up to her wife's cheek and stroked it a couple of times before shifting close enough to lay kisses to that same patch of skin.

Olivia took in a deep breath as she become more aware to the love that her cheek and pulse point are receiving; she moved her arms to wrap them around her wife's body pulling her closer. She turned her head towards the kisses and Natalia moved to capture her wife's mouth in a passionate kiss. Too soon, however, the kiss is broken.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Said Olivia, her voice still husky from sleep.

"I'm glad you are awake. I have a surprise for you. I thought you might want a shower; it might help you to get fully awake." Replied Natalia.

"A surprise? Just what kind of surprise?"

"Nope! Not telling; then it wouldn't a surprise. Now come on, missy. Shower!"

"OK, OK; but can I have another kiss first."

Never one to deny her wife anything, Natalia slowly captured her wife's lips again. She gently teased Olivia's bottom lip with her tongue before pushing it inside. Natalia dominated the kiss and would not let Olivia return the favor. Natalia soon broke the kiss. She was please with herself when she saw her wife's cheeks lightly flushed from her obvious arousal.

"Come on, there's more where that came from. Shower." Said Natalia.

"Promise?" Asked Olivia.

"With all my heart, now go."

"I'm going, I'm going. Do I need to dress up?"

"No, casual, shorts, comfortable is fine." Said Natalia as she threw her arms out from her body indicating to Olivia that what she was wearing would be fine.

The ladies went their separate ways. The concierge had sent someone up ahead of dinner with the few items that Natalia had requested; a beautiful floral arrangement of native Hawaiian plants for the center piece for the dining table and candles. Natalia slipped back into the bedroom and placed the candles about. She felt certain that in Olivia's tired state that she wouldn't recognize the additions to their room. Back out in the main room, she placed the candles on the table and set the stereo to the radio station that the concierge recommended and turned the volume low. She hoped her timing was right.

A little while later, dinner had arrived. The room service waiter helped her set the table and left. Natalia lit the candles and then waited.

Olivia had finished her shower; she took a few minutes to pamper herself, for her wife. She pulled on a pair of white shorts and a grey tank top. She didn't bother with shoes until she knew where they were going. Satisfied, Olivia headed towards the closed bed room. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she opened the door. Before her was a room bathed mostly in candle light and the dining table already set with a beautiful center piece and a meal.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia as she made her way into the room and over to her wife.

"My surprise. Surprise." Said Natalia bashfully.

"This…this is so beautiful." Replied Olivia now pulling her wife into her arms and into a kiss.

As they pulled away, Olivia reached up to trace Natalia's cheek with the back of her bent index finger down into the dimple that had formed there. Nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said. The moment stayed silent as you could hear the muffled sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"What are we having?" Asked Olivia breaking the silence.

Taking her wife's hand, Natalia led Olivia to the small dining table and seated her; then she announced each dish as she uncovered it.

"To start, shrimp cocktail. Then we have a Caesar salad with light dressing on the side. Our main course is chicken cordon-bleu with grilled asparagus and wild rice. I think I'll keep dessert a surprise." Said Natalia.

Olivia watched as Natalia expertly uncovered both of their place settings; she then watched as Natalia poured a few swallows of the already opened bottle of wine into a glass for her to sample.

"I spoke to the wine connoisseur and based on our meal and what I told him about your tastes in wine, he recommended this." Said Natalia as she offered the glass of wine to her wife.

Natalia held the bottle out for Olivia to read. Olivia then brought the glass to her nose swirling the glass slightly as she breathed in the fragrance. She turned the glass up taking in one swallow closing her eyes as it slid down her throat. She opened her eyes to see her wife patiently waiting for her opinion on the wine.

"He made a good choice. This is very good." Offered Olivia.

Natalia refilled her wife's glass as well as her own before she sat down next to Olivia. Slowly they began their meal. Olivia was impressed. The resort had a very good executive chef. The ladies talked as they did over most of their meals and soon it was time for dessert.

"Oh, baby, I don't know if I can eat anymore." Said Olivia.

"You always have room for cheesecake, honey." Replied.

"Well, now that is true." Replied Olivia excitedly.

Natalia went to the small fridge and retrieved the container with the piece of cheesecake in it. In the kitchenette she set the two small cups in the microwave to warm while she plated the single piece of delectable goodness. The microwave beeped and she pulled each cup out drizzling the contents over the cheesecake. She quickly tossed the empty containers into the trash and grabbed the plate to rejoin her wife.

"Here you are. One piece of white chocolate cheesecake, drizzled with dark chocolate and caramel for us to share." Said Natalia as the set the plate down in between them.

Olivia felt her mouth watering as she stared as the dessert. She picked up her fork and cut a small piece; but instead of bringing the fork to her mouth it went towards her wife's. Natalia followed her wife's lead and accepted the luscious sweetness into her mouth. Olivia nearly came right then and there as she watched her wife's reaction to the chocolaty morsel as it melted in her mouth. Natalia returned the favor offering Olivia a bite.

_'Yep. It's as good as Natalia made it seem.' _Thought Olivia as she felt the chocolate melting in her mouth.

They never spoke another word as they continued to feed each other. When Olivia finished the last bite she pulled her wife into a deep kiss. Natalia could still taste the remnants of that last bite of cheesecake in her wife's mouth.

"That was wonderful. So what else do you have planned?" Asked Olivia as she brushed her nose across her wife's.

"I need to go to the bathroom, how about you set this stuff on the porch and call room service to let them know they can come pick up everything and we'll continue our celebration." Said Natalia offering her wife another kiss.

With kisses like that Olivia would do anything that her wife asks of her. The ladies separated each going their own way. Olivia did as Natalia asked and Natalia headed to the master bedroom. When they were on the plane, at one point, changing clothes, Natalia noticed some clothes in her suitcase that she did not recognize. Apparently, her wife had done some shopping for her for their honeymoon. She found a new negligee that was not hers. Natalia grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. She quickly freshened up and changed. She pulled on the matching shear robe as well. Next she went about lighting the candles that she had placed earlier. She stood in the middle of the room and waited.

Olivia quickly stacked the plates and covers on the large tray. She had to make two trips to retrieve everything. She locked the door for the night once she was done with her trips outside; she then corked the bottle of wine and put it in the fridge. Lastly, she blew out all of the candles and headed to the master bedroom in search of her wife. Olivia opened the door and immediately stopped. There before her was her wife. Her brain registered that Natalia was wearing the negligee that she had bought and that her wife looked far more beautiful than she had imagined when she bought it. The soft candle light put a glow around her wife. Olivia thought, '_she is an angel.'_ It took a moment for her to find her voice.

"You look…You are…" Olivia couldn't seem to complete a sentence.

She strode forward reaching for her wife, pulling her body against hers and kissing her deeply.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely gorgeous you look right now?" Said Olivia finally, enjoying the blush that was slowly revealing itself on her wife's throat and cheeks.

"How about we get this honeymoon started off right? Shall we?" Asked Natalia as she took her wife's hand and led them to the bed.

Their kisses started off slow and sensual; gradually their clothes were discarded as they settled into the bed. Natalia was in heaven with the feel of her wife's body draped over hers, the skin to skin contact, the kisses, the caresses; Olivia was feeling the same things as her wife's body writhed beneath her.

It wasn't until they found themselves tangled together each with a hand buried in the other sex that were any words spoken; even still those words were them calling out each other's name as they orgasmed together.

Combined with their lengthy travels and several hours of love making, the newlyweds drifted off to sleep wrapped protectively in each other's arms.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, I apologize for the delay in updating. Some RL issues have been taking up my spare time. Also, my muse has been wavering a bit. This is mostly a filler chapter before the ladies move onto another milestone, then I will probably be wrapping up the story.**

**You guys have heard me mention my grandma being ill, well we did celebrate her 90th birthday last month and finally she is now getting up, dressed and moving around some (with assistance) whereas before all she was to do was sleep and stay in bed. We are thinking some of her meds have finally built up in her system and are kicking in.**

**Anyway, onto to the next chapter...not beta'd all mistake are mine, you know the rest!**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 25**

It was near 5am when both ladies woke up the next morning; it would probably be another 24 hours before their bodies had adjusted to Hawaiian time. They each took long hot showers, then they ordered room service and ate out on the screen porch. They had the resort's info on all the touristy things to do and they made a list. But for this first day they decided to lounge around on the beach. Just before heading down to the beach the ladies called home to check in with their family.

Over the next two weeks the ladies had toured several islands by land and by air; they had been to Pearl Harbor. They had spent a lot of time on the beach and sometime in the various resort pools. They had also rented a small yacht for a day tour around the islands which included some snorkeling. And of course they had spent many a night and day making love. Too soon had their two weeks gone by and it was time to return home. Though they would miss the warm sunny atmosphere, both ladies missed their kids terribly and were more than ready to go home.

Basically, it was another day of flying to get home. It was just after midnight when the Spaulding jet landed at the Springfield airport. The ladies were unsure of what time they would actually land as they ran into weather just over the Rockies. Phillip had arranged for a limo to be on standby waiting for them to arrive. So by 1am the ladies were coming into their farmhouse. Though they tried to be quiet, they woke a sleeping Rafe who was on the sofa waiting for them to come home.

Olivia was coming through the door slightly backwards as she was tugging her largest suitcase behind her and didn't see Rafe on the sofa.

"Hey." Said Rafe quietly.

"Jesus!" Exclaimed Olivia nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Welcome home." Added Rafe hold his arms open for his approaching mother.

"Hey, Rafe. You didn't have to wait up." Said Natalia as she hugged her son.

"I know, I figured you might need some help with your luggage and all." Offered Rafe.

"Thank you, honey." Replied Natalia giving her son a kiss to the cheek.

Rafe and Olivia exchanged a hug and then Rafe took the heaviest suitcases upstairs first. The ladies brought the rest of the luggage in from the front porch then headed into the kitchen. They both were a little hungry, but didn't want a lot to eat, so they split a peanut butter and banana sandwich and each had a glass of milk. Rafe had come back into the kitchen long enough to say good night. They finished up their snack and put their dishes in the sink. When they walked back into the living room all of their bags save for their purses were nowhere in sight. The ladies made sure to double check the locks before heading up to bed.

Olivia went to take a quick shower while Natalia went through their suitcases putting all of their dirty clothes into the hamper. She had just put her toiletries away when Olivia finished with her shower. Natalia took her turn showering while Olivia slipped on a tank top for sleeping in and put her toiletries away. She was settling into their bed when a freshly showered Natalia came out of the bathroom in just her underwear and a matching tank. Neither lady bothered with setting the alarm and they got comfortable for hopefully six or so hours of uninterrupted sleep.

No one woke the ladies the next morning; however Natalia being the early riser still got up. When she entered the kitchen Rafe was plating pancakes for himself and Emma.

"Good morning, you two." Said Natalia.

Emma was out of her chair in a flash running over to her Ma wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Ma! You're home! I missed you and Mommy so much." Exclaimed Emma.

Natalia leaned over and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"We missed you too, all of you. Did you have a good time with your Daddy and Beth?"

"I did. Daddy helped me with my homework, we went riding and to the park and played miniature golf and…"

"Wow, that's a lot Bean."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's still asleep. Let me fix her a cup of coffee and see if I can go wake her up, OK?"

"OK." Said Emma going back to her chair and dug into her pancakes.

Natalia drank a few sips of her coffee, then went about fixing her wife a cup. She snagged a piece of bacon for herself and then grabbed another for Olivia. When she got back upstairs to their bedroom, Olivia had managed to bury herself in the pillows and covers. Granted they had spent the last 2 weeks in a warm sunny climate, but Natalia knew her wife was trying to keep out the sun that was threatening to invade their bedroom.

Natalia set Olivia's coffee on the nightstand and sat down next to her wife. Natalia moved the pillow uncovering her wife's head. She gently stroked Olivia's hair away from her face. Olivia was on her stomach and her head turned to the side. Natalia brought the piece of bacon to just under her wife's nose. She moved it back and forth a few times before calling to her wife.

"Olivia? Honey? It's time to wake up."

She got no verbal response, but she did notice a few twitches that her wife's nose made. She moved the bacon once more under her wife's nose.

"Olivia? Breakfast is ready. The kids are waiting. It's time to get up."

This time Olivia grunted. Natalia stifled a laugh and tried once more.

"Olivia? There's bacon, but if you don't want any, then I'll just eat your share."

This time Olivia pushed her body up from the mattress and turned over on her back. She had to blink a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. She first focused on her beautiful wife looking down on her with such love. Then she noticed the strip of bacon in her wife's hand. Before Natalia realized what had happened, Olivia had swiped the bacon from her hand and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Olivia!"

"What? You said there was bacon." Asked Olivia with a mouth full of bacon.

"You're lucky I love you."

"You do love me, so much."

"Yes, I do." Said Natalia leaning down to give her wife a chaste morning kiss.

Olivia reached with one hand to the back of her wife's neck to hold her there and extended their kiss. Olivia teased her tongue along her wife's lips until Natalia opened her lips and accepted the deeper kiss. It was laced with the taste of bacon, but neither woman cared.

"Hmmm. Any chance you'll wake me up like this every morning." Asked Olivia.

"With a kiss like that, yes; with bacon, no." Replied Natalia.

"Trust me, the kiss is worth so much more than the bacon."

"Oh, I know. Coffee?" Asked Natalia reaching for her wife's cup of coffee.

"God, yes!"

Natalia gave Olivia a disapproving look, as she handed the hot beverage to Olivia who immediately took a swallow.

"Sorry, you know my brain misfires in the morning until my third cup of coffee.

"I know and I love you anyway." Said Natalia, this time giving Olivia a chaste kiss only.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready, pancakes and you can see the kids before they are off for the day." Added Natalia.

"I'd much rather stay here in bed with my wife." Replied Olivia.

"Tell you what…you get up, have breakfast with us, spend a little quality time with your children then you and I will come back up here and work off those extra two pancakes that I know you'll eat?"

"Yeah?" Replied Olivia raising an eyebrow to her wife's suggestion.

"Yes, my love. Let's go."

Olivia crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Natalia got one more kiss before she left their bedroom rejoining her children in the kitchen. Olivia soon joined them with a now empty coffee cup. The next thirty minutes were spent mostly with the ladies hearing of their youngest daughter's antics over the last two weeks. Once Emma was off to school and Rafe off to the Beacon for work the ladies quickly straighten up the kitchen before heading back upstairs to their bedroom.

They made love twice before falling asleep again. They got up just before lunch and continued their love making in hot soothing bath. Finally up and dressed they headed downstairs to find something for lunch. They settled on the leftover chicken and rice that Rafe had made the night before. Afterwards, Olivia went to her home office to check in with the Beacon and start getting caught up on the last two weeks while Natalia headed for her darkroom. Sam had continued with the renovations in the basement. The darkroom was ready, but there was still some work left to be done in the bonus/family room. Sam had setup Natalia's darkroom as best he could like she had it before, except it was bigger now. Natalia spent a few minutes rearranging a few things before she got started on developing the pictures she took in Hawaii.

By the time Emma got home Natalia had developed all the negatives, but she had not yet started on making the prints. Olivia had done as much work as she wanted to before calling it a day. The ladies were settled on the sofa, just taking comfort in the peace and quiet as they snuggled together. That quiet was soon a distant memory as hurricane Emma came through the door and now life was back to normal.

The next day Olivia was back to work at the Beacon and Natalia was meeting with the contractor to finish the renovations in the family room. Being away from home for two weeks, Natalia had missed cooking. She decided to fix Olivia lunch and take it to her at work. She found her wife hard at work in her office. She knocked on her wife's open door.

"Hey you?" Said Natalia as she finished knocking.

"Hey yourself." Said Olivia as she got up from her desk to greet her wife.

The ladies hugged and exchanged a chaste kiss.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia of the picnic basket that her wife was carrying.

"When we were gone, I really missed my kitchen and cooking. After you left this morning, I started cooking and I realized I had cooked way too much, so I brought lunch for you and the kids."

"You did?" Said Olivia opening one of the basket to peek inside.

"That's your empanadas?"

"Yes, I know how much you love them."

"I do almost as much as I love you. Let me call the kids."

Olivia picked up her desk phone and called Rafe's cell and then Ava's. Rafe had been working for Olivia for a few weeks now in security. He wasn't too far away as he was making his rounds on the property. He stopped by Olivia's office and got his lunch from his Ma and left the ladies alone to enjoy their meal. Ava was just a few minutes behind him; she to, took her lunch to go. While Olivia called room service to order them iced tea, Natalia began setting up their make shift picnic on the small table in Olivia's office. They ladies enjoyed just being together and their meal prepared with love.

Another few weeks had passed and that renovations in the Spencer-Rivera family room were complete. There was a huge 60 inch flat screen TV with a blue-ray and xbox. There was a nice stereo system off to the side to which the TV was hooked to for surround sound. The furniture included a sofa, love seat and chair with an ottoman; it was the overstuffed style, leather of course. There was a nice sizeable coffee table as well. There was a mixture of lighting options depending on the activity that would be taking place. Along the walls were shelves filed with DVDs, blue-rays, video games, books and games. In the corner now attached to the fireplace on the main level was an added fireplace. The last feature to the room was over in one corner, a small bar with a mini-fridge stocked with water, juice and sodas. The way the house sits on the land, they were able to add and exterior door for ease of bringing wood inside for the fireplace.

Things in the Spencer-Rivera house were moving along quite well as summer approached. Emma was getting excited about summer vacation. Rafe was doing well working security at the Beacon; Ava made sure that the everyday operations at the Beacon ran smoothly. Olivia was now back in full franchise mode and Natalia was preparing for her second showing.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 26**

The Spencer-Rivera clan had a full summer planned. Emma's summer camp began the very next week after the completion of the school year. There would be a two week break around the July 4th holiday. The ladies planned a summer vacation during this time and they opted for a beach trip to the south eastern part of the states hitting several coastal and historical cities along the way like Savanah, Charleston and Ocracoke just to name a few. Once they were back from vacation, Emma spent most weekdays with her daddy and several weekends. Before the beginning of the next school year, Natalia had her second showing. It too was just as successful as the first. The buzz from her first show had brought some art dealers in from New York and one from Los Angeles.

As the family came off of the high of Natalia's second showing, things were settling down and getting back into routine. Rafe had decided to enroll at Springfield University. He still wasn't sure on a direction for his life, so for now he focused on work and his general coursework that he'd need to complete. Fall seemed to come early, but neither lady cared because they both were looking forward to the holidays with Rafe safe and home; their blended family happy and all together in the same town.

One Saturday morning everyone seemed to be up early. Olivia was getting Emma ready for a visit with her dad. She would be spending the night, so Olivia was making sure Emma had everything she'd want for an overnight stay with Phillip. Rafe was also going to not be home that night as he was off to Chicago to visit some high school friends he had not seen in a while. So the ladies would have the house to the themselves for the night. Natalia had just finished plating breakfast and called everyone to the table. The partial family of four enjoyed their scrambled eggs, sausage and homemade blueberry muffins. Soon Natalia and Olivia had the house all to themselves.

Olivia had showered while Natalia cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. The ladies passed each other on the stairs when Natalia went to shower and dress for the day. The temperature was not to get out of the 50s on this fall day, so Olivia had dressed in jeans, a long sleeve tee shirt layered with a button down blouse. Since they had to house to themselves, she was planning for some adult alone time with her wife. She quickly got the kindling and paper going in the fireplace. Once the fire was burning under the small logs she added a couple more bigger ones. She grabbed the tote and went to the back porch to restock the small pile of firewood in the living room. Afterwards, she decided to make hot cocoa from scratch.

Natalia took a longer shower than normal, since the house was empty save her wife she could pamper herself a bit today. As she was getting dressed, she debated what she and her wife might do with this unexpected bit of alone time. She opted for jeans and a light sweatshirt over a tank. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail just before heading downstairs in search of her wife. When she started down the stairs she could tell that there was a firing going from the smell and the flickers of light that the flames were making. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw that the drapes will pulled closed, no lights were on, just the illumination from the fire. And lastly, she saw that her wife had moved the coffee table away from the sofa, there was a pallet of blankets and pillows on floor in front of the sofa and fireplace. Her wife was sitting patiently waiting for her to join her.

"What's this?" Asked Natalia a little surprised at the romantic gesture that her wife had put together.

Olivia lifted both the mugs of cocoa from the floor, extending one to her wife.

"I thought we'd take advantage of the rarity of having the house to ourselves." Replied Olivia.

As Natalia knelt onto makeshift bed beside her wife and gently took the hot mug into her hands, Olivia leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to her wife's pulse point. Her lips immediately felt the shiver of her wife's reaction to the kiss. Olivia loved the affect she had on her wife; she relished in their sexual attraction of each other. As she pulled away, even in the darken room, she could still she the blush as it started on her wife's chest and crept up her throat to her cheeks.

Natalia brought the mug to her mouth slowly taking a sip of the hot beverage. She glanced to her wife and she a hint of mischief about her face. She watched as her wife took the mug from her hands and set it out of the way along with her own. When Olivia turned back to her wife she reached to just under Natalia's jaw drawing her in for a sensual kiss.

"What do you think about spending the better part of the day making love right here in front of the fire?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia leaned forward and captured her wife's lips in another kiss.

"Hmm. That sounds like heaven."

Olivia continued the kiss as she leaned forward pushing her wife down on the make shift bed. She took her time slowly undressing her wife. She kissed and caressed each new patch of skin that she'd uncover. It wasn't until she had left her wife in just her jeans and panties when Natalia decided her wife was wearing way to many clothes. Natalia managed to get the better of her wife and had her completely nude while she still had her jeans on.

In all her past sexual encounters, Olivia would always take the lead. She never completely trusted the person she was with to not hurt in some way; even with Maggie. Maggie knew Olivia's history and never pushed to be the dominant lover; but with her wife, Natalia, it was effortless for Olivia to give up control during their love making. Early on in their relationship, the ladies had been together several times and it wasn't until Olivia was paying Natalia back for the wondrous orgasm she had just received, when Olivia realized she had given up control. It never crossed her mind that she had done that until after it had happened. It was the exact moment when Natalia brought her to orgasm that she had this revelation. It her hard emotionally combined with the high of the orgasm so much so she couldn't hold back the tears. When Natalia saw Olivia crying she thought that she had physically hurt her or something. She felt so honored when Olivia confessed the reason for her emotional reaction. Ever since that night, she has had no problems whatsoever in allowing Natalia to take the lead when their made love.

During her wife ministrations, Olivia managed to rid Natalia of her jeans and panties. Now everywhere their bodies touched it was skin to skin contact. Natalia brought her wife to orgasm twice before Olivia returned the favor. Now they were snuggled under the blanket with the fire restoked just enjoy the mere presence of each other.

At first Olivia thought her wife had dosed off, but when she heard a contented sigh she knew that Natalia was still awake.

"What is it?" Olivia as to what brought on the sigh.

"I was just thinking, daydreaming, really." Replied Natalia.

Olivia starting tracing her fingertips lightly along her wife's arm as they were snuggled together.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"I was thinking about the holidays. You know, this year will be better because Rafe is home, safe."

"True. This year will sort of be like our first year together, really together. It was hard to celebrate last year not knowing if Rafe was alive or not. But this year, we can really enjoy it and do anything and everything that you want to do."

"Me, what about you?"

"Talia, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. That's all I'll ever need."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Well, there is something I want, something I thought I'd never have another chance to have."

Olivia was on her back, but at the mention of her wife's wants, she shifted onto her side so that both ladies were facing each other.

"What, Talia? I'd give you the moon if I could to make you happy."

"The moon, no. I don't need to moon to be happy. I just need you, our family and a baby, our baby." Said Natalia confidently.

"A baby?"

"I know we really haven't talked about it. I would really love to have another baby, maybe two. I always thought that Nicky and I would have more kids, but that never happened. I never told Nicky this, but afterward we tried and tried for another baby and nothing happened I went to the doctor. I assumed something was wrong with me; but it wasn't. The doctor said I was perfectly healthy and should not have any issues getting pregnant. The few times I mentioned to Nicky about going to the doctor to find out why we weren't getting pregnant, he said if we were meant to have more children that God would see to it. So I could only assume from then on, our reasons for not getting pregnant was a low sperm count or something on Nicky's part."

"I think more kids is a great idea. I may have had a larger family with Marissa and Sam, but my mother didn't make it a very happy childhood. Having more kids running around the house, a big family, that sounds like heaven to me sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Said Olivia leaning in to steal a kiss.

Olivia moved to sit up and leaned against the sofa and called for her wife to do the same. Once they were situated they rewrapped themselves in the blanket to keep their nude bodies warm.

"OK, so how do you want to do this? Sperm bank, a donor, adoption?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I think I'd like to try the sperm donor route first." Said Natalia with what Olivia saw as a hint of sadness.

Reaching to pull her wife close and comfort her, a hand gently tilted Natalia's head up so that Olivia could see deep into her eyes.

"Tell me." Said Olivia barely above a whisper.

"I want to be pregnant again. I don't know if you would want to…"

Olivia shushed her wife with a chaste kiss and thumbed away the few tears that started to fall down her wife's cheeks.

"I can't…I can't…it would be too risky for me, because of my transplant and my meds…after my surgery my doctor said that I shouldn't have any more children." Said Olivia finally getting her thoughts voiced to her wife.

"Well, that makes that decision for us. Are you OK with that?"

"More than OK. I plan on being around a very long time, missy. I want to see our kids, however many we have, grow, graduate high school, college, fall in love and get married, grandkids. At 90 plus years old, I plan on watching the sunset on our front porch with my wife of 50 some odd years. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Said Natalia capturing her wife's lips in a deep kiss.

"OK, so we'll have you checked out again just to make sure. Will find out which sperm bank in Chicago is the best and will get started on making baby Spencer-Rivera?"

"I like that plan." Replied Natalia as she kissed Olivia again.

Natalia moved to straddle her wife as she continued kissing her wife.

"So, are you ready for late night food cravings, dirty diapers and very little sleep at night?" Asked Natalia now receiving kisses from her wife around her throat and upper chest.

"Hmm, what I'm ready for is your hormones having you in sexual overdrive. And me being able to spoil, pamper and take care of you and our baby. I'm looking forward feeling our baby kick in your stomach for the first time." Said Olivia as she caressed Natalia's stomach and peppering her breasts with kisses.

"I'm looking forward to our baby's first steps." Said Olivia as her hands moved in between her wife's legs and began massaging her wife's very wet folds.

"But what I am most looking forward too is hearing our baby call you Mama for the first time." Said Olivia as she entered her wife with three fingers.

Now all conversation had ceased and the next few hours were spent with each woman bringing the other to orgasm, several times before the satisfied and satiated women fell asleep loved and content in front of the smoldering fire.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 27**

A month had passed and fall was definitely in the air. The leaves had started to change; the days were not as warm and that meant more evenings by a cozy fire. Rafe was doing well at Springfield U as well as working at the Beacon. Emma was thriving as always and the ladies had narrowed their search for a donor and made a decision. The donor was a tall and athletic with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. If Olivia had a twin, he was it. He was a doctor who enjoyed the outdoors; he competed on the track team in college, but likes to spend his free time hiking and rock climbing. He is also a self taught musician who plays the guitar and drums. Natalia had been checked out by her OB-GYN and everything was now on go for making Baby Spencer-Rivera.

The ladies had planned a long weekend in Chicago. Natalia's appointment was first thing Friday morning. Afterwards they were going to return to the hotel and spend the rest of the day in bed, snuggling watching movies and ordering from room service. Their plan for Saturday was to get an early jump on some light Christmas shopping and dining out. Come Sunday, they had slept in a bit; enjoyed a nice spread from room service for breakfast before packing up and heading home just before lunchtime. They stopped along the way for lunch and arrived back home late afternoon.

Natalia and Olivia had decided to wait before saying anything to the kids about trying to have a baby just in case it didn't take on their first attempt. Olivia had to try really hard not to treat her wife as if she was already pregnant. This would be the first time that she would be the care giver as opposed to the one carrying the baby. She was so looking forward to being able to pamper and spoil her wife more so than usual.

They had fallen into a good routine. Natalia had become the more dominant parent where Emma was concerned and she was loving it. She didn't realize how much she had missed being a stay at home mom with Rafe now grown. While Olivia was showering and getting dressed in the mornings, Natalia was making sure that Emma was up, dressed and ready for the school bus. She would double check that Emma had everything in her backpack for the day. Then while they were waiting on Olivia to join them for breakfast Emma would help Natalia in packing her lunch.

Most mornings the three ladies were joined by Rafe. Natalia made sure everyone started the day with a balanced healthy breakfast. Rafe would usually be the first out the door, followed by Olivia next. Olivia would always give Emma a big hug and kiss on the cheek before lingering in her wife's arms saying goodbye for the day. About ten minutes after Olivia leaves, the school bus arrives for Emma. Natalia and Emma walk to the end of the driveway and Natalia sees her daughter onto the bus with a hug and a kiss for the day. Natalia would always relish the quiet walk back to the house, though as winter would sooner be approaching, the pace would obviously quicken.

Natalia would sometimes go into town and have lunch or take lunch to her wife. Otherwise, she would spend the day keeping the farm house clean and cozy. She would always have several hours to work in her darkroom if she wanted. Then, around 3pm, Natalia would be in the kitchen putting a snack on the table for her daughter. A few minutes after three, she heads down the driveway to wait for the school bus. Before long out pops Emma most of the time with a huge smile on her face.

First, thing through the door, Emma would enjoy her snack telling her Ma about her day at school. Afterwards Emma would change out of her school clothes and she and her Ma would spend some time together playing a game, reading or working on some crafts before going to feed the ducks for the day. Olivia would usually arrive home around 4:30 or so and immediately change out of her designer suit into more casual attire. Then Emma and Olivia would ensconce themselves on the sofa. Emma would do her homework while Olivia would finish up some work emails or catching up on the days financial news. She would always be right there to help Emma if she needed it. Natalia would be starting dinner and as soon as Emma would finish her homework, she and her mom would then help her Ma with fixing supper.

After supper, the ladies and sometimes Rafe, they would play a game or watch TV until Emma's bath time. Once Emma's is all squeaky clean, one or both of the ladies will spend a few minutes reading to her before bed.

Within a couple weeks of Natalia's insemination, the ladies were ecstatic when the home pregnancy test showed positive. They waited until the doctor confirmed it before truly celebrating. To celebrate, Olivia and Natalia spent a night in a suite at the Beacon; their own private hideaway making love and just being content in each other's arms before returning to real life.

This was how life was in the Spencer-Rivera household as the holidays approached until one Monday morning; the Monday of the Thanksgiving holiday week. It was still in the early morning hours before sunrise when Olivia was awaken by the sounds of vomiting coming from the master bathroom. She quickly threw back the covers and headed straight for the bathroom. There she found her wife on her knees at the toilet empty what little food was left in her stomach from the night before. Immediately she grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and wet it with cold water. Over the next few minutes, Olivia tended to her wife as what they hoped was a bout of morning sickness passed.

About ten minutes later, Olivia had settled her wife back in bed. She went downstairs long enough to grab some crackers and ginger ale. Once she was back upstairs, she crawled back into bed. The ladies settled against the headboard with Natalia snuggled at her wife's side. Olivia held her wife as she nibbled on the crackers and sipped some ginger ale.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Asked Olivia as she held the bottle of ginger ale while Natalia took a few bites of the crackers.

"A little, maybe. One more cracker and then I think I'll lay back down for a while."

"OK. Love you." Replied Olivia ass she placed a kiss to her wife's temple.

After Natalia ate one more cracker, she slid back down in bed and turned onto her side facing away from her wife. Olivia followed suit and snuggled up next to her wife to spoon her. It wasn't long before the ladies drifted back off to sleep. Olivia managed to wake up before the alarm went off. She turned it off and slipped from their warm bed. She quickly showered and then went to wake up Emma and Rafe. It wasn't till they were downstairs and Olivia was getting the cereal out of the cabinet when they realized their Ma was not up yet.

"Mom? Where's Ma?" Asked Emma as Olivia put the variety of cereals on the table with the milk and orange juice.

"Your Ma isn't feeling too well this morning, so I thought we'd let her sleep in a bit."

That response satisfied Emma, but Olivia could tell that Rafe was concerned. Rafe hung around a little later than usual and he took Emma down to the bus stop, once back he wanted to know more about his Ma.

He poured himself another cup of coffee and waited for Olivia; she soon rounded the corner from the living room into the kitchen.

"Hey, you about ready to head out?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on Ma?"

"She's OK, her stomach is a little upset this morning. I'm going to make sure she is OK before I head out myself, but I'm only going to handle the things I need to onsite, then I'm coming back home. I'll work the rest of the day from home."

"OK, if you're sure?"

"I am. I'm going to stop by the store and pick up a couple of things that will be easy on her stomach when she feels like eating."

"You'll call me if you need anything?"

Olivia walked over to Rafe and pulled him into a hug and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You are a wonderful caring son. I don't think you realize how proud both your Ma and I are of you. I'll take care of your Ma and you just worry about your classes and work. OK?"

"OK. Tell her I hope she gets to feeling better?"

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

Olivia finished her coffee as she watched Rafe drive off. She rinsed out her cup and left it in the sink, then she headed upstairs to check on her wife one more time. As Olivia opened the bedroom door she could see that her wife had not moved since she had fallen asleep. She made her way quietly into the bedroom and sat down gently on the bed. Olivia reached with her finger to move her wife's hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She then picked up Natalia's hand gently caressing it as she woke Natalia up.

"Hey, Honey. I'm getting ready to head out. Do you need anything?"

Olivia watched Natalia turn slightly onto her back as she woke up.

"Only you, only need you." Replied a sleepy Natalia.

"I'll be home by lunchtime. I'm going to stop by the store. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Soup, not tomato."

Olivia leaned down and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips.

"OK, you rest. I'll be back before you know it."

Once back downstairs, Olivia emptied the remaining coffee into her travel mug, gathered her things and was soon out the door. She was finding it hard to concentrate at work as she would much rather be at home taking care of her wife.

Natalia slept for another half hour or so before getting up. Her stomach was feeling some better, but she didn't want to overload it too much with breakfast so she opted for toast, applesauce and more ginger ale. Afterwards, she went to shower and dress. Natalia did a couple loads of laundry and had brought them into the living room so that she could sit on the sofa while she folded them. She was about half way done when she felt her eyes getting heavy. She laid against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes, for just a few moments or so she thought.

Finally, 11am rolled around. Olivia quickly made her final preparations for leaving for the day and headed for home, with a stop by the grocery store. She was able to make it inside in just one trip. She set everything on the kitchen table and took her coat off leaving it on a chair as she went to search for her wife. Just as she crossed the threshold into the living she barely got the N in Natalia out of her mouth when she was stopped by the sight on the sofa. There asleep on the sofa in and amongst the clean clothes, some folded, some not was Natalia asleep.

Olivia knew that with Natalia being pregnant she would need all the rest she could get, so she removed the excess clothes from the sofa and shifted her wife into a more comfortable position. Then she covered her with the blanket from the back of the sofa. She gathered all the clothes into the basket and took them upstairs to their bedroom. She quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Once back downstairs, she got the groceries put away and decided to forgo work for a while. She brought in enough wood from the back porch and made a fire. Now satisfied with the blaze, she turned back to her wife and removed her shoes, then her own. Olivia was thankful that Natalia agreed to a new sofa. This one was nice and deep, plenty of room for two people to snuggle together. She pulled the blanket back and managed to crawl into position behind her wife. Olivia had barely settled when Natalia turned over on the sofa. Unconsciously finding a body next to her, Natalia rooted around and snuggled herself more comfortably before slipping back into her deep sleep. Olivia covered them back up with the blanket and soon she succumbed to sleep as well.

About an hour later, Natalia woke up and was pleasantly surprised to find her wife sound asleep on the sofa. She also surprised that she never woke when Olivia not only came home but joined her on the sofa as well. Natalia was feeling better; her stomach had settled and she was actually hungry. While Olivia slept, she made lunch for the both of them. Once lunch was ready she went to wake her wife. She was able to sit on the edge of the sofa and she chose to kiss her wife awake. Olivia almost immediately realized what was happening and deepened their kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, both were trying to catch their breath.

"Lunch is ready." Said Natalia.

"I'll say. Can I have seconds please?" Teased Olivia.

Natalia leaned back down and captured her wife's lips again. This time she enjoyed a minute or so of Olivia's tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"Come on, you. Before it gets cold." Said Natalia now tugging her wife up from the sofa.

Natalia had everything ready, their soup was nice and hot. A few slices of french bread had been toasted and were on a plate in the middle of the table and each had a glass of iced tea.

"I would have made lunch." Said Olivia as they sat down.

"You were sleeping peacefully and I was awake."

Their conversation continued as they ate.

"So what time did you get up?" Asked Olivia.

"I think it was a little before 9am. I felt better and ate some breakfast; but after showering and doing a couple loads of laundry I was zapped. I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"Well, anytime you feel tired, you should try and rest."

"I will. How was work?"

"OK. I missed being here and taking care of you."

"I missed you too. So you got Emma off OK?"

"I did, we had cereal and Rafe took her to the bus stop. Oh, speaking of Rafe, he was worried about you when I told them that you weren't feeling well. I think we should probably go ahead and tell the kids. What do you think?"

"I was hoping to wait a little longer, but if I have more mornings like this morning I won't be able to hide the pregnancy."

"How about we tell them tonight? I call Ava and ask her to come out for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Let's finish up here, because we still have a couple of hours with the house all to ourselves. Think we can find some way to capitalize on this opportunity?" Said Olivia seductively as her hand reached for her wife's.

"I'm sure we can come up with something to pass the time." Replied Natalia just as seductively bringing her wife's hand to her mouth kissing it.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 28**

The ladies returned to the warm, cozy spot on the sofa after lunch. After stoking the fire, they laid down on the sofa and snuggled under the blanket. They had been quiet, just content to hold each other when Olivia's voice interrupted the silence.

"So, I've been thinking?"

"About what?"

"Well, once we tell the kids, I don't know if Rafe will want to stay here with us or possibly move out. But either way, I have been thinking about maybe doing some renovating and adding some rooms to the house."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"What if we add another block of rooms on the end of the house? Upstairs would be two bedrooms and another spare bath and downstairs could be a two car garage. With the baby coming, I'd rather not have to deal with the weather getting the baby in and out of the car; especially if there is snow and ice on the ground."

"I like the idea of having a garage. And the extra rooms would be good if we have more kids, then we still have room for guests. How quick do you think we can get this done? I mean in time for us to decorate the nursery?"

"I can call Josh. When I ran into him the other day he said that one of their big projects got shut down and he was afraid he was going to have to lay off some of his employees and it was tearing him up having to do that with the holidays approaching. So my bet is that he'll probably have a full crew available to do the job. And we can stay at the Beacon for a while until the walls are punched through and then sealed back up."

Natalia snuggled in deeper next to her wife and Olivia pulled her tighter against her.

"How do you think the kids will react?" Asked Natalia.

"Well, I think Emma will be over the moon about being a big sister. I know Ava will be happy for us as well."

"I think Rafe will be too. He had his friends growing up, but I know he missed out growing up being an only child." Said Natalia with a hint of sadness.

They lay there, holding each other listening to the fire crackle and pop.

"How about yellow, for the nursery? Maybe we can do a motif of characters on the walls?" Said Natalia breaking the quiet solitude.

"Well, I assumed we'd hire a decorator. Do you want to, I mean it would be easier if we know the sex so we can decorate more appropriately for a boy or a girl?"

"We didn't find out with Rafe. I'd like to know."

"OK, that's settled. What about a decorator? Once we pick everything out, they take it from there and you and I can relax, rest and shop."

"Are you sure? We can do it?"

"I know we can, but in all honesty I don't want to chance anything meaning you on a ladder or something like that."

"Well, it would be nice to not have the headache of dealing with painting, carpeting and such. I mean I did enjoy it when we did the bonus room downstairs but it is a lot of work."

The ladies got quiet again until Natalia spoke.

"Have you thought about names any?"

"Some, but let's wait until we know the sex then we can really narrow it down."

"OK." Sighed Natalia as her eyes fluttered closed.

Olivia could tell that her wife was drifting off to sleep again. She laid there with her till she was sure that she was asleep. Then she managed to get off the sofa without waking Natalia. She retreated upstairs and commenced to folding the laundry that was abandoned earlier. Once the laundry was done and delivered to the correct bedrooms, she put her and Natalia's laundry away. Then she went through her business suits to take them to the dry cleaners in the next day or two. After that was done, she headed back downstairs to see about what to make for supper. She rummaged around a bit in the pantry and the frig before deciding to make spaghetti and meatballs. She got everything out, but waited until Emma got home before starting. Emma liked to help roll the meatballs out.

Glancing at the clock Olivia saw that she needed to head down the driveway soon to meet Emma. She also knew she needed to wake up her wife otherwise she might have troubling sleeping tonight. Natalia got up and went to freshen up after her nap, then she joined Olivia to meet Emma at the bus stop. Emma was excited to see both her mommies when she got off the bus. She was even more excited to hear that they were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. As soon as they were back in the house, Emma went to go change out of her school clothes. Then the ladies all sat at the kitchen table and hand made all the meatballs.

Olivia wanted to get them going before starting the sauce so there would be plenty of time for it all to simmer. At which time Emma could do her homework. Olivia took a few minutes to call and invite Ava for supper and Natalia called Rafe to make sure he'd be home on time as well.

The more Olivia thought about telling Emma, the more questions she knew her smart inquisitive daughter would have. Though she had not yet really had the sex talk with Emma, she knew that Emma knew that it did take a mommy and a daddy to have a baby because of her own conception, she just wasn't sure whether she wanted all the technical comments to be discussed at the dinner table. While Emma was occupied with homework, Olivia took a few minutes to talk to her wife about this.

"Honey?" Asked Olivia as she turned from the stove to a seated Natalia.

"Hmm?" Replied Natalia who was lost in thought as she was working on their tossed salad.

"Talia?" Said Olivia this time a little firmer.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I spaced out there for a moment."

"It's OK. I was thinking, Emma's probably going to have a lot of questions and what do you think about telling her first before Rafe and Ava get here?"

"If you think that's best."

"Well, I want your opinion too. I'm just not all that fond of having to answer technical medical questions over a plate of pasta."

"OK. That's fine with me. It may help too, make her feel special that she is the first person we told?"

"True. OK, let's finish up this salad and then we'll tell her."

Olivia turned the sauce to the lowest setting on the stove and covered the pot. She joined her wife at the table and in minutes the salad was ready. They put all the fixings together in the big bowl. Olivia snapped the lid on the bowl and then gently shook the bowl tossing the vegetables together while Natalia started putting things back in the refrigerator. The ladies then headed into the living to tell Emma about the baby.

"Em? How much more homework do you have?" Asked Olivia.

"Almost done mommy. This is my last math problem." Replied the little girl.

Natalia went to sit on the sofa next to Emma and Olivia busied herself with stoking the fire. She made one trip to the back porch for more fire wood. About the time the fire was roaring again, Emma had finished her homework and was putting away her school books. She got up from the sofa and started for the stairs to take her backpack up to her room.

"JellyBean? Can you come back downstairs after taking you bag to your room? Your Ma and I want to talk to you about something."

Emma always hated conversations when they started out like that. She got a solem look on her face.

"Is it something bad?"

Olivia who was still standing, knew her daughter well. In her short life she experienced some of the worst life events that can happen. Olivia was immediately at her little girl kneeling to be eye level.

"Emma, it's not something bad. Actually, we think it is something good and something you'll be very happy about." Said Olivia.

Olivia could see the wheels turning in her little girl's mind as she was processing what her mother was telling her.

"JellyBean, look at me, baby?" Said Olivia trying to coax her daughter to look into her eyes.

When Emma didn't immediately look up, Olivia placed a hand on each of her daughter's cheeks moving her head up so that she could see those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Emma, have I ever lied to you?"

"No." Said Emma softly.

"I promise, this is good news. So go take your bag to your room and then you'll be the first to hear our good news, OK?"

Emma's mood started to lighten; she glanced across her mother's shoulder to her Ma and when she saw her Ma smile too, her mood did a complete 180.

"I'll be right back!" Exclaimed Emma as she dashed up the stairs.

Olivia sat on the sofa in almost an exhausted state, emotionally exhausted that is.

"Honey?" Asked Natalia now concerned about her wife.

"She always expects bad news." Replied Olivia.

Natalia pulled her wife close to her and held her while Olivia did her best to fight the tears that were threatening.

"I think that her initial response to statements like that will improve as more the news that follows is good news, plus as she grows and matures her mind will be able to rationalize statements like that and not always expect the worst." Said Natalia.

"You think so?"

"I do." Replied Natalia though it was nearly drown out by the sounds of Emma thumping back down the stairs.

As Emma's footsteps approached, Olivia quickly composed herself and slid away from her wife to allow Emma in between them. Emma saw this movement and knew that is where her mommy wanted her.

"OK, so what is the news?"

"Well, you Ma and I have been talking about something for a while and we didn't want to get your hopes up until we were sure." Said Olivia.

"Sure about what?"

"Well, we know you may have some questions and that's one of the reasons we wanted to tell you first."

Getting frustrated with the delay was now getting on Emma's nerves.

"Tell me what!"

"Your Ma is going to have a baby."

Both Natalia and Olivia was slightly amused at the confused look that came across their daughter's face.

"But, don't you need a daddy?"

"JellyBean, remember how I told you how your daddy helped me to have you?"

Emma nodded in the affirmative still not exactly sure on what her mother was telling her.

"Well, what a woman needs from a man to have a baby, its, it is called sperm. There are places where men can donate sperm so that a woman who isn't married or two women like your Ma and me can have a baby. The doctors do a minor procedure to help the sperm fertilize your Ma's eggs; then we had to wait and see if it worked, if she became pregnant. It did work, so by this time next year we will be celebrating Christmas with a new baby in the family."

"A baby, a real baby! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Emma who was jumping up and down.

"Yes, JellyBean, you are going to be a big sister." Confirmed Olivia.

"So the baby, it's in your belly right now, right?"

"Yes, the baby's still very very small. It will be a little while yet before we can hear the heartbeat, but it's in there, growing and getting strong every day."

"Can I go call daddy?" Asked Emma bouncing with energy wanting to badly to share the news.

Natalia and Olivia looked to each other for confirmation.

"OK, you can go call your daddy, but and I need to listen, Emma. We haven't told anyone else. You were the first person we told. So that means that Rafe and Ava don't know. We are going to tell them tonight, so I want you to keep this like a secret until we tell them, OK? So when you tell you daddy just ask him not to share the news until tomorrow. That way we can make sure that Rafe and Ava hear it from us, OK? Can you do that?"

"I can Mommy. I'm a big sister now, so I can do important things now."

"Yes, you can."

The ladies watched their little girl dash up the stairs. Olivia knew that she was heading for their bedroom to use the phone there. They ladies settle back on the sofa and decided to relax for a few minutes until the rest of their brood arrived.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 29**

It wasn't long before Rafe came home and Ava arrived soon after. The clan had gathered in the kitchen. Olivia was at the stove putting the finishing touches on supper. Natalia was grading some fresh parmesan cheese while Ava was fixing everyone's drinks. Emma was in the frig getting out the various salad dressings and Rafe was fixing the toasted garlic bread. Ava and Emma finished up their tasks and had taken their seats at the table. Rafe joined them next with the plate of garlic bread. Olivia served up everyone's dish with the pasta, Natalia added the spaghetti sauce and meatballs before handing everyone their plate. Once everyone was served, Olivia and Natalia took their seats at the table. Everyone's hand immediately reached to each person beside them and Natalia said the blessing. They each served their salad and added their chosen dressings. Most everyone had finished their salad and had move onto their spaghetti when the ladies decided to share their great news with their two oldest children.

"Sounds like everyone is enjoying their meal?" Said Olivia.

"Your pasta is the best mom." Said Ava.

"I like the meatballs best!" Announced Emma.

"I suppose you do, Jelly Bean; by the way, Em was our little helper this evening and she made most of the meatballs." Added Olivia.

"You go, Munchkin!" Said Rafe as he held his fist to Emma for a fist bump.

"So there is a reason that your Ma and I wanted to have dinner with all of you. We have some news to tell you." Said Olivia.

"Emma, would you like to do the honors?" Asked Natalia.

Emma face lit up with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on the little girl.

"You mean it? I get to tell?" Exclaimed Emma.

"Sure, go ahead, Jelly Bean. Tell your brother and sister the big news." Confirmed Olivia.

Emma was bouncing in her chair as she spoke.

"Ma and Mommy are gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Said the excited little girl.

Both Rafe and Ava's eyes went wide as they turned to their mothers.

"A…" Said Ava.

"Baby?" Added Rafe.

"Yes, a baby." Said Olivia as she reached for her wife's hand.

Natalia took her wife's hand and along with hers placed them on her stomach.

"Your mom and I didn't want to say anything until we were sure." Said Natalia.

"We've been talking about it for a while." Added Olivia.

"Your father and I had hoped for more kids but it never happened." Said Natalia directed at Rafe.

"And since I grew up with siblings, I always wanted a big family." Continued Olivia.

"So….Donor bank?" Asked Ava.

"Yes, we felt that was the best way to go. Plus, we knew that Natalia would be the only option as far as carrying the child. It would be too risky for me considering my medical history."

"Wow, a baby?" Said Rafe still slightly in shock.

"You are happy about this, Rafe, aren't you?" Asked Natalia nervously.

"Yeah, Ma, yes. I am, it's just a little bit shocked. I know you guys had mentioned maybe having more kids. I guess I didn't realize you were ready now, I figured you might wait a year or two?"

"In all honesty Rafe, neither one of us wanted to wait. If we waited a couple of years, the older Natalia is, it brings more risk of miscarriage. Plus, if things go as we hope, we'd like to have one more after this one." Said Olivia.

"All of you sort of grew up as only children and we have this big family now with lots of love to share, so if things work out we hope this little one will grow up with a sibling close in age. Are you all OK with that?" Added Natalia.

"More kids? I'm fine with that. I think we all are Mom, Natalia. We just want you both to be happy and if that means more kids, we are all for whatever makes you both happy!" Said Ava.

"I second that! More munchkins, the merrier!" Said Rafe.

"Two baby sisters!" Exclaimed Emma.

"Em, we don't even know if this one is a boy or girl; it's too soon to tell. You might get baby brothers or one of each." Said Olivia.

"OK, but a baby sister would be better. Boys are icky! Today during recess, when I got off the swings to go get some water, Stephen put a pile of mud on the seat so I couldn't swing anymore. A girl wouldn't do that!" Said Emma.

Olivia and Natalia shared a look between them; they knew that Stephen probably liked Emma and like most boys his age didn't know how to show it.

"Well, Em, if I do have a boy, you can teach him good manners and not to do mean things to girls." Replied Natalia.

"Well, OK, but I can hope for a girl can't I?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, Emma, you can hope for a girl." Replied Olivia.

Everyone laughed at the littlest Spencer-Rivera's antics before they continued with their meal.

"So, with a baby, that means things will change around here." Said Rafe disenchanted.

"Yes, things will change, but Olivia and I have been talking. We are going to do some renovations on the house before the baby comes." Said Natalia.

"What kind of renovations?" Asked Rafe.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Josh tomorrow, but my initial thought is on that end of the house to add two more bedrooms and another spare bathroom. Then below it will be a two car garage. The bedroom closest to the master bedroom will be the nursery." Said Olivia pointing to the end of the house.

"Wow." Replied Rafe.

"What about with the holidays coming?" Asked Ava.

"Well, that depends on Josh. I don't know how quick he could punch through the walls and then button it back up. Plus, afterwards, I don't know how much Natalia will want to be here during the day with construction noise going on. I know we'll move to the Beacon at some point, I just don't know when or for how long." Replied Olivia.

"We can make some decisions after Olivia and I meet with Josh tomorrow." Added Natalia.

"Let's finish up, because Emma's got a new movie to watch and I thought we could do ice cream sundaes a little bit later for dessert." Said Olivia.

"Ice cream! I'm in!" Said Ava.

Soon dinner was finished. Rafe and Ava did the dishes while Natalia relaxed on the sofa watching her wife stoke up the fire. Emma had gone to take her bath and get her pajamas on before the movie. Before the movie started, Olivia and Natalia both changed into their pajamas too. Everyone found a spot and got comfortable. About halfway through the movie, they paused it long enough for everyone to fix their ice cream, sundaes. Emma made it through the whole movie without falling asleep, as did Rafe and Ava, but both Natalia and Olivia were sound asleep.

Ava went with Emma upstairs to see to Emma's nightly routine; then the young woman stayed long enough to barely read a few pages to her little sister before she dropped off to sleep. Rafe had the job of waking his Ma and Olivia and send them up to bed. Olivia was at one end of the sofa half laying over the pillow and armrest there. To her other side, Natalia was cuddled against Olivia with Olivia's arm protectively around her fast asleep under a blanket. Rafe reached to his Ma's shoulder and gently shook her awake. She, in turn, woke up Olivia. They both headed upstairs. They passed Ava and Emma in the hallway and said good night. Rafe cleaned up the ice cream dishes and then walked Ava to her car and he headed for bed himself. The ladies made it through their bedtime routine and turned in for the night.

The next day pretty much started out like the day before with Natalia waking with a bout of morning sickness. Rafe fixed breakfast for him and Emma and got her off to school. By the time he left, Natalia was feeling a little better and was in the kitchen nibbling on some scrambled egg. Olivia called into the office and told her assistant she would not be in the office today, but she would be available by phone for any emergencies. The ladies got dressed and headed into town. First stop was Lewis Construction. They parked and headed inside. The secretary was not at her desk, so Olivia tugged Natalia down the hall back towards Josh's office in search of the man. They could hear his voice, one sided and eventually found him on the phone. When he saw they ladies in his doorway, he motioned them inside. They moved into his office, took off their coats and sat down on the sofa across from his desk. He was on the phone a couple more minutes before he was finally able to silence the long winded person on the other end of the line.

He got up from his desk and moved around to the front and sat back against the front of his desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, well…I must say this is a very nice way to start the day off; seeing you two lovely ladies first thing this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Mr. Lewis, we are in need of a contractor." Said Olivia in a casual, yet business like tone.

"Expanding the Beacon?"

"No, our farmhouse."

"Oh? It's plenty big isn't it?" Asked Josh knowing the house in question as he used to live there at one time with his ex-wife Cassie.

"Well, it is OK, for now. But we are expanding our family so we will be needing more room at home." Said Olivia.

"Expanding your…" Replied Josh as the wheels started to turn in his brain.

Before he could responded again Olivia interrupted him.

"Natalia's pregnant. We're having a baby!"

"Really! Wow! Congratulations, to the both of you!" Replied Josh as he stood from the desk.

The ladies stood up as well and Josh hugged Olivia, then Natalia.

"So, you mentioned the other day about one of your projects getting shut down; I know a home renovation isn't as big as a mini mall or something…"

"Work is work, Olivia. Now I won't have to lay that crew off, especially with the holidays coming up. So what's the plan?"

Josh reached over his desk and grabbed a pad and pen to begin making notes on what the ladies wanted. About an hour later, he had enough info to get started. He and his foreman would come out to the farmhouse after lunch to take the measurements and look over the current structure in order to complete an estimate for the ladies.

The ladies left; one task down and another to go. Lewis Construction was on the edge of town, so the ladies climbed back in Olivia's car and headed back into town. Next stop was Sam's apartment. He had stayed at the Beacon for a while after coming home, but after deciding to stay put for a while, he was getting tired of the hotel life. He found a nice one bedroom apartment and settled in. The knocked on the door to a surprised Sam.

"Sis?"

"Hey, little brother. Sorry to drop by unannounced."

"No, no, it's OK. Come in."

"We aren't disturbing you?"

"No, I haven't been up long. I was on the phone late last night. I got a short gig in Africa, so I was working on all the arrangements."

"Yeah? When? How long?"

Sam had led them into the kitchen as they were talking.

"Well, I leave after New Year's and should only be gone a week to ten days. Coffee?" Replied Sam holding the pot over the mugs he sat down out of the cabinet.

"None for me." Responded Natalia.

Sam poured Olivia a cup and refilled his.

"That's great, Sam and you won't miss the holidays." Replied Olivia.

"So, Sis what brings you by this morning?" Said Sam handing Olivia her coffee.

She took a sip as he continued and set the mug back on the counter.

"Well, Natalia and I have some news we wanted to share with you."

"Oh?"

Olivia stepped behind Natalia and hugged her from behind with her hands purposely landing on her wife's abdomen.

"Little brother, you are going to be an uncle again!" Said Olivia.

Both ladies had huge smiles on the faces.

"An un…a baby? You guys are having a baby?"

"That we are Sammy. We didn't want to wait, we both wanted more kids. Remember the trip Natalia and I took to Chicago a while back? That's when we did it and now Natalia is going to have our baby."

"Wow! Congratulations Sis!" Said Sam as he pulled Olivia into a hug.

"And you too Natalia. Thank you!"

"For what?" Asked a confused Natalia.

"For putting that gorgeous smile back on my sister's face. I've never seen her this happy, so thank you."

"She makes me just as happy, Sam." Replied a teary eyed Natalia.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant o make you cry." Apologized Sam.

"Don't worry, little brother. It may be her hormones." Said Olivia.

The ladies spent about 30 minutes with Sam before they left intending to head back home.

"Honey, can we stop be Company?" Asked Natalia.

"I guess, why?"

"I'm wondering if Buzz has today's chili ready?"

"It's not even 10am yet."

"I know, but the baby's hungry and the baby wants chili." Said Natalia flashing her dimples to her wife.

"Chili? OK. Let's see if Buzz won't mind catering to my pregnant wife's cravings." Said Olivia accepting a kiss on the cheek from her wife as she turned down Main St heading for Company.

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 30**

Since it was mid morning, Company was in between its breakfast and lunch rushes. The ladies were able to find a parking space easily and headed inside the local establishment. It was mostly empty except for a few tables and a couple of people at the bar. They paused a moment in the doorway before deciding on the small booth in the corner. As they started towards their chosen table Buzz came from the kitchen delivering an order to one of his customers; he spoke to the ladies as soon as he saw them.

"Well, if it isn't two of Springfield's most beautiful ladies. Good morning, sit anywhere you like." Said Buzz.

"Good morning, Buzz." Replied Olivia as they headed towards their table.

A couple of minutes later, Buzz arrived at their table menus and coffee pot in hand. He handed them the menus first before turning over the coffee cup in front of Olivia and filled it with hot coffee. He reached for Natalia's cup, but she stopped him before he could turn her cup over.

"I feel like some hot tea this morning." Said Natalia.

"As you wish." Replied Buzz.

He listed off the teas they had and Natalia made her choice. He left to go put in Natalia's order and give the ladies time to review the menu. Neither ladies paid much attention to the menu as Natalia knew what she wanted, rather, what the baby wanted. Olivia was going to get an apple cinnamon muffin.

Buzz returned with the small pot of steeping water and the packet of tea that Natalia ordered. Natalia immediately started fixing her tea while Buzz spoke to the both of them.

"Well, ladies this is a beautiful way to start the day, seeing you two lovelies." Said Buzz.

"We seemed to be getting that reaction everywhere we go today." Replied Natalia.

"You are two beautiful ladies, how can I not admire you." Flirted Buzz.

"Hey, old man….that's my wife and I won't hesitate to call yours." Said Olivia playfully.

"Now, now Olivia, there's nothing wrong with my admiration. Believe me when I say I'm thankful to look at the two of you for a while considering most of my daily cliental local law enforcement and fireman, excuse me, fire persons."

Olivia smirked back at Buzz as Natalia stifled a giggle.

"So what can I get for you ladies. It's a little early for lunch. Are you in the mood for breakfast or brunch?" Asked Buzz.

"Is your chili ready?" Asked Natalia.

Buzz gave her an odd look as that was not a question he was expecting.

"Uh, yeah." Replied Buzz looking from Natalia to Olivia.

"You? Don't tell me…you usual loaded Buzz burger?" Asked Buzz.

"No, I'd like an apple cinnamon muffin with a light spread of butter, toasted, please." Replied Olivia.

Buzz turned back to Natalia as if he wanted a confirmation on her order.

"Chili?" He asked.

"Yes, with an extra dash of red pepper flakes, cayenne, some shredded cheddar and a dollop of sour cream. Oh and corn bread or a corn muffin or hush puppies, which ever you have. If its hush puppies some ranch dressing on the side. Oh and water." Rattled off Natalia.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant but I know that not possible." Laughed off Buzz.

"Why not?" Replied Olivia indignantly.

"You doubt my abilities?" Added Olivia.

Buzz leaned down to Olivia as he replied.

"Honey, you may wield some pretty hefty power in this town but trust me, you ain't got that kind of power." Said Buzz playing along.

Olivia leaned in closer to Buzz putting her elbow on the table and propping her hand up at her chin.

"Old man…I know where to take my wife so a little procedure can be done to put a bun in that oven." Replied Olivia pointing over to Natalia.

Buzz cut his eyes sideways to Natalia and saw a big grin on her face.

"Seriously?" Asked Buzz standing back up.

"Yep!" Replied Olivia.

"Really, a baby?" Asked Buzz again.

Natalia dropped a hand to her stomach.

"Yes, Buzz, a baby. I'm not quite to my second trimester. And my baby wants your chili, now."

"Congratulations!" Said Buzz as he leaned over and kissed Natalia on the cheek, before doing the same to Olivia.

"Alright, the baby wants chili, the baby gets chili." Said Buzz standing back up now.

"My thoughts exactly." Added Olivia.

"I'll be back soon with your orders." Said Buzz turning away heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Buzz." Said Olivia as he walked away.

Natalia's tea was ready now and she started sipping on it as Olivia was enjoying her coffee. Their free hands lay across the table and searched the other out.

Buzz had started Olivia's muffin first toasting it and melting the butter. He was serving up Natalia's chili when Frank came in the back door.

"Hey Pop!"

"Hey son. What brings you by?"

"I'm headed to a stakeout and thought I'd pack some sandwiches and coffee."

"Sure help yourself."

"Pop?" Said Frank not understanding why his father was preparing a bowl chili before 10am.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the doctored up chili?"

"Oh, this is for Natalia."

"Natalia?"

"Yeah, Natalia, you know. Olivia's wife."

Still perturbed a bit that someone as beautiful and nice as Natalia would actually choose to be with someone like Olivia was still lost on Frank.

"I know who she is Pop, why are you fixing her chili now?" Seeing that it wasn't a to go order as Buzz was placing everything on a tray.

"It's what the baby is craving; who am I argue with a pregnant woman."

"Baby? Whose pregnant?"

"Frank! Have you not been paying attention? Who have we been talking about?"

"Natalia, but she can't be pregnant?"

"Why not, Frank. The ladies wanted a baby, so they made it happen. There are ways for lesbian couples to have babies Frank!" Said Buzz as he backed out of the kitchen door carrying the ladies food.

Frank shook his head as his father left the kitchen. Frank followed him to the doors and looked through the window to see his father delivering the ladies their order. He shook his head again before heading over to the fridge to make some sandwiches.

The ladies enjoyed their brunch time meal. Natalia finished all of her chili and most of the corn bread. Olivia had her muffin and only one cup of leaded coffee before she switched to decaf. When they left Company, they stopped by the Beacon. Olivia wanted to check in and speak with Ava, Greg and her other management staff letting them know she'd be giving them more responsibilities because she was going to be scaling back her work load. Greg had no qualms about asking the boss lady why and Olivia was proud to share her and Natalia's news with the Beacon staff. Olivia picked up some paperwork from her office and the ladies headed for home.

Around 1pm, Josh and his foreman came by to get measurements and to look over the house in order to give the ladies an estimate on the renovations. They were there about an hour. Afterwards the ladies fixed some of the left over salad for a late lunch. Olivia then went to her home office to get a little bit of work done. Olivia was trying to figure out if she could pull off opening the second Beacon in Chicago before the baby arrived. It would be tight and they would be hampered by winter weather. She managed to get lost in her work and did get some accomplished when her phone went off to let her know that Emma's bus would be arriving soon. She straightened up her desk and headed out to the living room in search of her wife whom she found asleep on the sofa with the TV on to some boring talk show.

"Hey you." Said Olivia caressing her wife's cheek and stealing a kiss.

Natalia's eyes fluttered open and immediately filled with love seeing her wife hovering over her.

"Hi." Said Natalia sleepily.

"You want to go with me to the bus stop?"

"Yeah, I need to move around some. Do I have time for a bathroom break?"

"Yep. I'll get our coats and meet you at the front door."

Soon the three Spencer-Rivera women were back inside their cozy farmhouse moving along with the daily routine.

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 31**

Fall turned into winter and the holiday season had descended. Thanksgiving was a huge success at home as well as at the Beacon. Things were very busy and would be for the next month. Over the Thanksgiving weekend, the farmhouse was decorated for Christmas. Rafe only had a couple weeks of classes before his final exams for the semester and Josh had worked out a schedule so that the Spencer-Rivera clan would be able to spend their Christmas at home due to the renovations. After New Year's they would move to the Beacon.

To help out, Natalia would go into work with Olivia at the Beacon but always come home in time to meet Emma after school. Her morning sickness would usually have subsided by the time they would be leaving the house. Natalia mainly did some gofering for Olivia and Ava. She helped both ladies stay organized through the chaotic month. The Beacon was booked every Friday and Saturday night during December except for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. As always on Christmas Eve, Olivia hosted a dinner for the homeless and those in need. This Christmas season, the weather seemed extremely brutal. The local homeless shelters were overflowing and Olivia offered the largest banquet hall to be turned into a makeshift shelter that week. By New Year's the weather had warmed some, so the extra beds were no longer needed. Which worked out great because that banquet room was booked by the hospital for their annual charity benefit/New Year's Eve party.

The Spencer-Rivera clan enjoyed a quiet Christmas at home with the heartache from last year's Christmas mostly forgotten. Everyone seemed to get something from their wish list. Emma wanted a new saddle for her horse. Rafe wanted a mountain bike. He had some money that Natalia had given him from his father's life insurance that had been tucked away in the bank since before he joined the service. Not long after he was discharged, he bought a used truck that was a couple of years old. His intent was to take the bike with him each day when he went into town parking at the Beacon and then ride his bike over to campus and back. Ava got a necklace that she had been wanting for a while. Natalia knew better than to try and buy her wife clothes, so she gave Olivia a sizeable gift debit card with the instructions that the ladies would take a short trip to New York where Olivia could shop at all of her favorite stores, Saks, Barney's and Bloomingdale's.

No matter how many times Olivia asked her wife what was on her wish list she could never get an answer other than, 'I already have everything that I could possibly want or need.' It took a while, but Olivia finally came up with an idea on what to get her wife for Christmas. She enlisted her baby brother's help. Though Natalia enjoyed using 35 millimeter film and developing the negatives herself, she decided to get her wife, the newest state of the art digital SLR camera, a laptop preloaded with the best photography editing software and best photographic printer. There was enough room in the bonus room for a desk in the corner for Natalia to set everything up. Needless to say Natalia was shocked at the thoughtfulness of the gift from her wife.

New Year's came and went. Sam was off to Africa for a couple of weeks. The ladies, Emma and Rafe moved to the Beacon so that the construction crew could get to work on the renovations. Natalia missed her kitchen, but as long as it wasn't a peak time, the Beacon chef would let the boss' wife play around in his kitchen and he learned a thing or two from Natalia.

Sam returned from a successful trip to Africa and brought along in tow a woman that he had met, Jessica or as she prefers Jessie. She visited with the Spencer-Rivera's for a couple of weeks before she returned home to Los Angeles. Not only was she taken with Sam's family, they were just a taken with her. Come Valentine's Day, the ladies took their trip to New York. Olivia went on a major shopping spree with the gift card that Natalia gave her at Christmas and the ladies celebrated their first anniversary together.

Once back from their trip, they were able to move back home. Since a lot of work was left to be done inside, Natalia still accompanied Olivia to work, she was tiring more. So she would work for a few hours, then she and Olivia would go up to Olivia's suite for lunch. After Ava moved into Olivia's old suite, Olivia took Ava's suite for when she needed a get away at work or a place to stay for the night or several days like when the house is being renovated. It was just a one bedroom, but Olivia bought a very nice and comfortable sofa bed for the living area for Emma.

After lunch, Natalia would usually lay down for a while. Sometimes she slept, sometimes she didn't. Olivia would stay with her wife. There was a nice sized desk in the room and unless Olivia had phone calls to make, she'd always have plenty of quiet work that she could do. Or sometimes she'd lay down with Natalia. Sure she could work from her office, but she just liked being near her wife, her pregnant wife. Olivia just couldn't deny herself the pleasure of being close to her wife.

Spring was soon in the air. All of the major construction was finished, now it was up to the decorator to finish the inside. However, since nothing had been decided on the nursery yet they focused on the other rooms. Decisions on the nursery had to wait until that one fateful doctor's visit. So far everything was going well with the pregnancy.

One Saturday morning, the ladies were being lazy. Emma was with her daddy for the weekend, so they were in no rush to get out of bed. Olivia woke early, before Natalia. She got up made a quick trip to the bathroom and returned to their warm bed. As she snuggled back in bed, she slid down so that she could talk to their baby. Olivia had started talking to the baby mostly at night when her wife was asleep. Not that she would have minded Natalia being in on the conversation, but she enjoyed this alone time with just her and their child.

"Hey Peanut. Good morning." Said Olivia softly.

Olivia gently laid her hand on her wife's stomach and traced small caresses through Natalia's night shirt.

"It's still early. Your Ma isn't up yet. I'm glad you've finally calmed down with the morning sickness."

Olivia leaned down and place a kiss to Natalia's abdomen. The baby bump was round and very noticeable.

"You know, if you behave come Monday we'll find out if you are a boy or a girl. It doesn't matter to me, I just want you to be healthy and strong. I didn't think I'd have another chance to do this, but then your Ma and I found each other and now look where we are." Said Olivia placing another kiss to her unborn baby.

"You know, I can almost picture what you look like. You'll have that olive toned skin, a full head of jet black hair and your eyes, your eyes will be the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. Oh, and dimples, you will most definitely have dimples." Added Olivia.

Olivia slid down further into the bed and laid her head in the valley between the baby bump and her wife's breasts. She sighed as she traced an erratic pattern over her baby. Her mind started to wander; she knew that the babies could hear. She wondered if the baby could feel her when she touched Natalia's stomach.

Her daydreams were broken when she felt a hand touch her head. She felt fingers slip through her hair to the scalp before they began a loving massage to the area.

"I wouldn't mind a baby with porcelain shaded skin, honey brown hair and the most gorgeous set of green eyes that I've ever seen. I wouldn't mind dimples, either." Said Natalia.

Olivia shifted to look at her wife.

"Morning." Said Olivia.

"Good morning." Replied Natalia.

Olivia moved back up to give her wife a proper good morning kiss.

"Hmmm. You're all minty." Said Natalia.

"Yes, all the better to kiss you with first this in the morning."

"I won't object." Replied Natalia accepting another kiss from her wife.

"So you were talking to the baby?" Asked Natalia lightly dragging her fingertips along Olivia's jaw line.

Slightly embarrassed Olivia dropped her head and settled her body on top of her wife's being mindful of the baby; she then buried her head in the crook of her wife's neck. Natalia pulled her wife tight against her body.

"I was. I've been doing it for a while, mostly at night when you are asleep."

"Oh, that's your time with the baby."

"I want him or her to know me, my voice."

"They will. We are partners in this, so you'll be feeding the baby and helping take care of it too. He or she will know that you are their Mama."

"I just…I love you and our family so much. Sometimes I still can't believe this is my life, I mean not that long ago it was just me and my girls."

"Well, now you have me, Rafe and this little one." Said Natalia as she took her wife's hand and placed it on her swelling belly.

"I've been thinking about something." Said Olivia.

"Oh, what about?"

Olivia shifted to lay beside her wife, propping her body up on her elbow.

"What would you think about Emma coming with us on Monday to find out the sex of the baby? I know when the baby is born, she might feel left out because more of our attention will be focused on the baby. I mean, I know that Ava and Rafe will help, but I was thinking if she were involved with the pregnancy more, it might help her be more involved when the baby is born?"

"It might. I don't mind if she comes. I think she'll be excited to go."

Olivia snuggled back down next to her wife sighing in contentment as she laid kisses to Natalia's pulse point.

"Will tell her tomorrow when she gets home."

Olivia's ministrations were very quickly arousing her wife. Natalia's hand which had been at the small of her wife's back had slipped below the waistband on Olivia's panties to caress her hip. Olivia pulled her wife's night shirt up far enough to give her access to Natalia's twin mounds. Though Natalia hadn't said anything, Olivia was being gentle when it came to loving her wife's breasts. They would only become more sensitive and not to mention sore when she begins to breast feed the baby. Soon clothes were shed and the ladies were making love.

By them sleeping in, their schedule was a bit off. It was around 2pm when they were eating lunch. The nights were still quite cool, but it was rather warm for a spring day so they decided to picnic out on the front porch for their lunch. Sunday held much of the same as Saturday. The ladies were looking forward to asking Emma about coming with them to Natalia's doctor's appointment on Monday.

Emma came home Sunday afternoon not too long before dinner. Natalia had set out a casserole for supper, so while it was baking the ladies and their daughter broke out the board games. So as they were playing they asked Emma about coming to the doctor's appointment.

"So, Em. Your Ma and I were talking about something and we wanted ask you something." Said Olivia.

"What's that Mommy?"

"Well, you know how your Ma has a doctor's appointment tomorrow? We were wondering if you'd like to go with us?"

"Really? You mean I can go! So we can find out that I'm gonna have a baby sister!" Answer an excited Emma.

"Emma, you could be having a baby brother." Scolded Natalia slightly.

"I know. I'll still love him even if he is a boy."

"So, I take it you want to go?" Asked Olivia.

"Duh, Mom!"

"Emma…I'll let that slide. Come up here." Said Olivia calling her daughter up onto the sofa from where Emma was sitting on the floor.

Olivia coaxed her daughter onto her lap with her Ma right next to them.

"JellyBean, you aren't going to be upset if the baby is a boy are you?" Asked Olivia.

"A little, maybe. But a baby will still be fun?"

"Yes, but the baby will cry some and sometimes that will be at night. It may seemed like your Ma and I are spending more time with the baby than with you. But you need to understand that the baby is so little that they can't do for themselves yet. They'll need help being fed, rocked to sleep, bathed. We don't want you to feel left out."

"I know things are going to change Mommy. I just don't want them to change too much.

"Well, your Ma and I will do our best to make time that is just for you, OK?"

"OK Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, JellyBean. So much." Said Olivia hugging her little girl

"Mommy you're squishing me!"

"Sorry, Bean. I just love my JellyBean hugs."

"Let's finish up this game, make sure you are all ready for bed and then we'll watch a movie, OK, EM?" Asked Natalia.

A few hours later Rafe was home and Emma was asleep as were the ladies. The next morning everyone was up and excited. Rafe was fixing breakfast for everyone so the ladies could have extra time to get ready. Their appointment was at 9am. The plan was after the appointment to take Emma to school late. Rafe waited for the school bus at the end of the drive before heading to work. He waived them on since Emma would be going in late. The ladies and Emma weren't that far behind him in leaving the house. Emma was excited asking all kinds of questions about the doctor, the baby, how the test to see the baby works, etc.

The questions seemed to cease when the group walked into the doctor's office. Natalia went to the receptionist to check in while Olivia and Emma found three vacant seats. Olivia let Emma play some game on her phone while she glanced through a baby magazine and Natalia just nestled herself at Olivia's side daydreaming about the baby. It wasn't long before Natalia's name was called and they followed the nurse into an exam room. Then the questions started again from Emma. In between questions the nurse told Natalia to get on the exam table and wait for the doctor. It was about a 15 minute wait before they heard a knock at the door and their doctor come in.

"Good morning ladies. I see we have an extra person today." Said the doctor.

"Dr. Sedwick, you remember Emma?" Said Olivia.

"Yes, I do."

Emma held her hand out and the doctor accepted the handshake and she leaned down a bit.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Emma.

"Well, Emma, we've already met. I delivered you." Said the doctor to a slightly confused Emma.

"Emma, you know how Dr. Sedwick is helping me have the baby?" Asked Natalia.

Emma shook her head.

"Well, Em, Dr. Sedwick helped me when I had you." Continued Olivia.

A light bulb went off in Emma's brain.

"Oh, I was much smaller then." Offered Emma.

"Yes, yes you were. So are you here to find out if you are having a baby brother or baby sister?"

"Yes, I'm hoping for a sister, but a brother would be OK too."

"Alright, then why don't we take a look and see."

The doctor instructed Natalia to lay back and to expose her stomach. Olivia pulled a chair over for Emma to stand in and the Olivia positioned herself behind Emma and beside her wife. Olivia laid one arm across the pillow behind Natalia's head, the other wrapped around Emma and laced fingers with her wife's. Emma watched intently as the doctor put the gel on her Ma stomach and started to move the sensor around. It didn't take long for the quick patterned thump thump to be heard.

"Emma, hear that? That's the baby's heart beat." Said Olivia.

"It's nice and strong too. Look here's the heart, this is the head, feet, hands."

"Ah, is…is the baby's hand open?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, it looks like your baby is waving at you. Apparently, he wanted to say hi." Said the doctor.

"He?" Questioned Natalia.

"You said he. It's a boy!" Said Olivia.

"Yes, you're having a boy. Congratulations!" Said the doctor.

"We're having a son." Said Olivia as she pulled her wife to her for a kiss.

"A baby boy." Added Natalia after the kiss.

Olivia rested her forehead against Natalia's drowning for a moment in her wife's big brown eyes before checking on Emma. Olivia hugged Emma from behind pulling her to her and her Ma.

"So, JellyBean, you OK with a baby brother?" Asked Olivia.

"I guess, but can the next one be a girl?" Asked Emma.

"There's always a chance the next one will be a girl. OK?"

"OK."

The doctor printer off three copies of the ultrasound photo and also put the video and stills on a CD. Emma was excited to get her own copy of the photo and whether it was a boy or a girl now seemed to be irrelevant.

"Mommy look! I can take this for show and tell and everybody can see my baby brother!"

The adults laughed at the 180 Emma did in finding out she was having a baby brother and now the questions started again. The doctor spoke briefly to Natalia before saying goodbye to the Spencer-Rivera group. The doctor couldn't help but laugh at little Emma Spencer-Rivera.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 32**

The ladies dropped Emma off at school and then headed over to the Beacon. They wanted to tell Ava and Rafe the news. They found Ava in her office working and they knocked on the open door.

"May we come in?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, please. So how did it go at the doctor's office?" Asked Ava.

"It's a boy!" Replied Natalia.

"Congratulations!" Replied Ava coming around the desk to hug her mother and Natalia.

"Was Emma disappointed?"

"Surprisingly, no. Once she got her very own picture of the ultrasound she was good to go." Replied Olivia as she showed Ava the picture of the sonogram.

"So, now you can finish up the nursery." Said Ava.

"That's the plan." Replied Olivia.

"Do you know if Rafe is back from class yet?" Asked Natalia.

"I haven't seen him yet, so I don't think so." Replied Ava.

"OK, we'll let you get back to work. We'll wait in my office. I need to pick up a few files anyway." Said Olivia.

"Alright. I know he'll be excited to have another male in the family." Replied Ava.

The ladies left Ava and went down the hall to Olivia's office. Natalia took a seat on the sofa while Olivia found the files she wanted. After Olivia put the files she needed in her briefcase she joined her wife on the sofa. They were quiet, cuddling each with a hand on Natalia's stomach stroking the baby boy inside.

"We can really start discussing names now. Now that we know you are our boy." Said Olivia as she leaned down placing a kiss to the spot she had been caressing.

"Yes, but now right now. I just want to sit here for a few minutes in the quiet with my wife." Said Natalia as she snuggled into Olivia's side.

Olivia could tell that her wife was very relaxed and would soon be asleep. Luckily, Olivia heard Rafe's voice in the hallway.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I hear your other son in the hallway." Said Olivia rousting Natalia from her peaceful state.

Olivia go up and helped her wife up. She then went out into the hallway and called for Rafe. Surprised, Rafe left the couple of employees he was talking to and headed towards Olivia's office.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were coming in today?" Said Rafe to Olivia as he approached her office.

"We decided to come by after the sonogram." Said Olivia.

Rafe went to his Ma placing a kiss to her cheek waiting for the ladies to deliver the good news.

"You're going to have a baby brother Rafe!" Added Natalia.

"Yeah! A little bro!" Replied Rafe as he picked his Ma up twirling her once before letting her feet find the floor again.

"Wow, Ma, Olivia. That's great! I'm so happy for you both." Added Rafe.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you support us, me. I know you could have just as easily turned your back on me when I fell in love with Olivia…" Said Natalia fighting the tears.

"Hey…hey, Ma. Come on don't cry."

"It's, I'm just so happy."

"It's the hormones, Rafe." Added Olivia had now taken her wife in her arms.

Rafe grabbed some tissues from Olivia's desk handing them to his Ma. Natalia dabbed her eyes and was starting to calm down. Olivia snatched a bottle of water from her mini bar for her wife. Natalia pulled out her copy of the sonogram to show Rafe.

Before their conversation could continue, Rafe's walkie-talkie sprang to life. He was needed elsewhere in the hotel. He said his goodbyes to his Ma and Olivia saying he'd see them tonight at dinner and he left. Once Natalia has gathered her emotions, she and Olivia left too. They decided to stop by Company and share the news with Buzz.

They wandered into Company and took a seat at what has become their table for two in the corner. A waitress came and took their order; Buzz was shorthanded as his cook had a family emergency. So when the order came in for chili with red pepper, cayenne, cheese and sour cream with a corn muffin and a grilled chicken salad he knew that Natalia and Olivia were here.

While waiting on their early lunch, the ladies had been writing names on several of the napkins on their table. Natalia's list had Oliver, Antonio, Dominic, Alberto, Dante, Diego and Enrique. Olivia's list had Nathaniel, Matthew, Jace, Alexander, Logan, Dylan and Jaden. They were both hard at work writing baby names down and didn't realize Buzz had arrived with their food. He glanced at both of their lists before speaking.

"What are my two favorite ladies scribbling about here?" Asked Buzz picking up Olivia's list after setting their tray of food on the empty table next to them.

"Nathaniel, Matthew…It's a boy!" Exclaimed Buzz.

"Wow, your fast old man!" Replied Olivia.

"Olivia! Yes, Buzz it's boy. We had the sonogram today." Said Natalia slightly scolding her wife.

"Here, take a look. That's our boy!" Said Olivia as she showed the picture of the sonogram to Buzz.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker. Listen, you two need anything, anything at all, you know you can count on me. Be it, dinner delivered, help with the crib, hell, I'll even offer to baby sit."

"You mean Lillian will be babysit. Don't you think you ought to clear the babysitting offers with your wife, old man?" Replied Lillian teasing.

"You know we think of Emma as our own seeing as Phillip is married to Beth."

"I know you do, Buzz and that means a lot to me. Emma doesn't have any more grandparents now that Alan has passed away. I wouldn't mind at all if you and Lillian wanted to be not only Emma's but our little Peanut's grandparents."

"I agree." Added Natalia.

"We'd be honored." Replied Buzz.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. I gotta feed my pregnant wife over here!"

Buzz served the ladies their meal and left them to enjoy it. Soon the ladies were heading for home. They were able to snuggle a bit on the sofa before Emma would be home from school.

As soon as Emma got home, she began detailing everyone's reaction to the news that she was soon going to have a baby brother and showing everyone the sonogram. That night the ladies discussed in more detail the renovations for the nursery and planned on calling their decorator the next day to finalize everything. As they crawled into the bed each had their napkins from Company with the names they had jotted down. Neither had looked at the other's list yet. They traded napkins.

"So, you want a Hispanic name?" Asked Olivia.

"Not all of them are Hispanic." Replied Natalia.

"Oliver? I don't know about that."

"How about a combination? Dominic Alexander? Alberto Jace? AJ?" Added Natalia.

"That might work. We've got time. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." Said Olivia as she moved her arms above her head to stretch.

"Well, I'm ready for bed, but I'm not tired." Replied Natalia seductively causing Olivia to pause her stretching motions with her arms still above her head.

"Oh?" Said Olivia slowing bringing her arms down to encompass her wife who was now half laying on top of her mindful of their baby.

"Hm…Yes." Said Natalia as she nuzzled into her wife neck laying kisses to her pulse point.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." Said Olivia as she pulled her wife's sleep shirt up and over her head.

From there the ladies rid themselves of the rest of their clothes. Natalia's hormones had her in an aroused state that seemed to be in overdrive. Olivia surrendered to her wife basking in the love and an attention that her heart and body were receiving. Soon after she repaid the favor before they fell into a deep restful sleep.

Before long, the nursery was complete and summer was fast approaching. Natalia was approximately 8 months give or take. So far the pregnancy had been routine with no complications. The ladies weren't expecting a baby shower so they went ahead and furnished most of the nursery furniture. Little did they know, Ava and Emma had planned a small baby shower for them. It wasn't a big affair, mostly Olivia's friends who had now become Natalia's as well. The baby shower did bring them clothes for their little guy along with some of the other smaller baby items.

Emma was getting more excited as the school year approached completion along with her Ma's due date. Once school was out and before Emma's day camp started, she hung close to her Ma helping get ready for her baby brother's arrival. Olivia didn't like leaving her wife during the day and most of the time was only gone for a half day. She felt better knowing that Natalia wasn't completely alone at the farmhouse.

One afternoon, Ava joined Natalia and Emma at home. Ava had been spending more time with her little sister in hopes that the added attention will help the youngest Spencer-Rivera adjust to a new baby brother. They had spent the morning have a girls' day. They each had gotten a haircut, and mani-pedi's, then they shopped a bit. Ava and Emma both got a couple of new summer outfits. Ava helped Natalia with a new maternity summer outfit. They also picked up a few things for the baby. Once home, they had lunch and Ava insisted that Natalia lay down and rest. So she got comfortable on the sofa and dozed off. Meanwhile, Ava and Emma decided to bake some cookies.

By late afternoon, Natalia had woken up from a much needed nap. She found her youngest daughter with her big sister trying to quietly put together the bouncy swing for "the Peanut" as he has become known. The still hadn't decided on a name yet, so everyone mostly refers to the baby as Peanut, the nickname that his Mommy adorned him with.

Natalia had just gotten up from the sofa with the intentions of making a trip to the bathroom before refilling her glass with water and see if she might be able to assist in the bouncy swing project when the door bell rang.

"No, no. Stay there. I'll get it." Said Natalia to Ava when Ava started to get up.

Ava went ahead and got up anyway. She needed to stretch her legs a bit from their cramped position on the floor. Ava was only a few steps behind Natalia when she heard her gasp after opening the door.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Screamed Ava as she moved quickly to catch a fainting Natalia.

Natalia was too heavy for Ava to prevent her from falling to the floor, but with her quick thinking she used her body to cushion Natalia's fall. Natalia actually landed on top of Ava.

The man started toward the fallen ladies to assist.

"No! Stay the hell back! I don't know who you are but you best back off!" Screamed Ava.

The man thought better of trying to assist; he just stood and watch the young woman help Natalia.

"Natalia! Natalia! Wake up, please!" Said Ava.

"Ava, what's happening? What's wrong with Ma?" Asked Emma who was on the verge of tears.

"Em, can you go into the kitchen and call mom and tell her what is happening. I think she's just fainted, but I'm calling an ambulance. Tell her to meet us at the hospital, OK. Can you do that for me?" Asked Ava.

The little girl ran into the kitchen to do as she was told. The man started to kneel down in an attempt to help, again.

"I told you once, back off. I'm promise you here and now that if anything happens to Natalia or her baby you have no clue the wrath of hell that will be leashed upon you. Now for the last time, back off."

The stood back up again.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. 783 Cedar Rd, yes the old farmhouse. She's fainted, female, 37 years old, 8 months pregnant. No, no. Yes." Continued Ava as she answered the 911 operator's questions.

In the kitchen Emma was so thankful that her mom picked up the phone.

"Mom, mom, something happened to Ma. Ava said she fainted. There a man at the door, Ava's called an ambulance." Rattled off the little girl.

"What! What, Em? Slow down. Can you repeat that?" Said Olivia, quickly grabbing her purse and heading for her car.

Emma repeated what Ava told her to say again, slower. She told her mom that they were waiting on the ambulance. Just then Emma heard the sirens and told her mom that.

"Remy! Thank God!" Said Ava seeing her friend Remy who is an EMT.

"What happened, Ave?"

Ava told Remy everything that happened. Still Natalia had not come around. The man stood back watching the scene unfold. He was surprised when he heard that Natalia had remarried, but he had no clue that she was pregnant, she had a daughter too. He didn't mean to cause all of this. He was feeling very guilty and hoped and prayed that Natalia and her baby would be OK. He was interrupted from his thoughts as the EMT's lifted the gurney to release the wheels so they can roll Natalia to the ambulance for transport.

Emma had come from the kitchen still talking to her mom. Ava quickly took the phone and told her mother that they would call from the car as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Quickly the ambulance was heading down the driveway with Ava and Emma following. Ava really didn't pay much mind to the fact that the man was also following the ambulance too. Her mind was completely focused on Natalia's well being as well as that of her baby brother's.

Olivia was thankful that Rafe happened to be in the lobby; she told him what was happening and they headed for Olivia's car. Rafe drove while Olivia was on the phone with Ava and Emma. She still didn't understand who this man was that had come to her home. They arrived at the hospital first. Rafe dropped Olivia off at the door to the ER and quickly went to find a parking space. An ambulance pulled up to the door just as he found a parking space. He hopped out of the car and ran to the ambulance. He got there just in time to see his Ma brought out of the ambulance. Ava and Emma quickly parked and ran inside too. No one saw the non description sedan pull into the parking lot behind them.

The group followed the EMT's as they took Natalia into an examination room. The nurses stopped them all from following the medical personnel into the room. Of course, Olivia was going to have none of that.

"Rick, please!" Exclaimed Olivia to her doctor.

"Nurse, let her in." Replied the doctor.

"Olivia, stay out of the way."

After getting Natalia hooked up to a fetal monitor and hearing her son's strong heartbeat, Olivia relaxed slightly. After the nurse drew some blood, Rick decided to try and bring Natalia around with smelling salts. One whiff under her nose and Natalia's eyes fluttered open. She was scared at first, then realized she was at the hospital. A nurse moved and allowed Olivia next to her wife. Slowly, she was stabilized and moved to another room for observation.

The man had waited at the entrance to the exam rooms. He couldn't get pass security, but he could see through the window. He saw the young woman and the little girl standing alongside a young man. The man could do nothing but stare at the young man. It wasn't very long before he saw that the Natalia was brought out of the room and disappeared down another hallway. He decided to try and find another way into the locked area of the ER.

While the nurses were settling Natalia in bed and getting her hooked up to a couple of monitors, Ava filled in her mother on everything that happened. She was confused, Natalia never called the man by name and Ava was too worried about Natalia to find out. Rick filled in Natalia that she had fainted and that she and the baby were fine, but he was going to keep her overnight for observation. He then left to fill in Olivia on her wife and son's conditions.

Natalia, on the other hand, though she was OK and the baby was OK; she was terrified. When the nurse started to leave the room Natalia called to her asking for her wife. She needed to see her, alone for a few minutes, before the kids come in. The nurse complied and told Olivia that her wife needed to see her without the kids.

"It's OK, it's going to be OK." Said Olivia reassuring her kids that Natalia and their baby brother are OK.

She took a deep breath and headed into the room. She made a bee-line straight to her wife. She sat on the bed at Natalia's hip and leaned down for a good long hug. When the ladies pulled apart, Olivia captured her wife's lips in a deep kiss, before turning her attention to her son. She placed a kiss to her wife's abdomen and spoke to her son.

"Hey Peanut. You're OK. The Dr. Rick says you are going to be fine, so just hang in there for a few more weeks."

Olivia turned her attention back to her wife.

"What happened? Who was this man at the door? Why were you so shocked that you fainted?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia was confused. She couldn't understand, it couldn't have been him. He's supposed to be dead.

"It's…I…Olivia, I think…the man that came to the door…it was…it was Nicky." Said a disbelieving Natalia.

Olivia sat there stunned at her wife's words.

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 33**

"Nicky? As in your killed in the line of duty with a bullet to the head organ donor dead husband, Nicky?" Clarified a very confused Olivia.

"I swear, it was him. I don't understand it either."

Olivia's mind was replaying everything that Natalia had told her about Nicky's death. Questions started forming in her mind.

"OK…OK, let's take a step back and try to figure this out. You're sure it was him?" Asked Olivia.

"It has to be. He even had the scar on his chin. He fell off his bike when he was a kid and cut his chin pretty badly, it needed stitches. It left a noticeable scar. As soon as he starting growing facial hair, his always kept a beard or scruff to try to cover it up. But I could always still see it."

"Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions to just bear with me OK?"

"OK?"

"After Nicky was shot, did you, did you view the body?"

"No, his captain said that the bullet did a lot of damage and he didn't want me seeing that. He wanted me to never have that image in my mind. He said they would use his dental records and DNA to positively ID the body."

"So, I assume it was a closed casket then?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?"

"You said his worked undercover some, right? Do you think he could have gotten to close on a case so much so that his life was threaten or his family's?"

"Are you thinking witness protection or something?"

"If it's him, it would make since."

Natalia grew quiet taking in her wife's theory. Could Nicky have done that? Faked his death to protect her and their son? She glanced back to her wife and saw a look on Olivia's face that she had hoped to never see again. It was the look she saw on their trip to Chicago when she tried to kiss Olivia the first time and Olivia pulled away from her. She knew of her wife's initial insecurities when they first got together and Natalia was sensing that old Olivia returning, assuming that Natalia would go back to Nicky. Natalia could not only see that written all over her wife's face, but she could feel it to.

"Olivia? Look at me please?" Said Natalia as she lifted her wife's chin so that she could see into those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, I'm in love with you. If Nicky is alive, he is my past. I've not only mourned his death, but my life with him. Am I glad he is alive? Of course, that means my son has his father back. Will I leave you to go back to him? No, my life is with you and our children; my future is with you and Peanut and any more children we may have." Said Natalia laying her wife's hand on their unborn son.

"Are you sure? You've loved him your entire life." Said Olivia trying to fight off tears.

"I know in my heart that you are whom God has chosen for me to spend the rest of my life with. I have to believe, that it was His choice to take Nicky away from me. It was His choice that brought me to Springfield when Alan died and it was His choice that you and I literally ran into each other. It was fate, you and I are meant to be together. I'll not let you, Nicky or anyone else convince me otherwise. Do you believe me? I need you to believe here and in here." Said Natalia touching Olivia at her temple before laying her hand over Olivia's heart.

"I'll need you and your strength now more than ever to help Rafe through this. I have no idea how he'll react. We'll he be thankful to have his father back? Will he be mad that he made us believe he was dead? I just don't know." Rattled off Natalia.

A calm washed over Olivia. She knew that everything her wife had just professed was true. Even without knowing for certain if her late husband was alive or not, Natalia had chosen her, wanted her and their life. She took a deep breath and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Olivia rested her forehead against her wife's.

"I'll never leave you, Olivia, never. Trust in my love for you, for us."

"I do, I will."

With one more quick kiss Olivia sat back up on the bed.

"OK, so what do you want to do?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, we need to find this man."

"Well, you aren't going anywhere, missy. Rick is keeping you overnight. How about we let the kids into visit. Then we'll send them away so you can rest. I'll go home, pack an overnight bag for the both of us and stop by Company and get you whatever you and the Peanut want for supper. Then after we eat, we'll settle in for the night. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Alright, we'll not say anything to Rafe until we find out for sure who this man is. I know a good private eye that can quietly investigate Nicky's death and hopefully get you some answers. We are going to have to come up with some excuse as to who this man is? Both Ava and Emma saw him. Ava will want to know why seeing this man caused you to faint."

"I could say that it's an old friend that I hadn't since grade school, so it was a shock to him again after all this time."

"OK. Hopefully that will work. I'll go get the kids." Said Olivia again with another quick kiss for her wife.

Nicky entered through the front of the hospital and followed the signs to the emergency room. Just like he thought, there wasn't any security if you entered the ER from the main part of the hospital. He found the first room that Natalia had been examined in and headed down the hallway that he saw the orderlies go down when they moved Natalia. He turned a corner right into a waiting room not realizing that Rafe, the little girl and young woman were there. He ducked back out of the way without being seen. He was a little ways away from the group and had troubling hearing their conversation. Then he saw a woman come out of a room and go over to the group. The woman hugged the young group, so he assumed this was the woman that the little girl called when Natalia fainted. He hung back and waited. He saw the kids and the woman go back into the room she came from. Once the coast was clear he moved to the door.

There was no window in the door and he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself by trying to listen in. So he retreated to his previous vantage point. He was going to have to wait until Natalia was alone.

About a half an hour later the young group came out and left down the hallway. A few minutes later the woman left too. Nicky waited for almost 30 minutes. He wanted to make sure that the woman wasn't coming back. He was confused why Natalia's husband hadn't shown up, this Oliver, he read about in the wedding announcement that he found in the Chicago paper. The logical assumption was that he was out of town or something and that's why the young woman called her mother. Her mother must be a good friend of Natalia's. He finally felt that the coast was clear so he walked slowly to the room. He didn't knock. He opened the door enough so that he could peek inside. He saw his wife resting peacefully, beautiful as ever and glowing just like he remembered when she was pregnant with Rafe.

He moved slowly over to the bed. He didn't want to startle her again. He called her name softly.

"Natalia. Natalia."

Natalia was dozing. She had heard the door, but she thought it was probably one of the nurses checking on her again, but then she heard it; a voice that she never thought she'd hear again. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She saw a figure at the foot of the bed, she knew it was Nicky; even before her eyes had completely focused, she knew it was him.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me. I know you're in shock. I'll explain everything. God, I've missed you so much."

Nicky started to the side of the bed and Natalia could tell he was moving to sit beside her.

"Don't! Stay away."

"I know, it's OK, baby. Let me explain, please."

"You were in witness protection?"

"Yeah, how did you…I forgot how smart you were, are. I guess it didn't take a genius for figure it out."

"Why?"

"I had no choice. That last case I was working on, I pissed off some really bad people. They didn't like that I had pretty much destroyed their drug trafficking business. I started receiving death threats. I thought that once we had put all the players behind bars that it would be OK, but it wasn't the locals that I needed to worry about, it was the drug lord from South America. It was his operation and I had cost him millions of dollars. He wanted revenge. We couldn't touch him because he was in a country with no extradition treaty with the States. The threats started coming more frequent, but when I realized that they had tampered with the breaks on your car I had to end it. One way or another so that you and Rafe would be safe. So I went to the Feds. They agreed that if the drug lord thought I was dead that my family would be safe. I couldn't ask you to come with me, if I did Rafe wouldn't have been able to join the military. I couldn't take that away from him too on top of going into the program. So I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry for having to put you through it. But it's over now. The drug lord was killed by a rival about a month ago. The Feds had to take some time to make sure I was in the clear before giving me my life back."

Natalia wiped the few tears that had slid down her cheeks. Nicky moved closer to his wife. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know if he had that right anymore. It never occurred to him that Natalia would fall in love again and remarry.

"I, we mourned you Nicky. We went on with our lives. You left us no choice but to move on."

"I know, I know you got married again. What's his name Oliver Spencer? I still love you, I never stopped. We can be a family again, the four of us. You know I'll love this baby as if it were my own, because it's a part of you." Said Nicky as his hand approached his wife's abdomen.

Natalia was dumbfounded, speechless at the words flowing out of Nicky's mouth, assuming that she would go back to him as if nothing had happened.

Nicky didn't realize that he didn't close the door completely when he entered Natalia's room; nor did either of the occupants realize someone was listening at the door. Olivia had returned from the farmhouse with her and Natalia's overnight bag along with dinner from Company. Olivia saw the door cracked and started in hoping that her wife was resting. When she heard a man's voice she stopped and listened to the conversation. She was able to see both Natalia and Nicky's reflection in the mirror on the wall across from Natalia's bed. Olivia had only felt the rage that was building inside her once before, when she was 16 and powerless; but no more. As Olivia saw the man's hand moving to touch her unborn son, she reacted, her only thoughts were protecting her wife and her son. She pushed the door open and entered the room before the man's hand touched what was, is hers.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife and my son unless you intend to lose it!" Said Olivia forcefully and with a cold hard stare.

The man froze and retracted his hand. He didn't understand, this woman called Natalia her wife and the child hers. It didn't make sense to him.

Olivia, first put the food on the tray table and tossed the overnight bag and her purse on the couch as she moved behind the man forcing him away from Natalia. Olivia leaned over as kissed her wife deeply, pulling away she moved slightly to whisper in her wife's ear, "I love you."

"Me too." Replied Natalia.

"Are you OK?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm fine, we're OK." Said Natalia reassuring he wife that both she and the Peanut were OK.

Nicky stepped back when the woman pushed passed him. He had a confused look on his face that reminded Natalia of when they were in high school and Nicky struggled in geometry. Natalia saw that look change to shock and almost, was it disgust? She wasn't sure.

Natalia pulled Olivia to her as she turned around to face Nicky. Olivia sat next to her wife and waited for Natalia to do the introductions.

"Nicky, as I told you earlier, I moved on with my life. You gave me no choice; you made that decision for me. You can't fault me for falling in love and having a family."

"I don't understand, Natalia. Who is the woman? Where's Oliver?"

"Who's Oliver?" Asked Olivia.

Nicky reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and hand it to the ladies. Olivia opened it up and immediately recognized it. Neither woman could help laughing.

"I guess you didn't bother reading the correction a few days later. The paper made a mistake on our wedding announcement and listed my name as Oliver. We had it corrected a few days later." Said Olivia.

"Nicky, this is my wife Olivia. We got married last year and we are expecting our first child together, a son." Said Natalia.

"Married? You can't be married! Natalia you're not gay. What the hell did you do to my wife?" Exclaimed Nicky with venom in his voice as he took a step closer to Olivia.

It was the one and only time Natalia had ever been afraid of Nicky, her oldest and best friend, her husband with whom she had shared her life and child with. She reached for the call button and pressed it continuously though no one realized she'd done that until the nurse's voice sparked to life through the speaker. That cause Nicky to stop his forward motion.

"What do you need Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?" Asked the nurse.

"Security, please. I need security, now." Replied Natalia.

The nurse immediately hit the call button to alert security. She knew that her co-worker would relay the situation to the security personnel and she started towards Natalia's room. The nurse didn't realize the young man who had just gotten off the elevator with a bouquet of flowers overheard the woman's call for help until he rushed passed her and barreled into Mrs. Spencer-Rivera's room.

Rafe didn't think twice when he saw a man approaching his Ma and his step mother. He tackled him forcing him up against the wall. Only then did Rafe get a look at the man that was threatening his Ma.

"Dad?"

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 34**

Rafe pushed himself off of Nicky thus jamming Nicky's shoulder harder into the wall. He moved to stand protectively in front of his mothers.

"What the fuck?" Exclaimed Rafe.

"Raphael, language!" Replied Natalia.

"Sorry, Ma."

"Speak! I'm waiting and your explanation better be good!" Replied Rafe to his father.

"I'm sorry, son, so sorry." Said Nicky.

"Un uh, let's leave the son part out of this and start talking."

The nurse arrived and that interrupted the group.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera? Is everything OK?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm not sure." Replied Natalia.

Just then two security officers came in.

"What do you need Miss?" Asked one of the officers.

"It's Mrs. Nicky, are you going to calm down? I have no problem in letting these officers escort you out." Said Natalia.

"I'm fine. Officers, it's alright. I was just shocked about something." Replied Nicky.

"I think we'll be OK. Thank you for your quick response." Said Natalia.

"How about we hang around outside until he leaves?" Offered one of the officers.

"I would appreciate that." Said Olivia.

"Yes, thank you." Added Natalia.

The nurse and the officers left the room; as soon as the door was shut Rafe turned to his father wanting answers.

"Speak!" Exclaimed Rafe.

"Rafe, you know I was undercover. We were trying to bring down this drug ring and well, the head of the cartel that was behind it didn't take to kindly to me busting it up and costing him millions of dollars. I started receiving death threats. I thought it would all blow over once the trial was over, but it didn't. I starting receiving more threats, only these weren't directed at me. They were threatening you and your Ma. I had to protect you both, so I went to the feds. They helped stage the shootout and handling everything there after to fake my death. No one knew, not my captain, no one. I couldn't risk anything happening to either of you. Since then, I've been living in a small town in the Colorado mountains doing search and rescue. Every day I thought about you both, hoping you were safe; every day I hoped that would be the day that I would get the call from the feds that I could come home and be with you again. And finally a few weeks ago that day came. So as soon as the feds cleared everything for me to come home I did only you went there." Explain Nicky with his words ending with a touch of sadness.

Rafe didn't know what to do. He was hurt, excited, happy, mad, disappointed, scared. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He needed time to think, but he wasn't about to leave his Ma and Olivia alone especially if his father was going to get upset again.

"I don't know what to say." Replied Rafe.

"You don't have to say anything, son. I know this is a shock.

"Stop it! Stop calling me son, you lost that right when you left us!"

"Rafe, sweetie, please it's OK. I need to talk to your father. Go over there, sit down. I'm OK." Said Natalia.

Rafe did what his mother asked and he went over to the window and sat down on the bench in front of it. He just stared out over the skyline as his parents talked.

"Nicky, I'm sorry you found out this way; but it's of your own doing. By faking your death, we moved on."

"Natalia, this isn't right. It isn't supposed to be like this. It was always supposed to be you, me and Rafe. You aren't gay. This isn't you, baby." Said Nicky cooing like he always did when he wanted something from Natalia.

Natalia had never let go of her wife's hand, since she came back in the room. When Nicky started his pleading, she could feel her wife start to tense up; but when Nicky called her baby, Natalia had to stop her wife before Nicky got hurt.

"Honey, no. It's OK." Said Natalia as she gripped her wife's hand when Olivia began to move towards Nicky.

Rafe turned from the window, ready to act, if need be. Olivia relaxed when she heard her wife call her Honey and she settled back on the bed at her wife's side. Nicky flinched when he saw Olivia start towards him. Rafe couldn't help the inner smirk that ran through his brain.

"Nicky, I need you to listen to me. You were my life, you and Rafe. When you died, Rafe became my life. I still did my volunteering and such, but Rafe was my main focus and my reason for living. Then Rafe joined the service and I was all alone. You missed your father dying, did you know that? Last year, Alan died. Rafe was able to get leave and come home for the funeral. That's when we first met Olivia. We became friends, good friends, best friends. I really liked Springfield so I decided to move. Rafe supported me. He was half way around the world; he understood my need to make a fresh start with my life. Olivia and I we fought our feelings at first but soon realized we were much happier together than apart. So we started building a life together and bringing our families together. We have three wonderful children and another one on the way."

"Natalia, what? How?" Interjected Nicky.

"Please don't interrupt me. Olivia saw me through the worst time in my life, Rafe was missing in action for several weeks. I didn't know if my little boy was alive or dead. Thankfully, he made home, hurt, but alive. That experience made us realize just how short life can be so we moved forward with our lives and got married. I've been doing some photography. I've had a couple of showings. It's something I like to do on the side. I like being a stay at home mom, taking care of Emma and now our Peanut here. I love taking care of Olivia, making sure the she and our family have wonderful meals, a cozy home."

"Natalia! You are better than someone else's maid!" Interrupted Nicky again.

Olivia made it to her feet this time before her wife stopped her. Again, Nicky stepped back not knowing what Olivia was going to do.

"Honey, it's OK. Come here." Said Natalia as she pulled her wife back to her and wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist.

"You're right, I'm not someone's maid. Olivia takes care of me and our family just as much as I do. She spoils me, when I let her. She was a godsend when Rafe was hurt and in the hospital for so long in Italy. She supports me in everything that I do. We are true partners when it comes to our family and home."

"Natalia? Really, come on. What about? You know?" Injected Nicky.

"Oh my God! Said Olivia after remaining quiet this whole time.

"Whoa, Dad! Not good!" Said Rafe who now stood up to confront his dad about his failing attempt to be crude.

"Rafe, would you mind waiting outside, please?" Asked Natalia.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Rafe.

"I'm sure."

"I'll be right outside."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Rafe moved slowly and pulled the door closed behind him as he left the room.

"Natalia, come on. Be real here. You can't tell me that being with…with her in that way is what you want? You're Catholic for Pete's sake!" Started Nicky.

"My religious beliefs actually support my love for Olivia. Our relationship, our life together is not a sin."

"Yes, it is the bible says so."

"Nicky, where is this coming from? I've never heard you talk this way. Rafe had several friends in high school that were gay. You never voiced any concerns about him having gay friends."

"Well, I know my son wasn't gay, so I didn't care. Natalia you can't tell me that he's OK with this."

"I can, but I'll let him do that."

"Natalia, were there not any men that you were interested after I left; I mean, well, our…God I can't believe I'm talking about this…our sex life was never all that active. I mean we tried for more kids, but…"

"But, what Nicky? You don't think I like sex? You thought we only had sex to have children? Well, no matter how much we tried that never happened and you know what, it wasn't me. It was you! In case you plan on having more kids, I'd suggest getting check out by a doctor for a low sperm count, cause, honey, it only took us one shot and here we are having a baby."

"Nicky, I don't know what to say without hurting your feelings, but considering what you did to me and Rafe, I'm not sure that it matters now. I did love you and if you hadn't left I probably would have spent the rest of my life with you. Honestly, I don't know if we would had gotten married if I hadn't become pregnant with Rafe. After, a while, we just fell into a routine and you took it for granted. You never really asked what I wanted, you just assumed I'd go along with whatever you said and I did because I didn't know any better, that there was a whole other world out there. Well, I've found that new world and I am very happy with the life I have here." Continued Natalia.

"Seriously, you want this life and not a normal life with me?"

"My life is very fulfilled, Nicky. I'm not wanting for anything."

"I can think of one thing you're not getting."

"Hah! Little do you know, buster. I know how to make love to a woman and trust me, my wife is very very satisfied. And you know what….so am I." Interrupted Olivia knowing that Nicky was referring to a missing piece of male anatomy.

"Olivia, hush you." Scolded Natalia, playfully.

"What? Just sayin…" Replied Olivia.

"Nicky, you need to go now. Go see the rest of your family. You weren't close with them before, maybe now you can be. You have brothers, an aunt, nieces and nephews. And talked to Rafe. Hear his side of what he saw when Olivia and I started dating, our engagement, when he was in the hospital, our wedding and our life now. You need to put your anger aside and truly listen to your son. I am happy that you're alive, that means Rafe has his father back; but that's as far as our relationship goes. You are my past, Olivia and our family is my present and my future. And you need to accept this and move on."

"I just…I knew that I would be shocking you by coming back. I never thought that you'd remarry to a woman no less…"

"No Nicky, you assumed that I'd still be back in that cold apartment pining for my dead husband. I'm not sure you ever truly knew me Nicky, you seemed more in love with what you wanted us to be and I was too, I don't know, naïve to think otherwise. You need to go now."

"Natalia…"

"No, please, go. I'm tired. I need to get some rest."

"I'm sorry. I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened to you or your baby. I didn't know."

Natalia, didn't say anything more. She raised her hand and pointed to the door. Nicky, dropped his head and stared down at his feet as he crossed the floor to the door. He looked back once before he exited the room.

"Wow." Said Olivia.

Natalia had started sliding over in the bed as best as possible. Olivia knew what her wife wanted and she laid down next to her. Being eight months pregnant, Natalia couldn't snuggle into her wife like she normally does, so Olivia snuggle up next to her wife and put a protective hand on Peanut."

"Yeah. Never thought in a million years when I got up this morning that I'd end up here because my dead husband showed up on my front porch."

Olivia kissed the underside of her wife's cheek just above the pulse point. Natalia then turned and allowed her wife to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"You rest for a while. Then I'll heat up our dinner."

"Hm..K."

"I love you, Olivia. I want us, our future. Do you believe me?"

"I do. I love you too. I never doubted you for a moment, Talia, never."

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 35**

Rafe was still standing guard at his Ma's door when it opened. He had move out of the way to let his father pass.

"Wait here." Commanded Rafe to his father.

Rafe went back into his Ma's room and over to the bed. He saw Olivia wrapped around his Ma's body as best she could protecting her as a momma bear protects her cubs. He leaned down a placed a kiss to his Ma's forehead.

"Night Ma. I'll bring you guys breakfast in the morning." Whispered Rafe.

"Raphael?" Said Natalia as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah Ma?"

"Go easy on your father. He had extremely difficult choices to make. Just remember, you have your father back, OK?"

"OK, Ma. I will. You get some rest. My sisters and I will bring you guys breakfast in the morning, OK?"

"OK. Thank you, Sweetie. Good Night."

Rafe kissed his Ma once more on the cheek and left the room turning out the lights as he went shutting the door behind him. It was still early evening so that left the room basked in a warm glow as the sun was starting to set.

"Come on. Let's talk." Commanded Rafe again.

Nicky followed him not knowing where they were going. The exited the hospital through the emergency room and crossed the street to a restaurant. Nicky didn't say anything as they walked. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. As they entered the restaurant someone called Rafe by name.

"Rafe, how's your Ma? Olivia was through here earlier to get dinner, said she fainted and was staying overnight in the hospital?" Asked Buzz.

Buzz had made a b-line straight to Rafe when he saw the young man come in. Buzz pulled him into a quick hug.

"Hey, Buzz. She's going to be OK. Doctor is just being cautious. Got a table for two?"

"You bet. Over there." Pointed Buzz.

Nicky followed his son to the table. Buzz watched, surprised that a normally well mannered Rafe did not introduce him to his dining companion. He waited a few minutes before approaching the table when he brought waters and menus.

"I'm not sure where to start." Said Rafe.

"I know this is a shock…" Started Nicky.

Rafe held up his hand not wanting to hear the same story again.

"Please…" Paused Rafe taking in a deep breath.

"Did you really think that you could waltz back into our lives as though nothing had happened? We are talking almost five years dad. Five years! I'm not the same person and neither is Ma."

"I honestly don't know what I expected, but I know I didn't expect that your Ma would have fallen for a woman. That, no, I did not expect that."

"Not just fallen dad; she fell in love. When you died, there wasn't much left of Ma but just a shell, really. But when she met Olivia all that changed. I was there when they first met, even I could see a part of Ma that I thought was long dead."

"Rafe, you can't really accept this can you? Do you really approve of your Ma with a woman?" Said Nicky again with venom bubbling to the surface.

It was then that Buzz arrived with the waters and menus.

"Uh, I can come back?" Interrupted Buzz.

"No, Buzz. It's OK. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Buzz, this is my dad, Nicholas Aitoro; dad, this is Buzz Cooper, owner and manager of this establishment.

The men shook hands as Rafe saw the confused look on Buzz's face.

"You're not shaking hands with a ghost, I promise. It's seems my dad here went into the witness protection program after some drug lord threatened me and Ma. And now he's back wanting his life and my Ma back." Announced Rafe.

Buzz laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Seriously?" Asked the old man.

"Yep." Replied Rafe.

"What?" Asked Nicky.

Buzz laid his hand on Nicky's shoulder as he spoke.

"Son, you should probably get use to the idea that ain't happening. I've seen those two together, they were meant to be and no one is going to break that up. Plus, I have a feeling you'll agree once you get to know Olivia just a little bit better. Now I'll be back a few minutes to take your order." Said Buzz just as matter of factly as possible before he walked away.

Rafe giggled at Buzz's response to his father.

"Seriously, Dad, I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you already are. I know you thought you could walk right back into your old life, but that reality has long since changed, evolved. Ma is happy with Olivia. You asked me before if I approve. At first it was a little weird, I mean it's my Ma and Olivia. But when Ma and Olivia came to Greece to tell me about their relationship, I could see a happiness in Ma that I had never seen before. All, I ever wanted for Ma was to be happy especially when I was half way around the world. You only need to spend some time with them and you'll see it too. So I hope you'll let this go, let Ma go; because if I'm being truthful, you gave her away five years ago and there's no taking that back now."

Nicky sat there feeling defeated. He felt frozen paralyzed; he didn't know what to do. Buzz returned to the table. Rafe placed his order. Nicky sat there still in disbelief, so Rafe ordered for him remembering how he dad liked his cheeseburgers. Rafe didn't push his father anymore. He let him be with his thoughts while they waited on their burgers. Soon dinner arrived and after a few bites Nicky and Rafe were slowly reconnecting as father and son.

Across the way, one of the two slumbering ladies was waking up. The pregnant one, hungry for dinner.

"Honey, Liv? Can you wake up, please?" Asked Natalia to her wife nestled at her side.

"Why, I'm comfortable." Replied Olivia before a thought popped into her head.

"Wait, what? Are you OK? Do we need to change positions? I want you to be comfortable, you're the one that's having a baby. Are you OK?" Rattled off Olivia.

Natalia laughed, he mind flashing to their daughter Emma and how words and sentences just tumble out of her mouth.

"Honey, slow down. I'm fine, but hungry or Peanut's hungry. Think we can have dinner now?" Asked Natalia.

"Dinner, yeah, OK, of course." Said Olivia as she clambered off the bed looking for her shoes.

Olivia then fumbled around trying to hop on one leg and putting a shoe one foot while making her way to the bag containing their dinner. Natalia was afraid her wife was going to fall.

"Honey, slow down. It's just dinner. While you heat that up, I'm going to make a trip to the little girl's room and I'll meet you back here for some one on one time? Sound good?"

With both shoes on her feet now, Olivia walked back over to the bed and gave her wife a long lingering kiss.

"Sounds like heaven to me." Said Olivia as she pulled away.

"Me too. Now go. Peanut wants food." Said Natalia ushering her wife to the door.

TBC…


	36. Chapter 36

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 36**

After Rafe and Nicky finished their supper, they walked back to the hospital to get Rafe's truck. Rafe felt like now was as good a time as any to take him to the mansion and reintroduce Nicky to his Uncle Phillip. Needless to say Phillip was beyond shocked to see his supposed dead brother on his doorstep. They visited for a while with Nicky explaining what happened. Phillip filled him in on the last five years of Alan's life and then of course his death a year ago.

Phillip informed Nicky that Alan had left provisions in his will for Nicky and that he'd make arrangements for Nicky to received what Alan wanted him to have. Nicky didn't feel right accepting it considering that Alan did not raise him, but Phillip convinced him that this is what Alan would have wanted regardless. Phillip made him see that they have a second chance at being brothers. Phillip said he'd contact the rest of the family to arrange a family meeting soon so that Nicky could meet and reconnect with the rest of his family.

Afterwards, they went back to the hospital to get Nicky's car and he followed Rafe over to the Beacon. Rafe had the night manager arrange for a room for his dad at least for one night as they had not discussed any of his dad's plans considering everything he thought would happen, well, isn't now. Rafe then headed for home.

Once there, he found Ava and Emma on the sofa watching a movie. Emma was laying on the couch with her head in Ava's lap now asleep. Ava was stroking her sister's soft hair behind her ear. Even though Emma was asleep, she continued watching the movie that her sister had chosen.

"Hey." Said Rafe softly.

"Hey. I thought you'd be back sooner?" Questioned Ava.

"Something happened. Not Ma or the baby. I need to tell you, but Ma and Olivia will probably want to tell Em."

"OK. She's been zonked out for a while."

"I'll take her up. You think you can get her awake enough to get ready for bed?"

"Probably."

Rafe scooped his little sister in his arms and took her upstairs with his big sister following him. He deposited Emma in her bed and left for Ava to get her put to bed. He headed back downstairs. He locked up for the night. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and decided to work on the abandoned bouncy swing project. He was almost done when Ava came back downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"So what's going on?" Asked Ava.

"You are never gonna believe it! Hell, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"OK, now you got me worried."

"My father is alive."

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say your father is alive."

"Yep, you heard right."

"Holy shit! The guy at the door? When your Ma fainted?"

"Yep, that's him. I pretty much said the same thing."

"So what happened?"

"Well, after you guys left, I went back to the Beacon to let the staff know what happened like we planned. I stopped by the gift shop and got Ma some flowers for her room. I know she's only there for one night, but hospitals can be so dreary I wanted to brighten the room up a bit. So as I got off the elevator on her floor, I heard a nurse calling for security for Ma's room so I took off passed the nurse and burst into the room. There I saw a man approaching Ma and Olivia. I didn't know if he was going to attack them or what, but I didn't like the angry look on his face. I reacted, charged him and shoved him up against the wall. Only then did I recognize him. It was my dad."

"Really, oh my God! So what happened to him, where's he been?"

"Witness protection. That last case he was working on, a drug cartel made death threats against him and then me and Ma. He said he couldn't risk anything happening to us and he didn't think it was fair for us to have to uproot our lives to go into the program with him. So the Feds faked his death and he entered the program alone. A few weeks ago, he got the all clear to come home after the key players in the cartel were killed by a rival faction."

"Wow. So he goes back to Chicago, but you and your Ma aren't there?"

"Nope, he searched the newspapers and found Ma and Olivia's wedding announcement, the incorrect one where they had Olivia's name as Oliver. So he came to Springfield to find Ma. That's when he showed up on our doorstep."

"How's your Ma, how's mom?"

"Well, they've talked. Ma tried to tell Dad that she's moved on with her life, that she is with Olivia now. I think my Dad might have issues with Ma being with a woman. He was real upset when he realized that Ma had married a woman. But Ma she told him to face what he had done. He made decisions for her, for the both of us and that he can't blame Ma or me for moving on with our lives."

"So, your Ma…"

"Is staying with your Mom."

"Ma basically threw Dad out of her room and told him to reconnect with his family, with me and deal with the consequences of his actions. So he and I went to Company for dinner, then I took him to the mansion to meet Phillip and Beth. It seemed like a good visit. Phillip's gonna make arrangements for Dad to meet the rest of the family. Then I took him to the Beacon and got him a room for the night."

Ava sat there for a moment shocked at the story her brother just told her.

"How are you?"

"Still in shock I think. I mean I'm glad he's alive, but I like our family now. I like the way Ma is with Mom. All the times growing up before, I don't ever remember seeing her as happy as I have since she's found Mom."

Ava had a grin on her face and Rafe couldn't figure out what had her so tickled.

" What? What did I say?"

"You realize you called Olivia, Mom?"

"I did?"

"Yep, twice."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Where do things stand with our moms?"

"Well, I told them that my sisters and I would be bringing them breakfast. I already placed the order with Buzz. So we'll stop by there on the way to the hospital and we'll all have breakfast together in their room."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

"I don't know about you, but I am so ready for bed."

"I bet. You've had a pretty emotional day. Come on little bro. I'll walk ya upstairs."

Rafe and Ava turned out the lights and went upstairs to bed. In town, Olivia had reheated her and her wife's dinner. They had resettled on the bed and Olivia had positioned the tray table for them to share. Both tried to block from the minds the events of the day and just enjoy each other. After they finished, Olivia threw aware their food containers while Natalia when about her nightly routine as best as should could, then Olivia did the same. Olivia changed into her PJs and settled in bed next to her wife. They were snuggled together, channel surfing a bit. Though they were tired, neither's brain was ready to shut down for the night. Both couldn't replaying the events of the day.

A nurse came in pushing the reclining chair that folds into a bed for her patient's wife. She frowned a bit seeing the ladies breaking hospital policy.

"We won't be needing that." Said Natalia.

"You know you really shouldn't be in bed with her." Said the nurse directing her statement to Olivia.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us."

The nurse gave Olivia a disapproving look.

"What? She's not on an IV or hooked up to a monitor. What's the harm?" Asked Olivia.

"As long as the doctor doesn't see you." Said the nurse.

"Don't worry, Dr. Rick will be OK. He's used to me breaking the rules, so we're all good."

"Uh huh." Replied the nurse as she pushed the chair back out the door.

The ladies shifted some and got comfortable as the settled in the bed ready to put this emotionally exhausting day behind them. Natalia had noticed that since dinner her wife was unusually quiet.

"Honey, you OK?" Asked Natalia as Olivia snuggled against her.

"Yeah."

"I choose you. Trust in my love for you. Nicky being back only means that Rafe has his father back. That's all." Said Natalia, knowing her wife was fighting the doubts that were creeping into her mind.

"I know, but he was such a big part of your past."

"He was, but you, you my beautiful wife, are my future…my eternity." Said Natalia lifting her wife's head with a gentle finger under her chin and brought it forward capturing her wife lips in a deep lingering kiss.

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 37**

The next morning the kids stopped in at Company for breakfast for five, well six, including Peanut. Rafe came in and Buzz helped him to the car with the bags of food, coffee, tea and juice. He wouldn't take Rafe's money no matter how much the young man insisted. No one noticed Nicky across the street leaning against a lamp post watching the events unfold. Nicky waited for Rafe and the girls to leave before approaching the restaurant. Rafe drove them across the street and into the visitors parking lot and the three of them gathered up all the goodies for their moms.

About an hour and half earlier, Dr. Rick Bauer entered Natalia's room. He frowned, then laughed upon seeing the two women all snuggled up together sharing the very small bed. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The bright sunshine quickly filled the room.

"No…it's too early. Turn off the lights." Mumbled Olivia.

Rick proceeded to flip on the overhead light and the light behind Natalia's bed.

"Time to get up sleepy head and get out of my patient's bed, please." Stated Rick playfully.

"Why? I'm comfortable, we're comfortable." Said Olivia having still not opened her eyes.

"Come on, Olivia. I heard what happened. I know you guys had a rough day yesterday. I would like to examine your wife and son if I may."

Feigning sleep, Natalia decided to join in.

"You may. Honey, go ahead, get up. The kids will be here soon with breakfast remember."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Spoil sport." Said Olivia starting to get up.

"Hey, where's my good morning kiss?" Said Natalia as she gently grabbed her wife's wrist.

Olivia now sitting up on the bed at her wife's hip, leaned down and placed a lingering chaste kiss to her wife's mouth.

"We can sleep in tomorrow." Offered Natalia.

"You promise?"

"I do."

"OK, I'm going."

Olivia got up and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom in Natalia's room. While Rick was examining his patient, Olivia did a quick wash up and changed clothes. Rick was just finishing his exam when she came out of the bathroom.

"So, Doc, what's the verdict?" Asked Olivia who had reclaimed her seat on the bed by her wife.

"Everything looks good. Thank you for humoring me and staying the night." Said Rick.

"Not a problem, we both want to make sure that our Peanut here and Natalia are both OK." Said Olivia.

"Well they are just fine. So, I'll get your discharge papers ready so after you finish breakfast you can go home."

"Yay!" Cheered Natalia quietly.

"Woohoo!" Replied Olivia.

"Any instructions?" Asked Natalia.

"No, no bed rest or anything like that. Your pregnancy has been normal and uneventful and there's nothing in your labs that leads me to think the remaining few weeks won't be normal. Just keep getting plenty of rest and lots of fluids."

"Can do, Rick. Thank you." Said Olivia.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a bit when you are ready for discharge." Replied Rick as he left.

"OK, you ready to freshen up before the kids get here?" Asked Olivia.

"Absolutely, I want to get dressed too. I'll wait until we're home to take a shower." Said Natalia.

"Same here, maybe a shared shower?" Asked Olivia with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Replied Natalia with a quick kiss to her wife's lips.

About 15 minutes later, Natalia was dressed and feeling more like herself, well, her pregnant self. She settled back in bed while her wife was packing their belongings. Olivia was just about finished when there was a knock to the door. Ava stuck her head in first to make sure everyone was decent.

"Hey, you. Come on in." Replied Olivia seeing her daughter at the door.

"We come bearing sustenance." Replied Rafe holding the drink tray filled with beverages.

"What do you have for us?" Asked Natalia.

"Don't know. Buzz had it all ready when I got there." Said Rafe as they set the food on the tray table.

The drinks were easy, juice for Em, tea for Natalia and coffee for the rest. Buzz has prepared their meal family style so they could pick and choose what they wanted. There were scrambled eggs and boiled eggs, turkey sausage, biscuits with an array of jellies and jams, mixed fruit and yogurt. Ava started serving everyone's plate with their requested food while Rafe got Emma settled nest to her Ma on the bed. Once all the plates were served, Ava joined Olivia and Rafe on the sofa and the family enjoyed their meal.

Meanwhile, after Nicky saw Rafe leave, he crossed the street and entered Company. It was bustling with the morning rush. He took a seat at the bar and turned the coffee mug over. Quickly, a waitress was there filling it and taking his order. Buzz came out of the kitchen and delivered an order to a table; on his way back to the kitchen he noticed the man at the bar. He saw his reflection in the mirror behind the bar and recognized him as Rafe's father. He went on about his business and waited until Nicky was mostly through with his meal. Buzz went behind the counter and approached the man.

"Morning." Said Buzz.

"Morning. Didn't know where else to go for breakfast." Replied Nicky.

Which was not all that untrue. He was hoping to get more insight on his wife and his son's life since his "death".

"Where are you staying?" Asked Buzz.

"Rafe got me a room at a nice hotel, The Beacon."

"You could have eaten in the restaurant their or ordered room service. So what's the real reason you're here?" Asked Buzz seeing straight through Nicky's charade.

Nicky was surprised that Buzz was calling him out, but he didn't want to show it.

"Well, a place like that is a bit too uppity for me."

"Really, you are a Spaulding are you not?"

"Yes, but wasn't raised one."

"You could have stayed at the mansion."

"Rafe took me to the Beacon, not sure why he chose there. A motel off the highway would have been fine and cost less."

"Well, I'm sure Rafe's not paying for that room."

"What do you mean?"

"The Beacon, that's Olivia's hotel."

"What do you mean Olivia's hotel?"

"She owns it."

Nicky was surprised to hear that Olivia owns such a nice hotel. He realized now that he should have done more digging on Natalia supposed husband.

"What did she get it from an ex husband or something?" Asked Nicky sarcastically.

"No, Olivia is gay, through and through since the day she was born. She and a business partner bought the place oh, I don't know, ages ago. Maybe 10 years back, Olivia bought out her partner when she moved away."

"So what's Olivia's story and how they hell did she end up with my wife?" Asked Nicky dumbfounded.

"Well, first off, Olivia, Natalia and her whole family, well they are family to me. I think of Emma as a granddaughter. Her father is my step son. So you won't be getting story from me. Sorry."

"Wait, so Olivia was involved with a man? She has to have been to have a daughter?"

"Again, not my place to tell. I would really appreciate it, if you would finish up your meal and leave." Replied Buzz now starting to get angry.

"Whatever!" Said Nicky as he stood drinking down the last swallow of his coffee. He reached for his wallet and Buzz stopped him.

"Nope, your money is no good here. Please leave and don't come back unless you've had an attitude change.

Nicky angry with himself mostly, shoved his wallet back into his pocket and left. He started walking. He needed to walk off the anger his was feeling. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he ended up at the front gate of the Spaulding mansion. He sighed and walked up to the guard house. The guard called up to the house and soon Phillip arrived at the front gate on a golf cart. Phillip motioned for him to climb on, so he did.

Phillip brought him into the study, offered his brother some coffee. He took it and started wandering the room. He'd only been there a few times before. Phillip let him roam as he fixed his own cup of coffee. Nicky stopped at the mantle when he noticed a picture of a little girl that he no knows to be Olivia's daughter.

"How come you have a picture of Olivia's daughter here?" Asked Nicky as he turned to face Phillip.

"She's my daughter too." Said Phillip as he sat down on the sofa.

"What, I don't understand? Buzz said that Emma's father was his step son."

"That's right. I'm married to Beth. Beth's mom is married to Buzz."

"But, Buzz said that Olivia's gay, so you had an affair with her or something?"

"No, no affair. Look, I don't feel quite right discussing all of this. Yes, you are my brother; but I don't know you at least not yet. What I will say is that Olivia and I have been friends for a very long time. We have never been intimate with each other. Olivia was involved with another woman years ago, they were to be married. They wanted kids and at the time I was not married. I offered to be their donor. Originally, I was not going to be involved in the child's life, but Olivia's fiancé was killed in a car accident. Not long after Emma was born, Olivia began having some health problems and she asked me to take a more active role in Emma's life and be a real father to her. I agreed and that's the way it's been ever since. You want to know anything more than that, you need to ask Olivia."

Feeling defeated, Nicky let Phillip change the subject and the men started to get to know one another, slowly.

Not too far away, Rafe and Ava were loading their mom's things into their car; with Emma they headed for home. Olivia and Natalia were not too far behind them in Olivia's car. Once home, Natalia and Olivia both headed upstairs for their promised shared shower. Afterwards, Natalia took up residence on the sofa. Rafe and Ava each headed back into town, to work. Olivia and Natalia did their best explaining to Emma who the man was at the door and that he was Rafe's father and Natalia's supposed dead husband. She asked several questions all of which the ladies answered with no problems until the last one.

"So does this mean that you aren't my Ma, you aren't married to my mom?" Asked Emma of Natalia.

Olivia saw her wife begin to pale; she reached into her pocket and fished out her phone.

"It'll be OK." Said Olivia to Natalia.

"Come here JellyBean." Said Natalia as she motioned Emma into her arms.

"I will always be your Ma, no matter what, OK. There are some things that we need to figure out, but we are a family and we are going to stay one." Said Natalia as they pulled out of their hug.

Natalia had a hand on each of her daughter's cheeks; she kissed her forehead.

"You trust me, you trust in our family. Do you believe me?"

"I do." Said the little girl fighting tears.

"I love you, JellyBean."

"I love you too, Ma.

Natalia pulled Emma back into another hug and glanced over to her wife who was on the phone.

"Mel, hey. We got a situation. Can you come to the farmhouse, now." Said Olivia into her phone.

TBC…


	38. Chapter 38

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 38**

About an hour later, Emma was upstairs in her room reading when Mel Boudreaux arrived at the farmhouse.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Natalia, I heard you were in the hospital, is everything OK?" Asked the attorney.

"I'm fine. Just a little fainting spell." Replied Natalia.

"That's good. So Olivia, what's this situation you called me about?"

"Take a seat, Mel. I'll be right back." Said Olivia.

Mel joined Natalia on the sofa. Olivia returned with two mugs of steaming hot coffee and one mug that was steeping with Natalia's favorite hot tea. The ladies then filled in Mel on Natalia's dead husband actually being not so dead. A little while later, Mel left. She needed to do some research on case law to determine the best course of action to remedy Natalia's marriage…or marriages.

For the rest of the afternoon, Olivia did her best to keep her wife's mind off of Nicky and what that meant for the legality of their marriage. Emma spent most of the afternoon in her room, Rafe had yet to return home from class. Natalia was dozing on the sofa and Olivia was upstairs gathering dirty clothes to do laundry when the door bell rang.

"Just a minute!" Called out Natalia.

It took a few seconds for Natalia to get up from the sofa and make her way to the door. She was very surprised to find Nicky on the other side. Natalia sighed as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

"Nicky, what do you want?" Asked Natalia, not really wanting to deal with Nicky today.

"To talk, Natalia. I need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I've been asking around."

"Asking what?"

"About you, Olivia mostly. No one will talk. I have to understand this and right now, I just can't."

Natalia smiled on the inside. One thing she found out very quickly about Springfield, rather its citizens, they are very protective of their own.

"Are you going to remain calm and not lash out? If not, I have no problems calling the sheriff right now!"

"No, I won't cause any trouble and I promise, the moment you ask me to leave, I'm gone." Stated Nicky.

"OK. Come in."

Natalia led him inside and he took a seat in the wicker chair adjacent to the sofa. Natalia walked to the stairs and called for her wife.

"Olivia? Honey? Can you come downstairs. We have company."

While waiting at the bottom of the steps, Natalia, pulled her cell phone out and quickly sent her wife a text. She wanted to warn Olivia who their visitor was.

"OK, be right there." Replied Olivia.

Olivia had called back to her wife and just as she was picking up the laundry basket, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished her phone from her pocket and frowned upon reading the text from her wife. She replied with a quick, "K. Love u!" and stuffed it back in her pocket. She grabbed the basket of dirty clothes and headed down stairs. As Olivia descended the stairs she saw Nicky sitting in the wicker chair and her wife waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you." Said Olivia purposing stealing a quick kiss from her wife.

Natalia was more than happy to apply.

"Let me put these in the laundry room. I'll be right back."

Natalia followed her wife to the point where she turned and took a seat on the sofa, opposite the end where Nicky was sitting. When Olivia returned to the living room she moved in front of her wife to sit between Nicky and what was hers.

"So to what do we owe this visit?" Asked Olivia.

"He says he's here to talk, to understand. Apparently, he's been asking around town about us, about you and no one is talking." Interjected Natalia before Nicky could speak.

That shocked him. Natalia was never one to jump right in, he always took the lead. The more he got to know this Natalia, the more he was realizing his Natalia was gone.

Knowing that this man was digging into their lives was starting to piss Olivia off. She was thankful that the normal gossip fodder was nonexistent. She knew more than likely that was because of three reasons: (1) people have learned not to cross one Olivia Spencer-Rivera, (2) people love Emma and know not to get on Phillip Spaulding's bad side and (3) everybody loves Natalia, the woman who tamed Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer, nay Spencer-Rivera.

"So, talk!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"I just don't understand. I know that you have a daughter with my brother, but he says you were never in a relationship. Rumor is that you weren't always a nice person and I can't see my wife with someone like that."

"First off, Nicky, I don't appreciate you going behind our backs asking personal questions. You know how much I hate gossip…" Started Natalia.

"All you had to do was ask. I would have gladly told you about my daughters." Added Olivia.

"Wait, daughters, plural? You have more than one child?" Interrupted Nicky.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I won't go into details other than to say I had my oldest daughter Ava young when I was 16. I never considered having more children until I fell in love with Maggie. We decided to have a child and Phillip who is one of my oldest and dearest friends offered to be the donor. The plan was that he would not be involved with the child's life; but Maggie was killed in an car accident when Emma was a few months old. Then not too long after that, I became sick. So sick that I needed a heart transplant. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it until a heart was found and I didn't want to leave Ava having to raise her little sister alone. So Phillip and I talked and we decided that he would be a fulltime father to Emma. Since then, my focus had been my girls and my business, but then one day, literally, Natalia came crashing into my life. Aside from Rafe's time in the hospital and missing in action we've been blissfully happy and no one will take that away from us. No one! That's all the explanation you will be getting from me on my life."

Nicky was taken aback. Rarely did anyone ever speak to him this way. Being a cop, he always made sure he was in control of the situation.

"I still don't understand what you did to my wife?! You made her gay!"

Olivia started to respond but Natalia stopped her.

"It's OK, honey. I can handle this. Nicky, I'm going to tell you what I told Rafe when he questioned my decision, my choice to be in a romantic relationship with a woman. I don't like labels, I never have and you know this; at least I hope you do. When I first met Olivia, we became friends, best friends. I will admit that when I realized my feelings for Olivia went beyond friendship and that I was attracted to her, it did scare me, a lot actually. But not because she was a woman, but because the feelings were so strong unlike anything I had ever felt before. It did make me question some of the decisions I had made in my life, but once I accepted how I felt about her, I knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with her. Does that make me gay? Maybe I don't know. If you have to label it then I'd prefer bi-sexual. However, Nicky, the label doesn't matter. What matters is what I feel in my heart and soul for Olivia. I love her, I'm in love with her. I am not confused about my feelings. I want to be with her in every possibly way, whether that's spending the day with our family, taking a drive in the country, cuddling on the sofa on a cold winter's day or making love in our bed. This is who I am Nicky. I'm no longer yours; I am no longer your wife."

Nicky stood up; he was starting to feel defeat, but he was not going to show it.

"I can't accept this Natalia. I don't think I ever will. And as for being my wife, well seeing as I am alive and we've never divorced you are legally still my wife and I am going to fight for what is mine." Said Nicky as he turned heading for the front door.

"Nicky!" Exclaimed Olivia getting his attention.

"You might want to think long and hard before going up against me. I have a lot of pull and friends in this town." Said Olivia.

"Well, you know what Mrs. Spencer, I'm a Spaulding and if I have to spend every last dime my father left me to fight this I will." Replied Nicky purposely leaving the Rivera part off of Olivia's name.

Olivia started laughing and this threw Nicky off. He thought for sure dangling the Spaulding name would put Olivia in her place. She'd know how much money was coming to him.

"Oh, yes, I do agree you have money coming to you…it's just a question of how quickly you'll get it. You don't know your brother. His kids and their happiness means everything to him. You in any way threaten his child's happiness, you'll find yourself not only back on that cold Colorado mountain, but probably under it! That I can guarantee. Please leave. You are no longer welcome in our home and you'll be hearing from our attorney." Said Olivia who was now at the door holding it open.

Nicky walked through the door and just as he turned around to get the last word in he was met with that front door slamming in his face. He was fuming. He drove back to town like a bat out of hell. He went to the Beacon, to his room and changed clothes before heading to the gym. There he spent the next hour pounding the bag in frustration.

"Olivia? This isn't the Nicky I know." Said Natalia trying not to sound scared.

"Honey, he's been gone for five years. He was ripped from his family, his life. That has to change a person. Don't you worry. I'm going to handle this. If our marriage is invalid, then worst case, you divorce Nicky and we get married again. Heck, that'll give us two anniversaries to celebrate." Said Olivia now next to her wife trying to calm her fears.

Olivia placed a chaste kiss to her wife's cheek and then kissed a path to her ear and down to the pulse point.

"That's another honeymoon for us to take. That's another opportunity for me to buy you something ridiculously expensive. It's another chance for me to spoil, pamper and worship you." Continued Olivia.

Though Olivia was trying to distract her wife, all she managed to do was work them both into an excited and wanton state.

"Honey, Emma's upstairs." Said Natalia.

Olivia collapse to the back of the sofa.

"Spoil sport." Whined Olivia.

"Tonight, I promise after the kids go to sleep."

"I'm holding you to that wife of mine." Said Olivia stealing one more kiss.

"So, you rest, me…laundry." Continued Olivia as she headed for the laundry room.

Little did both ladies know, young ears had been listening at the tops of the stairs only leaving when the yucky lovey dovey stuff started. Emma retreated to her room, she needed some time to plan and then make some phone calls.

About an hour later, Olivia was fixing dinner while Natalia was getting started on the baby book for Peanut when Emma came barreling down the steps.

"Emma, house rules, no running." Scolded Natalia.

"Sorry Ma. Ma, is it OK if Ava takes me out of pizza tonight?" Asked Emma.

"Well, let's ask your mom, OK?" Said Natalia setting the book aside and getting up from the sofa.

Emma gave her Ma a hand and tugged while Natalia used the arm rest to push herself the rest of the way up and they joined Olivia in the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't two of my three favorite girls. It's still a little early for dinner; it's not quite ready yet."

"Mom, can I go have pizza with Ava tonight?"

"What? You don't want salmon over rice? You love my salmon." Said Olivia feigning hurt.

"No, not tonight."

"Hmm. Well, let me talk to your sister, OK."

"OK. I'll be in my room."

"And she's gone." Said Olivia.

"Any idea what that's about?" Asked Olivia.

"None, she just came downstairs and asked to have dinner with Ava."

"K. Can you watch this and I'll call her?"

The ladies traded places and Olivia called Ava. Ava said she had talked to Emma earlier and asked about pizza. Olivia gave the OK and Ava said she'd be along shortly to gather her sister up for an evening of sisterly bonding.

Olivia and Natalia said their goodbyes to their daughters and then decided to take advantage of a now empty house since Rafe was going to be out late studying with a friend.

Emma had one request before going to the pizza place and that was to stop and see her daddy. Once there, Emma and Phillip went into the study leaving Ava in the parlor. A few minutes later they returned with Emma announcing she was ready to leave. The girls were then on their way to their favorite pizza place.

"So are you going to tell me what the impromptu visit to your dad was about?" Asked Ava to her little sister.

"Do I have to tell?" Asked the little girl from the back seat.

"No, but we are sisters. I'm a good secret keeper if you don't want mom to know." Replied Ava.

Ava watched in the rearview mirror as her sister pondered trying to decide if she could trust her big sister.

"OK, but I don't want mom or ma to know."

"OK. I won't say anything." Replied Ava.

Emma spent the rest of the ride to the pizza place filling in Ava on her conversation with her daddy. Ava had to hand it to her sister; she definitely inherited their mother's scheming abilities. Soon they were at the pizza place and were seated off to one side as requested, giving them both a view of the big screen TV. While waiting on their pizza, Emma noticed someone entering the restaurant. She recognized him as the man who made her Ma get sick and have to the go the hospital. Ava saw Emma staring and followed her line of sight to see what her little sister was starting at; she too immediately recognized the man as Natalia supposed dead husband. Before she realized it Emma was out of the booth making her away to Nicky.

TBC…


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 39**

Nicky had beat the boxing bag until he could no longer feel his arms. Exhausted he returned to his room and took a long hot shower letting the moist heat and steam sooth his sore muscles. He figured that he would order room service and try t relax for the rest of the evening but after his shower he was still feeling anxious. So, he thought maybe a walk to the park and back would help. When he made it to the other side of the park, he stopped and took a seat on the bench near the pond. He watched as a group of ducks played at the edge of the water. His mind started to wander. He thought back to growing up in Chicago; how he and Natalia had been friends since birth. They were each other's firsts in many ways, first kiss, first love. He remembered the night that Rafe was conceived. Natalia was nervous, more nervous than he would have expected for two people in love. What he thought was embarrassment from Natalia after they'd made love he was beginning to realize that it was something else.

He thought back to their wedding day and how now it seemed as though Natalia was going through the motions. After Rafe was born, they each seem to make excuses for not having time for each other; Natalia taking care of the baby and Nicky working hard to become a detective. It finally hit him how stagnant their life had become. He was now asking himself were they ever truly happy and in love. A couple of the ducks starting quacking and fighting with each other and that broke his train of thought. The sun was almost set, so he decided to head back to the hotel. He stopped along the way at the pizza place he'd passed to get some dinner to go. He walked inside and up to the counter to place an order to go.

Nicky had just finished placing his order and was about to head to the bar to order a beer and wait when he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking down he saw Emma, Olivia's daughter, Natalia's what, step-daughter and of all oddities, his niece; but what struck him the most was that the glare, no scowl that was across the little girl's face was a dead on match for the same scowl that he was met with when Olivia slammed the door in his face just a few hours ago.

"May I speak to you, please?" Asked Emma.

She sounded just as sweet as she could be, but her face was the total opposite.

"I suppose so." Replied Nicky.

Ave had now caught up to her little sister.

"I'm sorry, she didn't mean to interrupt you." Apologized Ava.

"Yes, I did!" Exclaimed Emma.

"Em…" Started Ava.

"It's OK. I'm waiting on my order. What did you want Emma?" Replied Nicky.

"I want to know why?" Asked Emma.

"Why? Why what?" Asked Nicky confused about just what the little girl wanted.

"Why would you want someone who doesn't want you?" Asked the little girl so matter of factly, Nicky was a bit stunned.

"Uh…" Stalled Nicky.

He really didn't want to have this conversation especially with a 10 year old little girl.

"This is rather grown up. You wouldn't understand it." Said Nicky now trying to get out of the conversation.

"I'm smart. My mom says sometimes I'm too smart for my own good whatever that means; but I'm old enough to know that if someone doesn't want to be around me or be my friend then it's time to move on and find other boys and girls who do. So I ask again, why would you want my Ma back when she doesn't want you?"

A decorated officer, a hero who gave his life and his family up to put the bad guys away, who is never at a loss for words was speechless. There was silence in the group, only the restaurant noise and chatter filled the air. It was only broken when the waitress brought Nicky his order. He excused himself from the young ladies, paid for his pizza and left, never turning back and never answering Emma's question.

Ava could see that the unknown response was affecting her little sister; Emma was fighting to keep the tears at bay. Ava knelt down to her little sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Ava, I don't was him to take Ma away." Said Emma sadly.

"Hey, look at me. He won't. Natalia loves Mom, they are having a baby together, our little brother. I trust in the love that Natalia has for Mom, she's not going anywhere. OK?"

"OK."

"Come on, let's finish our pizza."

They went back to their booth and by the time they'd finished their pizza Emma was feeling much better. When they got back to the farmhouse, Ava filled in her Mom and Natalia on Emma's encounter with Nicky after Emma went to bed. Olivia couldn't have been more proud of her little girl; out of the mouth of babes was Natalia's response.

The next morning, Natalia woke up and could barely move. Sometime during the night Emma had come into their bedroom and crawled in between her moms. Natalia was on her back with Emma at her side an arm draped over her baby brother. She decided to lay there a while and enjoy cuddling with her daughter. Olivia woke up next when she rolled over intending to give her wife a good morning kiss only to realize there was another body in their bed.

"What? When? Uh Good morning." Said Olivia as she strained over her daughter to kiss her wife properly.

"I don't know, sometime during the night I guess."

"She must still be scared that you might leave." Suggested Olivia.

"I promise, Olivia. I not going anywhere; I am right where I want to be, for now, forever, for always. I love you."

"I love you too, Talia."

Olivia sealed the declaration with another kiss.

"OK, how about you two snuggle some more and I'll go start breakfast. What is the Peanut in the mood for this morning?"

"Hmm…An omelet sounds really good, oh and maybe blueberry muffins?"

"Sounds yummy. Come down when you are ready, or I'll come get you."

Stealing another kiss, Olivia left her two slumbering bedmates and got started on her day, first order of business, feed the pregnant one and the one growing like a weed.

Olivia was pulling the muffins from the pan when Rafe came through the back door startling her.

"Hey, what the? Why aren't you still half asleep and in you pajamas?" Asked Olivia assuming Rafe was still upstairs asleep.

"I had a text from my dad early this morning. He wanted to meet for breakfast." Replied Rafe.

"Oh..OK."

"Is Ma up?"

"She's awake; she was snuggling with Emma."

Olivia filled in Rafe on the events from last night as he didn't get home until after everyone had gone to bed.

"I need to talk to her; it's about dad."

"OK. Um, breakfast is ready. Let's eat first and I'll call Phillip and see if he can take Emma to day camp this morning. Then you can talk then?"

"Yeah, OK." Said Rafe nervously.

Rafe finished plating breakfast, Olivia called Phillip and then went to retrieve her girls. Enjoying a hearty breakfast Emma left with her dad. Olivia quickly cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Rafe sat at the table with his Ma. He started telling her about his visit with his dad.

"So, Ma, you know I had breakfast with dad, well, he wanted…it was…it was goodbye." Said Rafe.

"What?" Asked Natalia, stunned.

"Yeah, he didn't go into much detail, but said that he would keep in touch and they he hoped during my next break from school if I'd come out to Colorado to visit and he gave me this." Said Rafe pulling a small envelope from his back pocket.

Scrawled across it in Nicky's chicken scratch handwriting was 'Natalia'.

Natalia opened the letter slowly and read it silently before addressing Rafe or Olivia.

"He's saying good bye. He says that he now realizes that fighting for me would be a losing battle, that's he's not really sure that we were truly meant to be. He said that he loves me too much to be the one to cause me any unhappiness and pain." Said Natalia her voice cracking slightly in response to the turn of events.

She handed the letter to Rafe, who read it and then gave it to Olivia to read. Their silence was broken by a knock at the back door. Rafe got up to answer it.

"Mel, hey, come in." Said Rafe.

"Morning. Ladies, I come bearing gifts." Announced Mel as she laid a large manila envelope on the table.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia.

"It's divorce papers, already prepared and signed by Nicky. He's giving you the divorce and is not going to contest it." Replied Mel.

"What?" Asked Natalia still in shock about Nicky leaving.

Mel took a few minutes and went over everything. Natalia immediately signed the papers, which Mel took as she left. Rafe also made himself scarce and headed to class, leaving his Ma and Olivia to absorb the happenings of the last 12 hours.

"Just a few hours ago, I woke up in bed snuggled with my wife and daughter, never would I have thought that Nicky would have given up, left town and agreed to the divorce. It's a lot to take in." Said Natalia.

"It is, but now that he's not going to contest it, we can get back to our lives and getting ready for our Peanut to make his grand entrance. So how about you go to the living room and find one of your morning talk shows you like to watch. I'm going to make us both some hot cocoa and then…"

"And then what?" Asked Natalia who was now standing.

"I think I'd like to take my wife to bed and make made passion love to her. Think that might be something she'd be inclined to do?" Asked Olivia giving her wife a chaste kiss.

"I think she just might. Don't take too long with that cocoa. You know, pregnant woman here with a very active and very wanton libido."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

TBC…


	40. Chapter 40

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 40**

By the next week, Mel, Nicky's attorney, Natalia and Olivia were in divorce court to finalize the divorce. Nicky decided to not make the trip back to Springfield and let his attorney handle the court proceedings. Finally, the whole Nicky ordeal was behind them. Things were back to normal with the Spencer-Rivera clan. The nursery was done, ready and waiting for its occupant. All of the renovations were complete.

Olivia had tried to convince her wife to move to the Beacon until Peanut was born so that they would be basically next door to the hospital as opposed to a 15-20 minute drive; but Natalia was insistent to remain in their home. It seemed as though the closer it got to Natalia's due date the more nervous and on edge Olivia got. She wanted everything to go smoothly for Peanut's birth and she was terrified that something would go wrong. Natalia had no worries, everything so far with her pregnancy had been routine, they didn't have to worry about inclement weather as it was summertime; but nothing she said or did could calm her wife's fears.

Olivia had everything planned out down to the last detail. Both her and Natalia's bags were packed and at the door. Everyone had assigned tasks, Rafe to load the bags into the car and should Natalia go into labor at night, get Emma dressed and into the car while Olivia would help Natalia get dressed and to the car.

The night before Natalia's due date, Ava and Sam both came for dinner. It had been a rainy summer day, but the Illinois heat spurred some heavy thunderstorms. Just as Ava and Sam were about to leave, the worst had hit. The wind was gusting up to 40 mph, it was even hailing some. That's when it happened; lightning struck somewhere close. The sounds of the popping, snapping and buzzing filled the air and everything went dark.

The group had been in the living room; the ladies on the sofa, Ava in the chair and Sam, Rafe and Emma on the floor. Rafe switched on the flashlight for Olivia to see to light the candles that she had placed on the coffee table just in case they lost power.

"Now what?" Asked Ava.

"We make due until the power comes back on." Said Olivia.

"Rafe, why don't you get a deck of cards? We'll pass the time for a little while before bed." Said Natalia.

Rafe hopped up from the floor and went over to the old credenza in the corner of the living room and opened one of the drawers retrieving a deck of cards.

"What do we play?" Asked Sam.

"Texas Hold'em!?" Interjected Emma.

"Texas… Jelly Bean do you even know how to play poker?" Asked Natalia stunned that a nine year old knows how to play Texas Hold'em.

"Sure I do. My daddy taught me." Answered Emma without a care in the world.

"Your daddy? I need to have a talk with your daddy." Mumbled Olivia under her breath.

Once Rafe was back to the coffee table, Emma took the flash light and went into the kitchen. She came back with a box of toothpicks.

"We can bet with these." Announced Emma.

"I say we see what she knows." Added Ava.

"OK." Replied Olivia.

Olivia lit a few more candles and placed them on the end tables and a couple on the mantle over the fire place. Rafe retrieved several of his marine issue camp lights that they put on the coffee table. While Sam shuffled and dealt the cards, Ava divided the toothpicks.

Two hours later, Emma had nearly all the toothpicks and it was down to her and Rafe. Olivia had leaned back against the sofa and Natalia was snuggled at her side asleep. Olivia was in awe watching her youngest daughter bluff everyone out of their toothpick stash. She knew that in 15 years time give or take she'd be bluffing her way into business deals making the Beacon more successful that it already is.

The stormed had passed, it was still raining, but the worst of the weather had moved on. They had reported the power outage and were told it would probably be morning before the power was restored. Olivia decided to make the call for bed.

Everyone went to the respective rooms, Ava to the guest room and Sam made up the sofa for himself. So far it had stayed cool in the house, but Olivia figured by morning it would probably be getting stuffy. She made a mental note to herself that if the power was still off in the morning to open a few windows before the heat of the day came on.

Something woke Olivia during the night she wasn't sure at first what it was. She was on her side turned away from her wife and all of a sudden something pulled her onto her back.

"Olivia! My water broke!" Exclaimed her wife.

"Wha…what? I'm awake! What?"

"I said my water broke." Relied Natalia a touch more calm.

"Why didn't you wake me when the contractions started?"

"I wasn't sure; I thought I just couldn't get comfortable in bed. My back was stiff."

"OK. OK. I'll go wake the kids. We should still be able to get you to the hospital in time."

Olivia quickly scurried out of bed and woke Ava and Rafe. Rafe went about getting the bags in the car and waking Sam. Ava woke Emma and got her dressed while Olivia went back to her wife. Within 10 minutes time the Spencer-Rivera clan was in Olivia's SUV heading down their driveway to the main road. That's when they saw it and Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach. When the lightning struck earlier that night, it hit one of the big oak trees that lines their driveway. It fell across the driveway and there was no way around it.

"Un oh. Not good." Said Sam.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Rafe.

"About what?" Clarified Natalia from the backseat.

"There's a tree down blocking the road." Said Olivia.

In two seconds time, Olivia made the decision to return to the house.

"Looks like it is going to be a home birth, folks." Said Olivia.

"Olivia, no, I need to get to the hospital!"

"How honey? By the time the ambulance gets here you'll probably be giving birth. I don't see any other way. Either, we wait here in the car for the ambulance to get here or we go back to the house. At least at the house, you'll be more comfortable in bed and we'll have supplies if we need them."

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" Asked Natalia getting upset at the situation.

"No, but I have a plan."

Quickly, Olivia parked and started rattling off commands. Olivia and Ava helped Natalia back upstairs to their bedroom. Sam called 911 from his cell and Rafe entertained Emma. Once to the bedroom Ava helped Natalia to the bed while Olivia pulled her cell from her pocket and made a phone call to Natalia's doctor.

The answering service patched Olivia through to their doctor who was on call. Dr. Sedwick was able to return to her office along with another doctor and they began spouting off instructions for Olivia and Ava. Olivia had put the phone on speaker, Ava held it close by and Olivia followed the doctors instructions, getting her wife undressed and in position to deliver. Ava scurried around for the supplies that the doctors said that they'd need.

"Olivia, I don't know if I can do this. I need to be in the hospital."

"Talia, women have been giving birth for years without hospitals. Just think positive and pray. I think we'll be OK."

Olivia asked Ava to have Rafe and Emma take the SUV back to the fallen tree and transport the paramedics when they arrived back up to the house. Olivia had Ava sit up next to Natalia for support (where Olivia would have been if they had made it to the hospital).

"I have to push!" Said Natalia.

Soon they were in a rhythm of Natalia pushing as the contractions came and that's when Olivia saw it, the head of her son; Natalia was crowning. She relayed that information to the doctors and the doctors commanded to Natalia to bear down and push.

It took four big pushes and then the wail of a newborn was heard. Olivia followed the directions from the doctor to clear the newborn's mouth and tie off the umbilical cord and cut it. She gently cleaned her son as directed and the swaddled him in one of his blankets, all the while grinning at the sight of her son in her arms. She sat down on the bed next to her wife handed her son to his Ma. Sam came in to the bedroom after hearing the baby crying.

"Talia? Here he is. Our boy. Our son."

Sam stepped into the room quietly watching his big sister in awe of her newborn son.

"He's beautiful, Olivia. So handsome." Said an exhausted Natalia.

Loud noises were soon heard from downstairs and then approaching on the steps as Rafe and Emma led the paramedics to their patients. Quickly, one attended to mom and the other to baby and then returned the baby to its mother's arms. They were radioing into dispatch while Olivia introduced the newest member of the family to its uncle, brother and sisters.

"Em, come here. Meet your baby brother." Said Olivia.

Emma slowly stepped to the bed, standing on her tippy toes to see of the edge of the blanket. Olivia scooped her daughter into her lap for a better view.

"He's tiny."

"He is, but he'll grow." Said Olivia.

"His hair, it's all black." Continued Emma.

The baby did have a full head of black hair. Something must have tickled the newborn as he stretched and squirmed a bit before a content half smile crossed his face.

"Oh my God! Did you see that?" Exclaimed Natalia.

"What?" Asked Ava.

Olivia shook her head almost in defeat.

"I'm done for. The kid's got dimples!" Replied Olivia.

The whole room broke out into laughter.

"Ladies, we have a plan." Announce one of the paramedics.

Olivia took her newborn son, while the paramedics helped a weak Natalia down the steps and to the SUV. Sam, Ava and Emma stayed behind, while Rafe drove the group to the fallen tree. Their Natalia, Olivia and the baby were transferred to the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

Back at the house Emma was making a phone call at 3am.

"Daddy, I need help."

TBC…


	41. Chapter 41

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 41**

It was an uneventful ambulance ride to the hospital. Olivia held their son for the first few minutes while the paramedic inserted an IV to push lost fluids back into her wife. Once he was done, Olivia grabbed an extra blanket for her knees and knelt beside her wife holding her now sleeping son close to his Ma.

"He's perfect, Olivia." Said Natalia.

"He's so beautiful; he's going to be a heartbreaker." Replied Olivia.

When they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics wheeled Natalia in and Olivia followed carrying their newborn.

"Olivia Spencer-Rivera, you can't do anything easy can you?" Asked Dr. Rick Bauer and the group came through the doors.

"Well, Rick, I didn't have any say in this one. My son decided her was ready to see the world." Replied Olivia sarcastically.

"Come, let's get you guys up to maternity." Said Rick.

Dr. Sedwick met the group on the maternity floor and proceeded to examine Natalia while a nurse took Baby Boy Spencer-Rivera to be examined. About an hour later, Natalia was pronounced healthy, no complications from birth; she was cleaned up and was settled into a room. Olivia did not have a chance to change clothes before leaving for the hospital so a nurse gave her a set of scrubs to change into. The ladies were comfortable on the small hospital bed when a nurse came in with their baby boy in a rolling bassinette. The nurse carefully picked him up and brought him over to the new parents.

"Ladies, I think he's ready for his first feeding." Said the nurse.

Olivia quickly scurried out of the bed and stood next to her wife as the nurse placed their son into her arms. Natalia with the nurse's assistance, pulled her gown down enough to expose her breast. She shifted him to her chest and waited. The baby rooted around the nipple just a little before he pulled it into his mouth and began sucking.

"Oh, wow. It feels, I forgot what this felt like." Said Natalia.

"He's doing good their Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. I don't think you are going to have any problems." Said the nurse before she left leaving the new parents with their son.

Olivia was standing next to Natalia as close as she possibly could.

The sun was just starting to break through the horizon when Phillip arrived. The group had driven back down to the fallen tree in Sam's car. All but Sam then got into Phillip's SUV. Phillip had brought along with him the Spaulding's ground crew and they got to work on the tree. Sam stayed behind to help make sure everything would be taken care of to his sister's liking and Phillip drove everyone else to the hospital. Ava and Rafe went ahead to the maternity floor while Phillip took Emma to the gift shop. There she picked out a stuffed teddy bear for her baby brother. Ava and Rafe waited for Emma and Phillip before going into Natalia's room. Ava knocked gently and poked her head inside before leading the group in.

"Hey, you ready for some company?" Asked Ava.

"Yes, please come in." Said Olivia still standing next to her wife's hospital bed.

Their son had finished nursing; he was burped and was now sleeping contently in his Ma's arms. Ava opened the door and came in pulled her mother's suitcase, followed by Rafe pulling his Ma's and Phillip carrying Emma whose was clutching the new teddy bear for her baby brother.

"Is everything OK, Natalia, the baby?" Asked Ava.

"Everyone's fine." Said Olivia.

"Come see." Said Natalia.

Ava and Rafe were at the closest putting the suitcases away while Phillip brought Emma over to the bed. He sat her gently down beside her Ma. Natalia dropped her arms slightly to Emma could see her baby brother again.

"I got him a teddy. Every baby needs a teddy right?" Asked Emma as she was mesmerized by the little person in front of her.

"Yes, he does, Bean. This is his first gift." Replied Olivia.

"Thank you for bringing them." Said Olivia.

"No problem. I was worried when I first got Emma's call before sunrise. I brought the Spaulding's ground crew and Sam stayed behind to make sure the tree gets removed. They brought the equipment to split the wood and since it is so much I suggested that they store it in the barn. Sam said he'd take care of everything."

"Thank you, Phillip." Said Olivia.

"Yes, thank you." Added Natalia.

"So, the kids were telling about his entry into the world. I'm glad everything went OK."

"Us, too. Maybe next time, someone will listen when I suggest moving to the Beacon when the due date is so close." Said Olivia jokingly to her wife.

"Next time?" Asked Phillip for clarification.

"Yes, maybe one more in a few years. We'll see." Said Natalia getting lost in the perfection of her son's face.

Ava and Rafe joined the group each going to their mother and placing kisses to their cheeks. Ava reached to her brother's tiny hand while Rafe stroked the side of his head through the skull cap he was wearing.

"Hey there little one." Said Ava as the baby unconsciously grasped at her finger.

"Yeah, hey there little dude." Added Rafe.

"I bet the news of his arrival has spread like wild fire. You know how things can be in this town." Said Phillip.

"Well, we are ready for him at home. The doctor may release them tomorrow afternoon." Said Olivia.

"That's good. Beth said she'd stop by later today. Do you want us to keep Emma until Natalia and the baby go home?"

"That would probably be best. What do you think JellyBean? How does a couple of days with your daddy and Beth sound?"

"OK, but I want to be with you, Ma and the baby." Whined Emma slightly.

"You will be once we are home. But Ma and the baby need to stay here in the hospital for a couple of days. So you go have fun with your daddy and Beth. You can ride your horse and go swimming. You'll have fun for a couple of days, OK?"

"OK." Said Emma peeking over the blanket to see her baby brother.

"What's his name?" Added Emma as she was intently staring at the little bundle in her Ma's arms.

"Well, you Ma and I need to discuss that some more now that our boy is here." Replied Olivia.

"Why don't we all get out of here and let you ladies rest?" Suggested Phillip.

"Yes, it looks like Natalia I falling asleep on us." Added Ava.

"OK, let's go then." Said Phillip coaxing the group to leave.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the moms and baby and quietly slipped out the door. Olivia took the baby from her wife and Natalia slid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep. Olivia took her son over to the rocking chair at the window and sat down with her sleeping son.

"Hey you." She said quietly as she placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"You don't know how happy I am, that we all are that you are here. Your Ma, she's so special. I never thought I'd have this, but finding your Ma falling in love with her, it's more than I could have ever dreamt of." Said Olivia as she gently rocked her son as he slept.

A little while later the nurse came in. It was time to take Baby Body Spencer-Rivera back to the nursery. He wouldn't be gone too long as he would be needing to be fed again shortly. Olivia reluctantly gave her son to the nurse who placed him in the rolling bassinette and quietly left. Olivia turned the rocker to face the morning sun in the window and she propped her feet up on the bench at the window and herself drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept when she heard the door open. Lillian came over to her just as she was opening her eyes.

"Congratulations, Mommy." Said Lillian as she knelt beside Olivia.

"Thanks."

"You can't do anything easy can you?" Joked Lillian.

"Not my fault it stormed, lightning hit a tree blocking our driveway and Jr deciding it was time to greet the world." Mocked Olivia.

"I stopped by the nursery on the way here. He's beautiful Olivia. How's he been so far?"

"Good, took to Natalia right away for his first feeding."

"Good, that's great. How are you two?"

"Tired. She's been asleep about an hour I think."

"OK, I'll leave you alone. I did bring in the papers for his name once you decide. We can get the birth certificate taken care of."

"Thank you Lillian."

"You're Welcome sweetie."

"Buzz will be here soon. He's bringing you both lunch."

"He doesn't have to do that."

"He knows, but he wants too. You know he thinks of you like a daughter, both of you."

"I know. That man, your husband is one of a kind."

"He's is and that's why I'm never letting him go. You know?" Said Lillian as she gave a slight head nod to the woman fast asleep in the hospital bed.

"Oh, I know. Believe me, same here." Replied Olivia referring to her sleeping wife.

Lillian left the room. Olivia grabbed the papers that Lillian had left. She pulled the rolling tray table over to the rocker, lowered it and sat back down. She pulled out her iPhone and started searching the web and jotting some names and combination of names down. Thirty minutes or so later she had several choices that she liked on the paper and it was then that she heard movement coming from the hospital bed. She got up and moved over to the bed. Olivia leaned down and gave her wife a long deep kiss that helped wake the younger woman up.

"Hey. You get a good rest."

"Hmm. Yes." Said Natalia as her eyes scanned the room.

"Where's our son?"

"They took him back to the nursery for a while. He'll be back shortly, wanting to be fed again."

Natalia shifted in the bed inviting her wife to join her. Olivia did bringing the papers for their son's name with her.

"Lillian stopped by. She brought the papers for his name. I've made a list." Said Olivia as she handed the paper to her wife.

"She anything you like or want to add?"

Natalia scanned over the names. She took the pen from her wife's hand and wrote a name down, a combination that Olivia did not have and handed it to her wife.

"Dylan Oliver Spencer-Rivera?" Said Olivia as she read the name out loud.

"We can call him Dylan, Dylan Spencer-Rivera. And I know how much you like nicknames for your kids."

"Yeah, you got a nickname for him already?"

"I do, Ollie. It will be just for the family. What do you think?"

"Dylan, Dylan Oliver, Dylan Oliver Spencer-Rivera. I like it. So we have a name?"

"We have a name." Said Natalia as she leaned in for a kiss.

The ladies were interrupted by Lillian bringing Dylan in for another meal.

"Oops, sorry. I can take him back." Joked Lillian.

"Oh no you don't. Bring Dylan in here please." Joked Natalia back to the woman who for all intense and purposes would be Dylan's grandmother.

As Lillian approach with their son, Olivia got up from the bed and Natalia prepared herself to breastfeed her son. Once Dylan was safely in his Ma's arms and sucking away, Lillian addressed the ladies.

"So Dylan, huh?"

"Yes, we'd like you to meet Dylan Oliver Spencer-Rivera, your grandson." Said Olivia.

"Thank you. You both don't know how much that means to both Buzz and I. We'll babysit anytime you need."

"You're at the top of the list." Replied Olivia.

"Well, I'll leave you two to spend time with this little bundle and I'll see to it that his paper work is taken care of personally."

"Thank you, Lillian." Said Olivia.

"Yes, thank you." Added Natalia.

Olivia turned and just stared at the sight before her. She leaned in for another kiss from her wife and stole another from her son as he ate. Little Dylan apparently didn't like to be disturbed as he ate as his hand sneaked out of the blanket and landed to the underside of Olivia jaw and with little pressure he pushed her away.

"Wow, just like a Spencer. Doesn't like to be bothered while he eats." Joked Natalia to her wife.

"Ha-ha."

"Why don't you make a few phones calls and spread the news about Dylan?"

"Yes, ma'am." Said Olivia as she sat on the hospital bed.

Her eyes continued to stare at her wife and son as she made her phone calls.

TBC…


	42. Epilogue

******It's time I bring this story to a close. I want to get back to You Are My Everything as well as my Alex/Olivia SVU story. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments and feedback. Maybe once I wrap up one of my other two stories, I'll come back to Otalia.**

******Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Epilogue**

The ladies had a flurry of visitors for the next day or two as Natalia and Dylan remained in the hospital. Once released, the Spencer-Rivera clan settled into life with newborn Dylan. Olivia took the rest of the summer off from work; Olivia, Natalia, Emma and baby Dylan were pretty much inseparable. The day to day operations were turned over to Ava, Greg and now Rafe.

It was Sunday afternoon, the Sunday before Olivia returned to work. The house was quiet, Emma was with her daddy and the ladies were outside under the big shade tree. They had spread a big king size comforter out, they were laying on their sides facing each other with baby Dylan laying on his stomach playing with a couple of toys that were in front of him.

Olivia was getting lost in thought watching their Ollie grasp at and play with the toy truck in front of him. He was cooing and laughing as he played. Natalia noticed the far off look in her wife's eyes.

"Honey? Is everything OK?" Asked Natalia.

"Hm..what?" Said Olivia realizing her wife was asking her a question.

"I asked if everything is OK. You look lost in thought."

"Yeah, yes. Everything's OK. I was just thinking about something. A decision."

"Oh? What decision? You have said anything lately."

"No, I hadn't really decided until today."

"Are you going to share?"

Olivia scooted over closer to her wife and leaned over to her mindful of their son between them and placed a chaste but love filled kiss to her lips. As she pulled away she leaned down to her son and placed a kiss to his head. He giggled as his mom's loose hair tickled the back of his neck before she settle back on her side capturing her wife's gaze.

"I'm retiring, well, semi-retiring." Said Olivia as simply as 'pass the salt'.

"What?" Asked a shocked Natalia.

"Ava and Greg can handle things and I want to spend this time mentoring Rafe so that he can take over the franchising. I'll basically work a few hours with him each week leaving him plenty of time to study. That way I can spend most my time with you, Emma and Ollie."

"But you love your work, the Beacon is like one of your children?"

"That's true, but I love you and our family more. I want to watch this little guy grow and I don't want to miss any of his firsts."

"Won't you miss is it?"

"I will, but if I were working 40 hrs a week, I'd be missing you, Emma and Dylan. I'd wonder what you are doing and what I'm missing. I've been fortunate with my business decisions over the years and the Beacon has given me enough money for 10 lifetimes. Do you not want me at home with you and the baby?" Said Olivia jokingly.

"What?! No, I'd love to have you home with me and the kids. It's just are you sure?"

"I am. I've been thinking about this for a while, probably ever since we found out you were pregnant."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"Nope, you are the first. I'm sure. This is what I want to do."

"Alright, so how do you want to go about this?"

The ladies spent the next little while discussing who to tell and when until Dylan started to get tired and fussy. Natalia took Dylan up to the nursery so that she could nurse him before putting him down for a nap. Olivia cleaned up their makeshift picnic area and took everything back inside. It had been a while since Natalia took their son upstairs, long enough that she should have come back down so Olivia went in search of her wife. She checked the nursery first. No Natalia but she peeked in on Ollie. He was sound asleep with a full belly, just like a man, just like a Spencer. She gently lowered the rail and leaned down to place a whisper of a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you little man. You sleep tight. I'm going to go find your Ma." Said Olivia.

Olivia decided to check their bedroom; she stopped in the doorway once her eyes caught site of her wife in a very naughty and revealing teddy laying on their bed, ready and waiting.

"Took you long enough." Said Natalia.

"Emma won't be home for a few hours yet and Ollie will be down for at least two hours. It's been too long wife of mine. I need some lovin'. You've got two months to make up for." Added Natalia.

"I…uh…I didn't…I haven't…You're catching me by surprise." Stuttered Olivia.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? No, well, it's just that with a newborn, there are some things you let slide because he is your priority. I mean, I haven't shaved in a couple of days and I missed my bikini wax appointment this week."

Natalia gave her wife her best come hither look crooking a finger at Olivia beckoning her closer.

"You think I care about that. Get over her woman. Now!"

Olivia didn't have to be told again. Her hands were at her waist pulling her t-shirt over her head. She kicked her sandals off towards the chair that her t-shirt landed on when she tossed it. Next she pulled her shorts and panties down together and somehow managed to lose her bra too. As soon as she was on the bed she quickly divested her wife of the skimpy teddy she was wearing and proceeded to make up for the two months of suspended sexual activity due to the birth of their son.

Four years later…

"Natalia we are going to be late. We don't want Dylan to be late on his first day of pre-school!" Yelled Olivia down the steps to her wife.

"Honey, can you bring another change of clothes down for Jessie when you come." Yelled Natalia back up the steps.

Dylan came down the steps with his small backpack that had the few things he wanted to take with him to big boy school as he called it.

"Ma what happened to Jessie?" Asked Dylan.

"Well, it seems your sister didn't want cereal this morning so she turned her bowl over spilling it all over her." Said Natalia as she was undressing her daughter.

"Why does Jessie need another change of clothes?" Asked Olivia with the last words dying in her mouth upon seeing the look her wife was giving her.

"Do you want to clean the baby or the mess in the kitchen?" Asked Natalia.

"Kitchen…I'll take the kitchen. Little man you want to come help Mommy?"

Dylan pushed off of the sofa and followed his Mommy into the kitchen to help.

"Un uh, come here you. You are so much like your Mommy you know that?" Said Natalia to her squirmy 9 month old daughter.

Jessie didn't like to wear clothes. They always had to keep an extra eye on her or she'd find a way out of her clothes. Natalia knew that once she found the tape on the sides of her diapers they'd be done for. Olivia and Dylan returned to the living room where Natalia had gotten Jessie's shirt on to go with the jeans she was wearing. Now she was fighting her child to get her shoes on. Dylan saw his Ma struggling and went to help.

"I'll help Ma." Said the little boy as he helped push his little sister's left shoe on while his Ma got the right one on.

"Can you tie her shoe?" Asked Natalia.

"Remember how Mommy and I showed you? You've been practicing."

Dylan sat down in the floor and untied one of his shoes and retied it. Then he stood back up and on the third try he successfully tied his sister's shoe.

"I did it turned around!" Announced the little boy.

"You did, it was backwards, but you figured it out." Said Olivia who had come over to join the group.

Not to be left out of the celebration, Jessie started clapping.

"OK. Let's go." Said Natalia as she stood settling her daughter on her hip.

Twenty minutes later, the ladies were walking into the pre-school, Olivia holding Dylan's hands and Natalia holding Olivia's other hand and Jessie on her hip in her other arm. They reached Dylan's room and went inside. They spent a little while making sure that Dylan was comfortable and said their goodbyes. They stood there for nearly 10 minutes watching Dylan play and interact with the other kids. Jessie still on her Ma's hip was between the ladies and had laid her head on her Ma's shoulder her eyes never leaving her big brother. Olivia's arm was wrapped around both of her girls.

"You ready Mama?" Asked Olivia.

"Not really, but I'll leave anyway." Replied Natalia.

"Come on, let's go home."

As they started back down the hall, Jessie perked up. Both of the baby girl's hands landed on her Ma's cheek startling Natalia.

"Mama. Mama." Announced the little girl.

The ladies spent the rest of the day in awe of the newest, littlest Spencer-Rivera.

THE END


End file.
